When Two Worlds Collide
by Mara93
Summary: Two brothers fated to be enemies, but when their worlds collide and one of them faces a shocking revelation, life will never be the same. Who will survive the fallout? What new relationships will develop?
1. Chapter 1

**When Two Worlds Collide** (In Progress)

**Rated M** (mainly for language at times and adult dramatic issues) But story can fluctuate between this rating and T as sometimes it's more mild / I will post necessary warnings with chapters that merit them. This one is on the milder side.

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill and its characters belong to The WB and the show's writers and producers. This is being written entirely for enjoyment and only that. Oh and by the way, my username here is also Mara93. I have two accounts, though I may just combine them into one if possible.

Notes about this story: It starts off where season one was at the very start and then breaks off. In this story the teens are in high school. Jake is a few years older than the rest and repeating his senior year of high school. Lucas has been raised by his mom with the help of his Uncle Keith. Nathan has been raised by his mom and dad, Dan and Deb. Haley's parents are totally AU from the show. Jake's parents are made up. Peyton's parents are as on the show except her mom really did die and she was not adopted. Brooke's parents are made up. Whitey coaches The Ravens as he does on the show. Nikki's name is spelled Nicci in this story. She also goes by Nicole. She is very AU from the show. In this story Deb came home earlier than she did on the show and has formed a close bond with Karen. Haley has had no real interaction with Nathan and his friends…yet.

You will notice as you read, some differences in the characters from the show, some similarities.

Character Flaws: Out of all my stories, this one I have strived to write as normally and realistically as possible. This story was what the show's first episodes inspired me to create. You're not always going to like the characters, but I can hope you enjoy following them along their routes of growth and involvement with others. The title really gets to this story's heart. It is deeply about worlds colliding, the fallout, and the enrichment of lives based on that.

I originally posted this story at a while ago, but I recently edited parts of the story. It's mainly for grammar. I also have been working on it heavily lately. So because of that and a reader's recommendation, I decided to repost here, chapter by chapter, what's done so far and what's to come. If you are familiar with the story or would simply like to read it all to its updated parts, you can find the link to my website in my profile. There it's listed under the story's title for anyone to read. No membership is required.

But if you'd like to take your time in learning about this story, then here we go, chapter by chapter.

This story is one that will be filled with angst, mature/sensitive, disturbing matter at times, and drama. It will be balanced though too with humor, romance and fun.

Feedback is very much appreciated, but please know I always appreciate people just reading too. As I said this story deals with some serious issues and so it's not always easy to give feedback for such a story. I understand that.

Lastly, this story is dependent upon quite a bit of research. I will be referencing that as the story continues little by little.

**Chapter One: **_**A Shared Secret**_

Walking past two peculiar benches, she stopped after a bit and turned around to face them. It had always been a curiosity to her, how one was wooden and the other was made of stone. How one had decorative ornamentation around it and the other was splintered, the rusty paint peeling off…how one was smooth…and the other was rough.

It seemed such an anomaly, especially since the two benches were only a few feet from one another. So strange.

She turned away from the benches and headed further down, looking out at the water. Since she had been fourteen she had loved coming to this place. She still remembered the fight she had with her mother that day, not so much the details about it, because it hadn't been that important…just a simple disagreement between mother and daughter. No, it was not the actual fight that had been so memorable. What had been so memorable had been the place she had found as her retreat…her haven.

That day she had run out of the house and suddenly found herself here…at this place that included the grassy bank, the farther away pier…and those two queer looking benches. She hadn't known then. She hadn't realized how important this little spot would become to her…until she had sat down with her back against a tall oak tree…heard the water rushing by…felt the sun's glow on her skin…and experienced the peacefulness of this special place.

Brushing back a wave of her light brown hair, the color of it so much like specks of cinnamon, she brought her knees out in front of her as she sat down on the grassy bank that surrounded the shallower parts of the water. Shivering a bit, she pulled her denim jacket closer around her slim body.

That day it had been summer, and the heat had been taking over even nearby the pier. But now it was fall, and the definite chill that came with the season was there. Above and around her the trees leaves were changing color, producing stunning shades of orange, red and yellow.

Leaning her head back against the thick tree trunk of that same tree she had found that day of the fight, she closed her eyes, feeling the autumn breeze as her mind reflected on other things…

Seeing his smiling face in her thoughts she wasn't even aware of the curve that came to her lips…at her unintended smile. He could do that to her. Her friend…her best friend…for so many years…

The guy…who she…

Opening her eyes and getting up suddenly she practically laughed at where her thoughts had taken her. Enough…he doesn't see you that way. He just thinks of you as a friend.

A friend…

And that's great. That's wonderful…that's…

Just…for just one time she'd like to be thought of as…

As more than just a friend.

{}

"Mmmmmph…"

Stretching with a grimace lining his chiseled features, he struggled to get his eyes open, finding himself in bed…with her.

But not his bed. No. Not even his house. Turning to look at the clock, he studied the time, noticing it was late morning. Time to go. He bent downward, from his side of the bed, searching for his clothes.

The blonde girl lying next to him, the one who owned the bed, stretched too now, yawning a bit. Lazily opening her eyes, his bare back came into view quickly. She moved forward, bringing her hands over the muscled skin. "Mmmmm…getting ready to leave?"

He picked up his clothes and sat up in the bed, putting his pants on under the covers. "Yeah…man I have a hangover."

She smiled, bringing her hands up around his neck, letting them settle to lie on his chest. "You drank too much at that party Babe. I told you last night to not fall into it so much."

He frowned, putting his shirt on now, not needing to be reminded of the reason for his slightly aching head. At least it wasn't too bad. It could be worse. "It's not like you were entirely sober either."

She squeezed him a bit on his shoulder, making him hiss quietly. Smiling, she kissed the area now gently. "Yeah, but I stopped when my head told me to. And Lady Brooke was driving anyway. Hmmm…do you think your parents are still out of town?"

He turned back to her now. She had to remind him. It was one of the reasons why he had gotten up finally. He wanted to get home before anyone else did. His dad would probably be making it back sometime around late afternoon from the airport. But his mom was supposed to be back a bit earlier. "Yeah…my dad's on his business trip, whatever… and my mom…" He laughed sarcastically. "Come on Peyton, when is she home?"

Peyton sat up more, bringing the cotton blanket of her bed up around her unclothed body. "Don't be so sarcastic Nathan. She's been home for a while now."

"Not the last couple of nights." He smiled now. "Which is good because then she doesn't know that her little boy isn't being a very good little boy." With one hand he brought his girlfriend's face to his, kissing her hungrily, his hands moving down the blanketed part of her body. Maybe he didn't have to be home THAT early.

She frowned, pushing his hands away. "Geesh, do you ever think of anything else?"

He chuckled dryly. Leave it to his 'loving' girlfriend to spoil the mood. Man, the girl went through so many damn mood swings that she drove him crazy sometimes. Home was looking better. "Who was it that was just touching me in some pretty suggestive ways?"

"It's just that sometimes I like to talk Nathan, okay?"

Much better. Besides, had to beat Mom. He got up off the bed, reaching for his letterman jacket that was lying discarded on a nearby chair. "Fine then…talk."

She brushed back her blonde curls with an annoyed hand. "Forget it."

How did he know that was how she was going to answer? He turned back to her with his own annoyance. "See…you say you want to talk and then you go and get all moody."

She reached for her t-shirt that was lying on the floor and started to put it on. "You're always so tensed up now. I swear the only time you act remotely relaxed is when we're having sex."

"Because it's the one time I don't have to think. It's just about doing…it."

"You are so crude sometimes."

He laughed, catching her by the waist before she could get up off the bed, barely noticing now how she was wearing her underwear and a t-shirt. "But you're crazy about me anyway."

She smirked at him. "Until something better comes around…anyway."

He frowned. "What…like my bastard brother?"

She turned to face him. "Why are you so jealous of him Nathan?"

He let go of her abruptly. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious Nathan. This hating your brother thing has to end, the jokes and pranks…it's all so stupid."

He turned to her defiantly. "All he has to do is learn his place…and then it will stop. That's all I want."

"And what if you don't get it?"

He didn't even hesitate a moment before answering. "I always get what I want Peyton…always."

{}

Opening the door, she carried in her suitcase. "Hello…" She called out. Getting no answer she surmised that no one was home. Hmmm, that was kind of odd. Yes, her husband had his business trip… that made sense.

But what about…well, it seemed he wasn't home that often anyway, at least not when he should be.

Debra Scott grimaced. She wasn't caring much for her son's attitude of late. She had come back from her work with the organization weeks previous to a son who was arrogant and…unhappy.

Reaching for her purse, closing the door behind her, she took a piece of paper out…and just stared at it while standing in the entranceway.

A piece of paper.

Reading it now, her hands shaking…

She pushed away a wayward wisp of blonde hair.

And closed her eyes afterward…

One paper…just one paper…

Had started it all.

Hearing someone at the door, she hurriedly put the paper away, planting a wide smile on her face.

On the other side of the door, he hoped…hoped he was first. Maybe, just maybe he had beaten her. Cracking the door open he quickly realized…

Great, no such luck.

"Nathan…so are you just coming home now?"

Nathan Scott tugged at his jacket self consciously, walking slowly over to his mom, giving her a short kiss and barely noticing the blue skirt and blazer she was wearing, the attire something he was used to seeing his mom in often. "Yeah…sort of."

Feeling his small sign of affection, noticing how abruptly it ended, she was not smiling anymore as he pulled away. "Sort of? And what is that supposed to mean? Where were you Nathan?" She scrutinized him intensely, having no hard time in noticing just how tired he looked and how it appeared he had gotten dressed in a hurry.

He answered caustically, wishing she would just let it go so he could go upstairs and sleep off the last bit of his stupid hangover. "Just doing stuff that's no worse than what you and my father did when you were young too."

She frowned disapprovingly. "Look Nathan, I know I have been away for a while, but I told you weeks ago, after coming back from my work with the organization, that those days were over. I'm home to stay now."

"Yeah, that's why you went away again just days ago."

Deb ran a hand through her short blonde hair. "I had something I had to do.

He waved his hand at her dismissively. "Whatever."

Watching him start to walk away, she spoke quickly. "Don't you walk out on me Nathan."

He turned back to her from the bottom of the stairs. "Why Mom, so we can all bond?"

Turning away from her son, Deb said nothing else, hearing the footsteps as he did indeed walk out on her…up to his room.

{}

"Hey Mom…"

Karen smiled as she heard her handsome spiky blonde haired son come in, and felt his arms go around her. Turning to him, she embraced him back. "Hi Sweetie. Did you have a good time at the court?"

Lucas Scott smiled, happy to be home. Even though there was a hole, deep deep inside him, because of…

He felt so much of it vacate him when he was home…with his mom. In fact, it wasn't so much the pain he had that bothered him, it was more what she had gone through…everything she had had to sacrifice to raise him alone. Well, except for Uncle Keith. It still shocked Lucas sometimes to think how he was brothers with…with the man who had abandoned his mother.

Never would he think of him as his father. Never.

He was a stranger…and would always be that. Never anything else.

"Yeah, the guys and I had fun throwing the ball around and everything. It's a lot more fun than playing it with the Ravens."

Karen pushed back her dark brown curly hair, frowning. "Lucas, if you dislike it that much, then why do you do it? You don't have to play. You don't have to prove anything."

He smiled. Leave it to his mom to always be looking out for him. "Yeah, I know. And it's okay. I don't care about their stupid pranks and tricks anymore. I'm playing good now and they're just going to have to deal with it. Even Nathan."

At the mention of that name, Karen immediately thought of Dan Scott…and then his wife, Deb. Oh, Deb. Karen wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow she and her ex boyfriend's wife had become very good friends in a very short time. They confided in each other so much and…well Deb had been pretty honest about Nathan's attitude. Though before Karen had wanted to believe that the boy was just a spoiled brat, now she saw him from Deb's side, and she was starting to think there was a lot more there. The ever ambitious Dan Scott was pushing his son to be more than…

Well, possibly more than he could be. And even though Karen had tried to convince Deb not to be too hard on herself, Deb's relationship with Nathan was much more different than her own with Lucas…very different.

She turned back to her son now with a sign of hope in her eyes. "Maybe he'll stop."

Lucas laughed dryly at his mom's comment. "Yeah…right Mom!"

{}

"Hey…Honey, you okay?"

Deb, now wearing her nightgown and ready to go to bed, turned to her husband, feeling his arms go around her caringly as she stood in the middle of their bedroom later that night. He had come home late afternoon and though he had greeted his wife warmly, Deb still couldn't get over the problems dealing with their son. She knew her husband didn't see much to worry about. But she found his going out at all hours of the night, sleeping at other peoples' houses, and being pushed to focus so entirely on basketball, entirely disturbing. "Yes…yes I'm fine. I just…I'm not happy with Nathan's attitude. You know he wasn't even home last night, I don't think. When I saw him walk in to the house earlier today he looked tired, and his clothes looked like they had hastily been put on."

Dan, also wearing bed attire, frowned, feeling already that this conversation was heading in a negative direction. "Well, he was probably with his girlfriend."

"And you approve of that?"

"Look Deb, you and I both end up going away at times. We can't keep an alarm on him. He's going to do things that we might not approve of when we're away, but as long as…What's important is that he keeps up his practice and maintains his game."

She immediately moved away from him, turning on her husband angrily. "His game…is that all you care about Dan Scott? His game? My God, he's not some trophy. He is our son! Karen has such a good relationship with her son, your son, Lucas…and yet she has done it all alone."

He turned away. "Oh don't talk to me about Karen…and her saintly son."

"Your son too, if you would just acknowledge the truth." Deb retorted quickly, and almost just as quickly faltered, suddenly feeling…

Seeing his wife in…in pain? Dan reached for her quickly. "Deb…"

Looking up into concerned eyes, Deb pushed her husband's hands away, feeling the weakness leaving her body. "I'm fine. I'm just…I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

Not saying anything, but still watching her carefully, Dan let her go.

{}

"So, you excited about tonight's game?" Walking alongside Lucas now down the crowded hallway, wearing blue jeans with a striped sweater, Haley James smiled at her friend. It was Friday and Tree Hill High was getting ready for another basketball game, the signs announcing it plastered down every hallway.

Lucas, who was also wearing jeans, but with a blue sweat shirt, tried to look convincing. Truth was, he liked playing, really did, but those games…sometimes they just weren't what he would call fun. Not when you were playing with a team that hated you, all except one anyway. At least he had Jake on his side. "Yeah…I guess. You going to come?"

"I don't know. I might be working tonight."

"Ah, come on Hales. My mom'll give you the night off if you ask."

"But she'll want to go to the game too, I'm sure."

"Yeah, so she will just find someone else to take over. I'd like you to be there."

His admission made her feel warm inside. She smiled. "Okay…then I will."

He smiled back. "Good." Then he dialed his locker combination and opened it up…hearing her yell of disgust as he did so. Grimacing, he took in the soggy mess. It seemed the pranks and jokes weren't over…and that this time they had decided to make the interior of his locker look like the pier…and smell like it too. "Great…soggy textbooks…and drenched binder…" Lucas muttered as he removed the wet items.

Across the way Nathan Scott was laughing with his friends.

Frowning, Haley turned away from her friend and furiously made her way over to the laughing Scott.

Caught off guard, and certainly not ready for an attack by a girl who he was much bigger than, Nathan gasped as he felt himself pushed backward, nearly hitting the wall. "What the…"

"You JERK! You idiot asshole! You are such an imbecile for acting this way…for doing all these stupid pranks…on your own brother! What is wrong with you?"

Simply staring at the girl he had seen with his…uh…so-called brother so many times…Nathan frowned. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? Pushing _him_ against a wall…the girl had some nerve.

His eyes came together now in cold sarcasm as he finally answered her, advancing on her steadily. "What's wrong…couldn't find any more colorful names to call me? Who do I think I am? Who do _you_ think you are pushing around someone who's practically twice your size?"

Recovered now from his shock at Haley's defense of him, Lucas moved toward his brother, pulling Haley away from him. "Haley, don't even bother with him. It's not worth it."

Nathan smirked at Lucas. "Oh but come on Dear Brother, she's just defending you. Kind of cute…watching poor pitiful Lucas being protected by his little girlfriend."

"Shut up."

Nathan's eyebrows rose at that comment. The girl was annoying and rude and…

"Come on Haley. Let's get out of here. We don't need to deal with these losers." Lucas reached for his friend's hand and started to walk away with her, down the hallway.

"What a weird chick, huh Nate?"

"Nate…"

Still staring after her as she walked away, Nathan finally spoke. "Yeah…weird."

{}

Walking past the two benches that were so different from each other with barely a glance, he headed toward the pier, feeling the slight autumn morning breeze. It was a good thing he was wearing jeans, a sweater, and his letterman jacket, because it looked like it wasn't going to get too warm today. The breeze, even early in the morning was chilly, and the sun wasn't even powerful enough to keep the coldness away.

Stepping across the rickety planks, he sat down on the wooden pier, letting his longs legs stretch out in front of him. The game last night had been good…

Well, sort of. Whitey had yelled at him for hogging the ball…for not passing it to…

Damn, why had he done it? Why had Whitey had to go and ask that loser brother of his to play with them? Couldn't he see that Lucas was only bringing the team down? So he could make a basket once in a while…big deal. It didn't mean he was a good player. It didn't mean he had to steal his spotlight. Now with the other Scott there he was having to play extra hard so he could please dear old dad.

Man, he wish his father would just let up once in a while and he wished…

Thinking of some of the things he had said to his mother the other day, he immediately felt guilty…especially remembering how she had turned away. Damn, he didn't mean to hurt her. It was just…why couldn't she see that it had hurt him…how she had always been away for so long…

And now she just expected him to welcome her back happily with open arms when she insisted on pestering him about his wayward ways…no…it's not that easy Mom. You can't just come back home and think everything's going to be all rosy.

It was one area where he was jealous of his brother. Remembering the hug he had seen between him and his mom after Lucas had won the final point of the game, Nathan frowned. Maybe he hadn't had a father growing up, but boy, his mom sure seemed to have made up for that.

Nathan liked teasing with his friends that Lucas was a Mama's boy, but inwardly he envied him. And Keith…it looked like Lucas got along with him well too. Nathan felt he barely even knew the guy…and he was supposed to be his uncle.

Then there was Peyton…who…well everything with her was great…right? Yeah, other than that stupid fascination with Lucas and her sometimes annoying dark periods, everything was…fine. He guessed.

Lucas…it always seemed to go back to Lucas. Why couldn't he just stay away…Why…

Remembering being a kid, playing with Lucas before he even knew he was his brother, Nathan couldn't forget…how he had felt a special kinship with him right away. They had played one game together…happily. But it wasn't just that. Every move they had made on the court complimented the other. It had been pure synchronicity.

And then…

Then Dan had found them. Had seen them playing together.

And Nathan found out Lucas's last name.

Found out he was his brother.

Found out that they were supposed to hate each other.

And he had found this place…this retreat away from the rest of the world…

{}

Getting up from the tree she had been sitting underneath, her tree, she heard a noise that made her wonder where it was coming from. It was the weekend and she had once again come to her special place to get away from it all, to be alone with her thoughts.

So why was she suddenly getting the feeling she wasn't so alone?

Moving down further, she decided to investigate.

{}

This rickety old wooden pier…more like a tiny little dock actually, that even seemed to wobble in some places as the water hit it. The planks had holes in between where the wood was starting to rot, that if you didn't watch out and were small enough, you could end up getting your foot stuck…or even worse…fall through. But it hadn't mattered to him that day when he had been filled of such upset after learning the truth about his…for a short time friend…Lucas.

It hadn't mattered when he had learned that he couldn't like his own brother…that he was meant to be his enemy…that he should always feel superior to him…that he should look down upon him.

No, that day, all that had mattered was that he get away from his pushy domineering never accepting father's attitude…that he not have to deal with his so many times vacant mother…that he not have to think about what would happen if he really could accept Lucas as his brother.

That day he had only wanted to be alone with his thoughts and this rickety wooden pier…this tiny little antiquated dock had been his one place to release it all…to escape from everything.

It was his secret and his alone. No one knew about this place and that was the way he wanted it to always be. This was _his_ place…

{}

Coming out of the shadow of the trees, she just stared at first. Was that…wait…no…it couldn't be…and then…

He turned around, seeing her.

{}

He had heard a sound, a rustling in the grass, and then turned to see…

"You…what the hell are you doing here?"

Eyes…cold accusing eyes held her from that dock…and she faltered for a moment before finally answering with resolve. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? It's a public place, isn't it? Just because you're Nathan Scott doesn't mean you own everything in town."

He frowned, getting up now, and slowly walking towards where she was standing. Where Haley James was standing…the girl who had defended Lucas…heck…she was practically attached to the guy's arm from what he had seen…always tagging along with him. He laughed shortly. "Are you always this irritating or do you just get this way with certain people?"

"More like certain jerks." She started backing up a bit, noticing how he hadn't stopped walking forward, even though now he was getting much closer to her, so close that she could see those piercing eyes of his much more.

"That's right. You think I'm a jerk…and an imbecile…and a…wait…asshole…right?" He continued walking, now almost within touching distance.

And she kept backing up, trying not to look intimidated, but feeling a bit shaky. "Yes."

He laughed, a laugh full of richness. "Yes…ah come on…Haley…right…Haley…James…can't you come up with something better?"

She gasped in surprise. She had backed up straight into a tree and now she could feel the rough trunk against her back, even with her denim jacket on. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Why don't _you_ just leave?"

She hated now that she had to raise her chin, but his head was up so much higher than hers, and she didn't want to look away. She didn't want to appear scared…even if she was…a little…and…

"I happen to like this place." She finally answered courageously.

"I happen to like this place too." He had noticed it, even if she had tried to hide it, her bit of nervousness, and he played on it now, deliberately blocking her view of anything else as he intentionally stepped into her personal space, towering over her smaller form.

Haley didn't know what else to say. The most intense eyes were staring into hers, a color that she still couldn't quite get. Were they brown…more blue…or was it hazel? She wasn't sure. And that face…the hard lines in it…

With a slight brushing effect something fell upon her, but still looking up into his eyes…at his face…she hadn't been ready…and shuddered.

Seeing it…seeing the object fall down into her hair, Nathan watched in fascination. But then hearing her shudder, watching her suddenly shake, he was struck by her vulnerability. Yes, she was tough…she had shown just how tough that day in the hallway when she had nearly attacked him…but now…those soft waves of hair…the fine cheekbones…the small mouth that could let out an explosion of words…and those eyes…those eyes that were looking up right into his now…that looked almost fearful…

Haley shuddered, and as his hand came out, tried to back up even more, feeling the hard unyielding trunk pressed upon her back unforgivingly.

_"Hey…"_ He softly whispered.

And she felt some of it leave…felt a calmness replace it.

Seeing her fear slowly start to leave her face, Nathan gently moved his hand into her hair, picking out the object that had first made her gasp.

Seeing him holding out to her a leaf…a harmless leaf…Haley didn't say anything as he held it out to her one last time…and then with a slight curious smile…

Walked away…up the bank…past the curious benches…through the trees…

Until he was out of sight…

And gone.

It wasn't until then she noticed it…

The leaf now lying on the ground near her booted feet.

Kneeling down in the grass she picked it up…

Holding it against her face.

_To be continued…_

{}

Feedback is adored./Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Two Worlds Collide**

This chapter is another mild T rating.

_**Chapter 2: Escalating**_

Working near his uncle, who was checking out a new engine for a mustang convertible, while he was putting a new tire on a small Toyota, Lucas Scott enjoyed himself. It would be quite surprising to most people that a teenager would be enjoying himself as he worked in a car garage, but it was the company that made the atmosphere feel so right.

Uncle Keith. There was barely a day Lucas could remember that he hadn't seen or at least spoken to his uncle. He had been there when he had been born, watched as he took his first steps, been the one to insist on removing the training wheels on his first bike, and even yelled at him when he had curiously held a magnifying glass and some paper underneath the sun's glare, and nearly started a fire in the backyard.

Yes, Uncle Keith had been there for all of it. A shame it was his brother that was in actuality Lucas's father. At least Lucas saw it that way. He'd give anything to have his real father be Keith and to have him and his mom-

"Lucas, hey…Luke…you listening to me kid?"

Lucas looked up from the new tire he was in the middle of putting on the Toyota, his blue eyes peering at his uncle with a bit of confusion. "Huh?"

Keith Scott laughed, his easy temperament showing itself right away. "I said, will you hand me that screwdriver…man Lucas…you falling asleep on me? Maybe I should put the new tire on. Wouldn't want it to fall on you."

Lucas shrugged sheepishly. "Naw, I'm okay. I just…Uncle Keith…"

"Yeah…Luke…" Keith was already back to work on the engine.

"You were there…when I was born…right?"

Keith smiled, remembering that moment. How anxious he had felt at the hospital before the birth…and then holding his new little nephew in his arms…as his real father worked on getting another woman pregnant. Keith grimaced, his wavy light brown hair in front touching the frown lines on his forehead. That really wasn't fair. He knew Dan hadn't wanted either to be pregnant, but whereas Lucas was something…someone… he thought he could forget about…even Karen…Deb and Nathan were two who he chose to take responsibility for, marrying Deb just months after finding out she was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Keith had been the one to look out for Karen. After his brother had found out she was pregnant and made it clear that his basketball career and college were what was most important for him, that he couldn't handle having a child while he was still in high school…that their relationship was going to have to end…it had been Keith who had refused to leave her side.

Of course, she hadn't known the truth. Keith didn't know if she ever would. He wasn't sure if he would ever feel confident enough to tell her…the truth…his feelings.

"Hey…Uncle Keith...look who's off in la la land now!" Lucas laughed.

And Keith laughed too, good naturedly making a face at his nephew, the son he thought Dan was a fool to have abandoned. "Yeah Lucas…I was there. I told you before, I took your mom to the hospital and…I helped her with the Lamaze, believe it or not."

Lucas smiled, taking a rag and wiping his hands with it before he would make the mistake of wiping them on his faded jeans. Yes, they were old, but his mom hated when he got grease on his clothes, said it was impossible to get out in the wash and that it dirtied everything else up.

"And you didn't faint?" Lucas kidded his uncle.

Keith made another face at his adolescent nephew. "No Luke…I didn't faint, even though you were pretty damn ugly when you first entered this world…all red and a scrunched up face making you look like a dried up prune."

Lucas rolled his eyes as his uncle laughed, and then tentatively spoke his next words, bringing the conversation to a more serious place. "And Nathan…was you there when Nathan was born?"

Immediately Keith grew more sober. Nathan. It wasn't the kid's fault, not at all, but the truth was Keith had spent very little time with him. He was his nephew too, but sometimes Keith felt he was more an acquaintance than family. It wasn't something he was happy about, but the situation…everything had been so tense and uncomfortable when Nathan had been born. And Keith had never been able to deny it, how angry he had felt with his brother for accepting one son and totally abandoning the other. Yes, he had been young, younger than Keith of course, and he had that personality, that one that had made him the golden boy in school. All the girls had loved Dan Scott, wanted to go out with him…wanted to have sex with him…and Keith…

Well, he had mostly lost touch with friends from school. He had gone straight from school to working on cars. And as for girls…well it seemed that they had mostly wanted someone like his little brother. They wanted the all American good looking guy who played all the sports and had every ounce of arrogant confidence that was maintainable. And that had been fine with Keith. He hadn't really cared much for any of the girls Dan had brought home anyway. He had considered them all flighty and too self indulged.

And then he brought Karen home one day…

Simply to desert her when she had needed him most.

At the time Keith had raged at his younger brother. How could he just abandon her like that? She wanted to have the baby…it was his baby…it was his responsibility…it was his child…his flesh and blood…

And yet…

Dan gave her up…and so Keith had taken over. He pledged to Karen shortly after that he would be there for her, that he wouldn't let her down…that he'd do everything he could to help her…and her baby. She was family…the child would be his family…and even if Dan didn't want her…want them…he did. But he hadn't told her the truth…not all of it anyway…just how much he wanted to consider her…his…family.

So the day Nathan had been born, Keith had visited, but…it had been short. He hadn't held the baby as long as he had held his other nephew. He hadn't longed to bond with the child the way he had with Luke. It wasn't Nathan's fault though…really it wasn't. He had been as much a miracle as any other baby.

It was just…

Keith felt in a way it was hurtful to Lucas and to Karen for him to be heavily involved in Nathan's life. Heck, he hadn't even wanted to like Deb at first. He had been so sure she would be just one of those frivolous girls Dan had liked to date. It had been to his surprise to find out she was nothing of the sort. It hadn't taken long for him to start actually liking the strong career minded blonde woman Dan had chosen to be his wife. And not only was she strong, but also sensitive to others, right away proving how much she cared about helping people, right away seeming so different from Dan, yet so…right for him. It had just happened…they clicked…they complimented each other.

Finally Keith answered his nephew, doing his best to put away his feelings of the past. "Yeah…I was there."

Lucas looked away from the tire, feeling his uncle's eyes on him. Standing up now, he faced him steadily. "And…"

"It was…oh man Luke, you know I always try to be honest with you. It was…kind of strange…and awkward. Your father was mad at me then-

Lucas interrupted bitterly. "For not being the bastard he was, and actually standing by my mom…helping her… while he went and got another girl knocked up?"

Keith put an appeasing hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Luke…look it's a lot more complicated than you understand. And Deb…Nathan's mother…Luke, she's a good person. She's a good mother. Heck, your mother is friends with her. And your Dad-

Lucas cut through viciously. "He's NOT my dad. He never will be. As far as I'm concerned I don't have one." Though he wished he did…he wished it was his uncle.

Keith closed his eyes for a second, nodding his head. What Lucas didn't know was that his dad had pretty much expressed the same sentiments about him…saying he would never really be his son. Keith remembered he had been so furious with his little brother that day that he had punched him hard enough to knock him down…wishing it would knock some sense into him. It hadn't. Dan had still yet to admit that what he had done to Lucas and Karen was wrong…to ask his son for forgiveness.

Keith turned to Lucas now with comforting eyes. From the time Lucas had really begun to understand what had happened, Keith had seen it…the hurt…the betrayal…the resentment. It was hidden deep, deeply in the boy's heart and soul, but it was there…and Keith had been one of the few persons who had been able to see that deeply enough to witness it. "Lucas, I'm sorry. I know this isn't easy for you. But you asked and so…like I said…yes I was there when Nathan was born, and I was happy to see him well and taken care of, but truth is, I don't know him that well. Dan and I haven't always had the easiest relationship; even though I love him…he's my brother. And I haven't really ever spent that much time with Nathan…not like I do with you."

Lucas smiled a bit, though talking about his brother…made him feel…

He didn't know what. He had asked…and he couldn't help it. There was a part of him that didn't want to know Nathan, that didn't want to care…and there was another part that remembered that one day, when they still hadn't known their connection…when as kids they had joked, laughed and…played…played basketball with such joy…and understanding. When they had just…connected…felt an affinity with each other that neither could really understand, and yet it was something they had never felt with anyone else before…something…indescribable…yet very real.

And then…

Dan Scott came…and ruined everything.

As far as Lucas was concerned, the guy was a total loser…an unforgivable S.O.B…and the monster of his nightmares.

"Lucas…" Keith eyed his blonde haired nephew with worry. It was there, that haunted expression Lucas got when he was thinking of…

Lucas shrugged his dark thoughts away, focusing on his uncle again. "Sorry Uncle Keith…just kind of drifted off there."

Keith just nodded his head, not commenting on what he had noticed. "Sure. Look Luke, I know it's not easy for you now, being part of the team, the Ravens and being faced with your brother and…dealing with the looks people give you, and the pranks, but I know too just how smart a kid you are. You act a lot older than your age…you have a sense about things…and I know you can get through all of this, even the stuff with Dan…and be all the stronger for it."

Lucas smiled, his eyes that had always watched everything carefully, showing a bit of happiness. "Thanks Uncle Keith."

Keith smiled back, giving Lucas a reassuring hug, and then a slap on the back as he pulled away. "Your Welcome…" And then got business-like again. "Now get back to work!"

Lucas just laughed, setting back to toiling with that tire.

{}

"Nate…hey Nate!"

Nathan turned to his friend as they walked away from the go cart racers at the Tree Hill Golf Arcade, just one of the places the teens from town hung out at. Just one, but actually it wasn't like there was much more…Tree Hill was a small town that Nathan mostly liked, though sometimes he found its size a bit stifling…and boring. "What?"

Tim shook his head. What was with him today? "What's going on with you Nate? All the way to lunch you were acting like you've had something on your mind. And then when we were racing... Man, I'm shocked you didn't even crash. Don't tell me you're anxious about the game against the Cowboys."

Nathan laughed shortly, zipping up his blue nylon jacket halfway, the chill of the morning still slightly there. "Don't make me laugh Tim. It would only take two of us to beat all of them…with our eyes closed even. Heck, even Lucas could get a basket off them."

Tim laughed too now, wondering what interesting little prank they were going to come up with next for newbie Lucas. It was even more fun that he was Nathan's brother…Nathan's unwelcome brother meant that the pranks went way beyond what they normally engaged in. "Okay, if it isn't that, then you mentioned your brother…uh…him…is that it?"

Nathan made a sour face. "Half-brother, and the last thing I would ever do is spend a morning wasting my time on thinking of him…even for a second."

Tim stopped off at a bench that faced the mini golfing course, sitting down on the top part of it. He watched as Nathan followed suit, sitting next to him. Who did Nathan think he was kidding? He was constantly thinking of ways to get back at Lucas. But if dear old brother wasn't who was on his mind now… "Okay…Peyton?"

Nathan shook his head. "No way. Peyton and I are cool. I mean she's not even like most girls, doesn't even have a problem with the physical stuff…which makes everything great."

Tim smirked. "You mean you get all the sex you want, right?"

Nathan laughed dryly. "Man…and Peyton calls me crude sometimes. How many girls you been out with in the last week?"

"Don't know. Better not to keep track."

Nathan shook his head in response, letting out a low whistle.

"Oh come on Nate; it's not like you're some saint. How many girls you went out with before Peyton? And don't tell me you haven't been tempted since. I bet you've even cheated on her."

Nathan said nothing at first. It was true, he wasn't a novice when it came to taking a girl out and…well…having some fun. And even after Peyton he hadn't stopped looking entirely. It didn't seem much of a big deal anyway. She wasn't the jealous type. But when you came down to it he hadn't cheated on her…and he didn't plan to. Whether Tim believed it or not, he did care about Peyton…just…well sometimes when he really thought about it, which was rare, he realized that they didn't really know each other that well…didn't really seem to understand each other.

That was okay though…for now anyway. "I haven't cheated on her Tim, so don't even suggest it. I don't need you starting trouble between us."

Tim put a placating hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Hey, I wasn't…man you're riled up, but if it isn't about Peyton or your dear half brother, then I'm kind of stumped what it is. Your dad?"

Nathan sighed, turning away from his best friend since almost grade school. Tim knew pretty much all there was to know about Nathan's dealings with his father, knew just how domineering and insistent the man could be.

"Or is it your mom?" Tim brushed back a strand of his light brown hair from his face as he waited for his friend to answer. It was typical for Nathan to brag and boast, but when it came to opening up, really opening, up the guy could keep things sealed up with a padlock.

Nathan still didn't answer, thinking of something else entirely…thinking of earlier that morning…

Thinking of Miss Haley James…

{}

"Hey Haley Baley, what's going on in that little mind of yours?"

Haley shook her head, but also couldn't keep from smiling at her older brother's pet name for her. She turned around to face him from her seat on the couple of steps that led to the patio area of their backyard. "Brandon, are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

He laughed, sitting down next to her.

And Haley smiled once again. Brandon James was her older brother, by about three years. But even though they had a considerable age difference, she had always considered him one of her favorite four siblings. Since they had been kids they had hung out with each other constantly, and even though most older brothers would consider a little sister tagging along a big pain in the neck, Brandon had always acted as if their time spent together was special.

She sighed now as she felt his arm come around her shoulders. He was only home for a long extended weekend, and would soon be away again, back at Med School. She was so proud of him, but she also missed him so much sometimes.

"Is it Lucas?"

Haley looked up suddenly, her light brown eyes showing question.

Brandon just smiled. Yes, she had always enjoyed hanging out with him, but he still remembered how after she had met Lucas in kindergarten, how things had kind of changed. Little by little she had spent more time with him than her brother. He had always liked teasing her about the friendship, but recently he had noticed just how much his little sister had started liking her blonde haired friend, the quiet crush she had developed on him. "Come on Haley, you know you can't keep anything from me."

Haley's brown eyes were questioning as she looked up at her older good looking brother. He had been blessed with looks that could make girls come hither, and his utter dedication to his choice of field had seemed to make him only more wanted. Haley still remembered all the girls who had come over when she was younger, asking for help with their homework from someone so smart. That was the story anyway, one that Haley had never believed. She knew they just wanted to get closer to him, and as for Brandon…he had always just shrugged it off.

It had made her a little upset sometimes though. She didn't like thinking that they were taking advantage of him. And even more so she had sometimes worried that he would enjoy his time with them so much that he would not want to hang out with her anymore. But five minutes after one of those girls looking for a tutor would leave, Brandon would be hunting her down, teasing her until she retaliated.

She looked up at him again now and wished that med school didn't have to be so far away. "I know, but…well…"

Brandon's hazel eyes focused on her more intently as he questioned her silently. "Wait a minute…it's not Lucas, is it?" He smiled brightly. His little sister had found someone new to pursue it seemed. "Haley…who?"

Haley said nothing though, remembering feeling her back pressed against a tree and Nathan Scott's breath against her face.

{}

"Deb, hi stranger!" Karen came out from behind the counter and gave her newest friend a warm greeting as Deb walked in through the front door, her arrival followed by a ring of soft bells that hung on the cherry wood door.

Deb smiled, feeling relaxed and welcomed already. Karen's restaurant could do that for her. She liked the establishment's simplicity and homey feeling. Add to that the heavenly aroma that always refreshed your senses the minute you walked in the door and…ah, a place she could come to always. All of it was of course because of Karen though. She ran the place with such finesse and…she was a great friend.

Deb could still remember when she had first come to this town, Tree Hill, with her husband, carrying Nathan in her stomach already. Right away she had noticed the snobbiness of quite a few of her neighbors, and had been a little put off by their almost sophomoric attitudes about social class. She felt herself striving to find someone, anyone who didn't just care about what car you were driving, and what interior designer you picked to furnish your house.

She had felt so disillusioned by it all that she had buried herself in foundation work, doing everything she could to continue her effort to help the less privileged.

Then, she came back home and found out her son was not happy, not doing well in school, and struggling in an activity that seemed to make him only more tense and displeased. Right away he had blamed it on Lucas Scott, but Deb wasn't sure how much she believed that was true. Yes, having Lucas on the basketball team had changed things, but he wasn't the cause of all the turmoil. And besides Deb thought often, he was his brother.

Whether her husband wanted it to be true that he had a son that he had to chosen to abandon didn't matter. One of these days he was going to have to face up to it. And Deb had no doubt that it would affect not only him, but also Nathan, their son.

Well, the two men in her life may not be that happy with how things had turned out. They may not care to have Lucas be a part of their existence Deb thought, but she had gained something in all of this. She had finally found that person who cared about more than just material things. She had finally found someone real…someone she could call her friend.

"Hi Karen." Deb sat down now on one of the dark wooden stools that sat at the counter as her friend Karen made her way behind the counter again, handing her a cup of coffee. Deb took a sip of the dark brown liquid and sighed happily, smiling at the dark curly haired woman. "Oh Karen, this is just what I needed. Thanks so much."

Karen smiled back, noticing how casually Deb was dressed, wearing jeans and a hunter colored green sweater. Casual, but… "Yeah, it looks like you did need it." She offered helpfully, but truthfully. She had been through enough in her life not to waste time telling people only half truths.

Deb smiled back, but said nothing at first, just studying the restaurant walls that were lined with simple panoramic framed pictures. Such simplicity, such relaxing scenes, such… She took another swallow of the dark hot liquid.

Karen watched her carefully and then finally said something. "Deb…"

But Deb cut her off, placing her hand on Karen's wrist. "Karen, do you think you can get a break for a few minutes…I…do you think you can just get a few moments so we can talk?"

Karen's interested expression turned to one of concern. "Deb…is everything okay?"

Deb smiled tightly, taking in the picture across from her, a simple painting of the pier with some boats anchored to the dock, the grassy banks of Tree Hill surrounding it. Someone from town must have painted it. Maybe they had made it exclusively for Karen, or possibly Karen had obtained it at a sale…or…

She looked away from the picture, finally turning back to her friend. "Please Karen…can you just get a break…a few minutes…I just…I can't keep this to myself anymore…"

Karen nodded her head, holding fast to her friend's shaking hand.

{}

"So, Nathan seemed to get over his bad mood at the party Friday night."

Peyton looked up at Brooke. They were sitting in her room on her bed, painting each other's fingernails. Earlier Peyton had called Brooke to come over so they could share news with each other and get in some beauty time. Now, it was past noon on a lazy Sunday and though they were dreading taking a test in their history class the next day, one both of them had barely studied for, they were at least looking forward to all the social activity that came with going to school.

Peyton laughed dryly now, pushing back a stray blonde curl that had come out of the haphazard bun she had gathered it into earlier that morning. "Well too much beer can do that for him. He can be all upset about how Lucas is stealing his limelight, or how Dan the slave driver always has him working out, and yet all he has to do is get buzzed and he's feeling much better."

Brooke's dark brown eyebrows came up at Peyton's words. She had known Peyton for practically forever, and a shared interest in cheerleading had made them bond quickly. But Peyton was also very different from her in some ways. Though Brooke wasn't always entirely happy, Peyton could have those almost jarring changes of mood. It could really upset people sometimes, how she could change so drastically from one moment to the other. Plus, she had the cheerleading social kitten aspect to her, but she also was a closet artist who listened to way alternative music and speculated on dark things that could bring some people down.

Yes, Peyton was one that was hard to get a handle on sometimes, but Brooke actually liked that about her. She loved digging deep and finding out what made people click. She liked playing with people, not in a hurtful way, but in a way to cause her own enjoyment, which unfortunately sometimes did result in her upsetting others.

Oh, and one more thing. Brooke _loved_ to flirt.

"Such sarcasm Pey…"

Peyton smirked, stretching out her denim clad legs on the bed, jeans that were worn and faded, yet very comfortable. "Yeah, I know. But he just really gets me annoyed sometimes with how he acts about Lucas. He's got such bad feelings toward him and…I mean come on Brooke…he is his brother."

Brooke's eyes that sparkled with charm all the time it seemed, flashed with even more life. "Yeah…and what a gorgeous brother Lucas is. And proving his worth too. I know Nathan was especially ticked off that it was Lucas the other night who scored the winning point."

Peyton did her best to keep in her annoyance at the way Brooke had referred to Lucas. "Ticked off is putting it mildly Brooke. You don't even want to know how long it took me to get him relaxed enough to be physical. He's always so damn tensed up now."

Brooke laughed, giving Peyton a wicked look. "So Pey…the stud of Tree Hill isn't that satisfying anymore sexually?"

Peyton felt her earlier annoyance vacate quickly, Brooke's bluntness and choice of words making her feel more relaxed. "Brooke, I swear. What comes out of your mouth sometimes! Nathan isn't the stud of Tree Hill. That title would go more to Michael Carter, you know, star quarter back and all that…"

"Yeah…and creator of some of the most interesting positions…and I'm not talking about football, babe."

Peyton rolled her eyes as Brooke laughed. Yes, Brooke could be annoying at times, and was definitely not standoffish with the opposite sex…but she was also never…ever…boring. "Also boring Mr. Ivy League going to end up with the perfect family living in the mansion on the hill. At least Nate has some meat to him..."

Brooke protested. "Hey, Nathan has the mansion on the hill too, or daddy does anyway, but I see what you mean…Nate has a lot more of that bad boy vibe going for him, which makes him just interesting enough for you, right Peyton." She smiled. "So since you and the boy wonder are so happy…sexually satisfied too, right?"

Peyton groaned. "Yes Brooke. Sexually satisfied…" Though she said nothing about the happy part…was she happy? With Nathan?

"That just means as your best-best friend, I have to make things even better…by getting together with his delicious brother. I mean, come on Pey…couldn't you see it? You and Nate doubling with me and Lukie…pretty little picture isn't it?"

Peyton broke out into laughter, shaking her head vigorously. The thought of Nathan and Luke double dating with her and Brooke seemed absolutely preposterous and…

And well…she wasn't sure how she would feel about someone else kissing…

Lucas Scott…especially her best friend.

{}

Staring at the gray and blue bridge that crossed the small pond of water in the middle of the mini golf course, Nathan's thoughts drifted away to earlier that morning. It was weird. He usually didn't go to the pier that early in the morning. He usually didn't get up so soon on a weekend, but his sleep had been restless the night before. That Friday night had been the game, the one that had made him angry after Lucas had made the winning shot, that had made his father even more unhappy, which had caused him to give Nathan a lecture about how he needed to better his training.

Not even the party he had attended with Peyton later that night had relaxed him much…until a few beers anyway. That had finally done the trick. And before he had known it he had been dancing close with his girlfriend to the blaring music, getting even closer during the slower numbers, and eventually ended up in her bed…once again. Taking her home with him to his own bed was out of the question since Officer Mom was keeping a close eye on everything now that she was actually home. Better just to stay at her place.

So he had…then woke up Saturday morning, finally returned home, and went to sleep. But as afternoon started to make its appearance and he finally woke, up he was faced with a father who once again was insisting that they find a method to make him even tougher out on the court, and a mother who once again wanted to play twenty questions about where he had been 'last night.'

It had been enough to bring back Nathan's tension in spades, which had led up to a restless night. The next morning he found himself up early and before he could even think of it much, he had quickly changed, put on some walking shoes…and headed out into the cold brisk morning air…needing some time with himself.

But he had soon found out that he wasn't alone. Someone else had been there…someone who had been crazy enough to attack him in the school hallway earlier that week.

Someone named Haley James.

Ahhh…Haley James. Now wasn't she a quandary? There was very little he knew about her, except for that she stuck to Lucas like glue, definitely did not hang out with the crowd he did, that she lived on the same side of town as Lucas, and that even though she appeared small, and he supposed delicate…she proved that you should never judge a person simply based upon their appearance.

Yes, there seemed to be a lot more to Haley James than met the eye. Quite a bit more.

"Nathan…"

Nathan finally turned back to his friend, smoothly attempting to change the direction of things…to his own benefit of course. "Hey Tim, remember that crazy girl…you know the one who's super glue attached to Lucas…the one who tried to attack me?"

Tim laughed. "You mean who _did_ attack you…right in the hallway too!"

Nathan grimaced, but remained calm, set on getting things back to his advantage. "Yeah…well, what do you know about her?"

Tim smiled. "Why, you thinking of moving away from Peyton to the lower class of town? Thinking of taking on the charity?"

Inwardly Nathan frowned. He was bristling at Tim's words. Remembering the girl who he had practically backed into a tree…her hitting against it had really been her own doing…in no way did Nathan see a picture of charity. Calling Haley James that was grossly underestimating her it seemed. Outwardly though, Nathan remained cool and collected. "No…well…maybe…"

Tim's smile turned more cunning. "Wait a minute…just wait a minute…this has to do with Lucas, doesn't it Nate?"

Okay, now Nathan was confused. "Huh?"

"Oh don't you 'huh' me Nathan Scott. I know why you're digging about this girl. I get it okay, and man, I don't think you could have come up with anything better. It's so perfect…the absolute perfect way to get to Lucas…through his little wishing girlfriend. You know she's got this massive crush on him, right?"

She does, Nathan thought questioningly. I mean yes, he suspected it, but he still hadn't been totally 100% sure. "Really?"

Tim laughed cruelly. "Yeah, and yet I don't think _Blondie_ knows it. But what you're saying…man what you're suggesting…"

Uh, exactly what was he suggesting? Or what did Tim think he was suggesting? In all honesty Nathan had only been fishing for information. He hadn't had this developed plan that Tim was now going on about. Still, he was kind of curious to where this was leading.

Without even realizing he was giving Nathan the answers that he was silently requesting, Tim went on. "Just how would Lucas react if he found out Nathan Scott was pursuing his best friend, turning her against him…just how would he feel when he found out that his Haley had betrayed him...absolute genius Nate. Man, you're so good at this. We are going to make Lucas wish he'd never joined the Ravens."

Inwardly Nathan was shocked. None of this had been going on in his head. But now that he heard it explained so well, he allowed it to be swept into his mind. The perfect way to get back at Lucas. The perfect way to make him know his place. The perfect way to get his dad off his back. The perfect way to hit his brother in the gut.

The perfect…

Nathan brushed away the bad feelings that came with the thought too. He pushed away the memory of removing the leaf from Haley's hair, watching her shiver…seeing her determination…and yet…fear too. He pushed away the soft place it touched inside him when he had seen that…experienced standing so close to her. He let it all go, concentrating instead on only one thing.

'I always get what I want.'

That was what he had vowed just days ago, right…and that was what would happen.

For Nathan Scott _ALWAYS_ got what he wanted.

Always.

He smiled wickedly. "You're right Tim, it is perfect. Too perfect."

"You going to ask her out, get her to start feeling something for you…and then dump her?"

Nathan shook his head, frowning. He hadn't liked the way that had sounded at all. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt Haley James. And he didn't really feel like complicating things with Peyton anyway. But he _did_ want to get the trouble of Lucas out of his life. He _did_ want to get his father to back off, and he did want to regain his rightful position. Just, was there a way to do this without causing too much damage…without…

He didn't reveal any of his thoughts to Tim. He probably wouldn't understand, and he certainly wasn't going to share his experience with Haley at the dock…not with Tim…not with anyone. "No, no way. This has to happen slowly…very slowly…just like a snake…and the way it lures its prey with slow precise movement…we just have to be patient…"

"So she going to be the prey Nathan?"

Nathan bristled again. He once again didn't like how Tim was putting things. But he also felt that attempting to explain things to Tim just wouldn't work…besides….he wasn't even sure how to explain it to himself. The plan could backfire…he could end up hurting…

And Nathan frowned again. Damn! Why did he even care so much? He had one close experience with the girl and that was it. He barely even knew her and she certainly didn't know him. Life was a bitch sometimes. He knew that well. So she ended up a little hurt…why should it matter to him? She'd get over it. And he'd get what he wanted. That was what mattered…right?

Finally he answered Tim. "No, but she might be the bait."

Tim just smiled.

{}

Haley couldn't keep from shivering a little as she remembered the experience, seeing his eyes looking into hers so intensely…and then the total contrast of his actions when he had gently removed the leaf from her hair. She did her best to shake away her thoughts. But it was too late. Brandon had already seen it.

"Yeah, you do have your eye on someone else, don't you? Who Haley Baley?"

She shook her head. "I do not have my eye on anyone Brandon. And Lucas and I are just friends. It's just…well…you know Nathan Scott?"

Brandon whistled low through his teeth. "Nice change of subject. Uh, yeah, I mean I don't know him personally, but I know who he is. Everyone knows about the Scotts and most people know about his connection to Lucas. Is that what this is about?"

She ignored his question. "So what do you think…about…Nathan?"

Brandon inspected his sister suspiciously with his hazel eyes and then suddenly shook his head. "Oh no Haley, you're not telling me you have a thing for Nathan Scott, are you?"

Haley scoffed at the assumption right away. "No, of course not! He goes around pulling pranks on Lucas and making his life a living hell. I just…"

Brandon moved forward, grasping his sister's arms gently, but firmly. "Look Haley, I don't know what you're getting at, but if you're thinking about getting together with Nathan-

She cut him off quickly. "I am not thinking-

But he was just as fast to cut her off, needing to have her hear what he had to say. "Haley, don't get involved with that family, okay? Don't think that you can help Lucas by going through Nathan. I don't really trust anything about him and his dad, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Haley just smiled, but inwardly thought that Brandon was onto something. It was possible that she could get Nathan to listen to her, could find a way to get him to stop hurting Lucas…could kind of use him.

No, that wasn't the way she normally thought, but dealing with him wasn't normal anyway. And Nathan had started all this with her best friend. If she could find a way to stop it…

"Brandon, you worry too much sometimes." She laughed and hugged him.

And Brandon hugged her back, though with one more warning. "Just watch it Haley…don't get too involved in this…don't leave yourself vulnerable with him."

{}

"Hey Karen h-

Keith found himself suddenly cut off as Karen made her way quickly to him from behind the counter and just hugged him.

"Hey…whoa there…everything okay?"

Karen said nothing, just closing her eyes and holding on. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to. "Keith…just hold me please…"

Every warning bell went up in Keith Scott right away. He held the woman he had always admired so much, tightly. "Karen…come on…you're scaring me. Is this about Lucas…is something wrong?"

Karen closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the man who had stood by her when his brother had abandoned her, who had loved Lucas from the beginning…who had vowed to never leave either of their sides. "No, it's not Lucas… and I would tell you if I could…I would Keith. Please understand that. But now…for now…I just can't. I can't Keith. Please…just hold me."

Keith was still worried, frightened. But he just did as she asked. He held her…held the woman he secretly loved.

{}

Opening the door later that day, she heard it right away…

"I wanted to go out and have some fun with Tim. I mean I am in high school. What's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong here Nathan is you played only half your best the other night, and even your best now sometimes isn't cutting it. You want to be as good a player as me…you want to get scouts to take a second look at you…hell, to take a first…you better start training a lot harder. You're lucky. You should realize that. You know how many guys would kill to have what you have, a father who understands the game…who knows how to make you a winner?"

"Yeah…but…"

"No. No buts Nathan. You better decide here and now, whether you want it…whether you want to be the best…"

She could hear a heavy sigh…and then…

"I want it."

"Good, because now we can get to wor-

Closing the back door quietly, Deb purposefully walked up the second set of steps that led to the bedrooms. She hadn't wanted to be seen so she had come through the back door. And now she wearily headed up to the bedroom she shared with her husband, not able to stomach any more of the tense, but familiar conversation she heard downstairs. Later she would tell Dan to stop pulling at their son so much, to let him be the teenager he should be, and to instead encourage him to focus a little more on his not so good grades…

Later…

But for now…

She just wanted to take a shower…just wanted to escape it all.

Entering the bathroom she shared with her husband, she started to remove her clothes, starting up the water. Thinking once again of her son downstairs arguing with his father, she started to smile a bit. She could remember when he had been in her stomach, kicking up a storm all the time. Dan used to joke with her that there was a basketball in there too and their soon to be born child was dribbling away already, practicing his jump shot. It would make her laugh and forget the discomfort.

Testing the water after she had undressed, she stepped into the shower, the heat level feeling just right. Standing underneath the massaging spray of hot water, she closed her eyes, remembering again…

Coming to Tree Hill hadn't been entirely easy for her. She had been young and uneasy about moving away from her family, but she had done it to start a new family with Dan…one they hadn't planned, but were doing their best to prepare for.

And then he was born. Nathan.

Deb smiled now once again, tears just commencing to fall from her eyes. How his appearance, his first welcome to the world had brought such joy. All her uncertainty and fears had fled. Her baby…her baby was there. After all the morning sickness, the restless nights of sleep, the not being able to look down and see her feet…she was a mother. She had a baby…a baby boy…and he was beautiful, so alive, so full of life.

The tears came down her cheeks faster now, falling onto her chin and shoulders, mixing with the hot water.

Oh those first years of his life had been so simple, had been so joyous for her. She sang to him, read to him, played with him…and then Dan would come home from work and lift him up and spin his son around, laughing, saying how he was going to be just like his father. And she would just smile and shake her head…happy…ever so happy.

Then things got tenser as Nathan started growing, was faced with his brother one day. Deb started realizing that their perfect life was not so perfect. Her husband had a son, one he had abandoned, one he needed to own up to. And his pushing of the athletics was bothering her too. Why couldn't he just let Nathan be a child…be a little boy?

She had started involving herself more in the foundation…spending less time at home. And slowly her son, her beautiful little boy started changing, growing…started moving away from her as his dad continued to coach him.

Her body began to shake as the crying increased, the tears augmented.

She missed her son, that little boy she had raised so happily, that sweet little baby. She wished she hadn't spent so much time away. She wished…

She wished time could just stop.

She needed…

She needed…

Clutching her stomach now, the tears coursing down her face, she sank to the floor, her body trembling. _"Oh God…"_ She cried out softly. _"Please…please…"_

OH, she thought. Just another chance…please just another…just give me enough time…

To help my son.

To love him.

Please…

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading. /Feedback is adored!


	3. Chapter 3

**When Two Worlds Collide**

Chapter rating: T

Excuse please the weird x breaks between parts. Unfortunately pretty much doesn't allow any symbols, so this was the one way to get breaks in. I don't like how it looks, but for now I guess it's the one way to make it work. The breaks are just too important for me to omit.

Chapter 3: _**The Game Begins**_

Pulling into a parking spot that wasn't far from the entrance to the school, Nathan brought the SUV he was driving to a stop, and closed his eyes. Monday, back to school. Oh…yea…

Slowly opening his eyes, he laughed. School was okay…most of the time. It was just too bad academics had to get in the way of the good part.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, making it move further away from his face. Truth was he was a great basketball player, a social mascot who had more admirers than you could count on two hands, a true winner by his own arrogant admission, but…

Well everyone had to have one downfall, and his was his classes. He was coming close to failing all except for physical education and his carpentry elective. Being able to make a decent bookshelf had saved him in that class…with a little bit of 'help' from some of his 'friends.' Hey, what the teacher didn't know didn't really matter as long as Nathan made the grade.

Unfortunately though, that wasn't going to be enough. Cheating and getting a little extra help wasn't as easy when it came to his core classes…Geometry, English Lit, American History, Chemistry, and of course…French class. Huh, too bad French class didn't stand for the study of French kissing. He'd be getting an A most likely then.

It all really wouldn't matter he kept insisting to himself if too factors weren't getting in the way. Basketball and _Mother Dearest_. His grades were what decided if he could play basketball. Basically, if he didn't start improving he could kiss the hoop and ball goodbye. And as for Mother Dearest…well Mom wasn't psycho enough to go around threatening him with wire hangers, but she was getting angry and Mother Lionish enough to be on his case over and over again about his 'unacceptable' grades.

What he didn't want to admit though was just how lost he was feeling about it all. The theorems in Geometry were making his head spin. Every chemical combination in Chemistry was starting to enter his restless sleep, making him never want to see a balancing equation again. The book he was _supposed_ to be reading for English Lit was still sitting in his backpack, where it moved back and forth from class to home, his reading status still in the tens place…for a book that surpassed the low hundreds. American History was a blur of people and places that he cared not one iota for and…truthfully didn't understand. Lastly came French, a language that made him feel like a blind person navigating a maze.

Yes, truth was, Nathan Scott needed help.

And the sad fact was…he had no idea how to go about getting it.

And he had no plans to get it.

/x\

Wearing a dark blue mini skirt, a black button down top that fit snugly, a black leather jacket over it, Peyton walked from her car over to her boyfriend's…noticing how he was just sitting there wearing a striped shirt and jeans…doing absolutely nothing it seemed. Shaking her head, she tapped on the window.

/x\

Nathan shook himself, smiling as Peyton's face came into view. Rolling down the window, he leaned against the door. "Hey…"

Peyton smiled back, though still with a bit of curiosity. What was he doing? "What's going on Nate?"

"Just thinking of you Baby."

She laughed fully now, leaning against the window so she was face to face with him. "Oh yeah. Right."

He didn't laugh. "Come on Peyton. Maybe I was."

"Open the door."

Hearing that no nonsense voice, Nathan did as asked.

Peyton climbed into the SUV, bringing her hands up to Nathan's face, and kissing him. Sitting back afterwards, she laughed once more. "You are so full of bull. You were not thinking of me. What…conjuring up new ways to torture your brother?"

Nathan's face soured as he moved away from his girlfriend. "You had to go and do that, huh? Bring up the bastard I have for a brother, the one who has not only stolen my position, but also wants to rob my girlfriend."

"So…what you going to do about it?" Peyton stroked his cheeks with the tips of her long fingernails lightly enough to not scratch him.

"This." Without any more words, Nathan cupped his girlfriend's face and brought her in for a kiss.

/x\

"Hi Blue Eyes."

Lucas jumped at the unexpected touch, feeling two hands come from behind to lock around his neck, and then without warning…let go. "Uh…"

Brooke laughed, amusement and sparks of fire seeming to come out of her mouth. "Ha…oh, seems I've captured the golden boy and made him speechless. So, you willing to teach me any of your winning moves? Like that one you used to cinch the game for the Ravens the other night?"

Lucas looked down into Brooke's very up close face. Man, she was pretty…pretty sexy too. But he had always considered the chase to be one of the most fun things, and here with Brooke the chase seemed to be unnecessary. Still, she looked good in the tight black jeans and fur collared sweater she was wearing, her hair framing her face in flirtish waves. Very…very good…

Brooke smiled irresistibly. Ahh, Golden boy was looking right at her, those intoxicatingly blue eyes sinking right into her line of vision. And boy, if this wasn't a crowded high school hallway…

"Luke…hey…"

Hearing the familiar voice, Lucas shook himself out of his reverie, smiling weakly at his best friend since kindergarten. "Hey Hales…uh…do you…uh…"

Rich laughter came from Brooke's mouth now. She turned to Haley with a friendly smile. "I think what he means is have we been introduced." She brought out a hand that had cherry red paint on the fingernails, along with a gold bracelet on her wrist. "Hi, I'm Brooke."

Lucas noticed the tentativeness and bit of guard in the way Haley smiled back, her voice sounding a bit unsure to him. It made sense. Even he was a bit surprised how Brooke had suddenly turned from him to Haley.

"Yeah…hi…Haley James."

Brooke laughed with a curious look on her face as she shook hands with Haley. "That is so funny. You have a first name, first name…and so does blue eyes here and his favorite brother, Nathan. So funny."

Lucas questioned Brooke, not catching on. "What do you mean?"

"Haley James…both first names…Nathan Scott…both first names…and Lucas"

Lucas cut her off quickly. Having his name said right after Nathan's, comparing their similar last names, the connection they shared because of their biological father, was not something he wanted to be discussing. "I get it Brooke."

Still a little surprised by his reaction, but also agreeable, Brooke's dark sculpted eyebrows rose for one second, and then relaxed with almost the same quickness. She turned to Haley once again before returning her attention to Lucas. "It was so nice to meet you Haley. And you…" She reached forward, bringing her hands up the collar of Lucas's flannel shirt. "You keep playing games like you did the other night and you may just become the cream of the crop of Tree Hill…maybe even break Na"

"What's wrong Brooke? Ran out of guys to go after that now you're even pursuing the riff raff?"

Lucas felt Brooke finally move away as Nathan and Peyton approached from the opposite direction of the locker lined hallway, Peyton looking not happy, and Nathan displaying that mocking smile on his face. His own face turned to surprise though at Brooke's words.

"Ah…Nathan…feeling a little jealous? After all, Luke did play much better than you the other night."

Standing near Luke still, barely over her bewilderment at Brooke's unpredictable personality and very forward ways, Haley noticed also how her comments brought a frown to Nathan's face, an angry defiant one…and…wait, was that just a bit of…uncertainty?

Peyton, who was standing beside Nathan, was well aware of her own feelings though. She quickly gave him a dirty look for his remark about Lucas. Then wanting to end the whole situation and…well…wanting Brooke away from Lucas now…she linked arms with her best friend. "Come on Brooke." With a wave of her curly hair she also pointed to her boyfriend as she took hold of his arm. "And you…you stop picking on your brother."

With a look of disgust though, Nathan moved his arm from Peyton's grasp. "Shut up Peyton." He tightened his hold on his backpack. "Ah, I've had it with this. Go ahead and spend time with your flirting gossiping friend and I'm going to go hang out with the guys before class starts…" He turned to Lucas with a sneering remark. "You know Luke…real guys…ones who don't rely on their cute little girlfriends to protect them…"

Lucas just frowned, noticing that even though he did it quickly, how Nathan gave Haley a look before he turned to leave.

Angry and annoyed with the whole Nathan-Lucas situation, Peyton called back to Nathan. "You are such an ass sometimes Nate!"

He didn't even bother to turn back.

Brooke laughed to break the tense mood that only someone like Nathan could create. She loved the guy, really she did. He was an unpredictable bad boy who didn't even insult her with his remarks. She was a gossip and a flirt. No secret there and the more who realized it…well…the more fun it made things. But anyway, back to Nathan, Brooke liked him because underneath his hard sometimes cold exterior, there was a bit of a sweet guy…maybe about ten percent anyway.

She smiled. Okay, so he could do with some learning in the tender loving guy department, but at least he was fun…and a good basketball player…and rich. Noticing Peyton's look of discontent still she strengthened the link with her friend. "Come on Peyton, let's go to class."

Of course before she left though, she smiled up at Luke, bringing a hand to his face. "And you…do me a favor and just think about teaching me some of those moves, okay? I promise I'll be a very good student and behave myself…" She winked suggestively at him. "Well…maybe I'll behave myself…maybe not…bye honey…and nice to meet you Haley."

/x\

Haley loosened the dark red scarf she was wearing and shook her head at the two departing forms. "Okay Luke, so what was that?" She watched as he shook his head.

"Haley, I have no idea. I mean Brooke…well she's making it pretty obvious."

Haley laughed dryly, putting her hands on the waist of her dark brown jeans that went with the scarf and patterned sweater she was wearing. "Well what do you expect from someone who is known be in pursuit of everything that is categorized as a male?"

Lucas laughed too, though a little less sarcastically. "Ah Hales…come on. She's not that bad…I mean I think she just unintentionally encourages a lot of negative attention about her."

Haley scoffed. She had so much respect and admiration for her friend. But sometimes when it came to the opposite sex he was just a little too trusting. From the beginning she had noticed his naive ness sometime when it came to girls. He was very wary of members of the same sex.

But girls…well he seemed to trust them more, which probably was because he had such a good relationship with his mother, a woman who Haley admired and respected too. It was easy to see why Lucas was so close to her. It was just kind of unfortunate that it made him a little gullible when it came to girls. Especially now. Before his whole involvement with the Ravens, Lucas had seemed to hang out with her the most, Luke and Hales all the time…even though Lucas would hang out at the court too playing ball a lot, it wasn't that far from her house and the café, so she would just pop on over lots of times.

Now though, things were changing. Girls were looking at Lucas more, especially this Brooke it seemed…and then there was Peyton. Haley barely knew both girls and still hadn't been formally introduced to Peyton, but she could already see how interested they seemed to be in her friend. Even with Peyton being Nathan's girlfriend, something that was well known all around the school, and a relationship that was considered a staple of Tree Hill High, Haley had already seen signs of her attraction to Lucas.

It wasn't that Haley thought he would reveal any dark secrets to either of them. He was too secretive a person to do that. Even with her, he still kept certain things held in tight. And as naïve as he could be with girls at times, he still had that part of his personality that protected him from anyone who wanted to hurt him…that part that stopped him from opening up with anyone too much…except his mom she supposed, and maybe Keith. It was just…well…

She cared about him…and looked out for him as she knew he did for her…and…

Haley didn't know if she would ever admit to her friend the truth…that she wouldn't mind if their friendship went beyond…

"Hales…"

Haley looked up, seeing Lucas waving his arms in front of her, trying to get her attention. She pushed away her thoughts and went back to trying to convince him that Brooke wasn't worth pursuing. "Oh come on Luke, she _loves_ the attention. Brooke is a total flirt. I barely even know the girl and I realize that. And she's probably not above using someone…"

"You mean someone like me?" Lucas asked with a smile and then wrapped a friendly arm around Haley. "Ah come on Hales. You don't have to look out for me. I can take care of myself. And don't worry so much. Maybe I'm not really looking for something serious anyway. Maybe I don't mind a little flirting and risky business."

Haley's finely defined brown eyebrows came up in surprise. "Really?"

Lucas smiled and let out a low chuckle. "Yeah…I'm getting kind of tired of all the pranks and everything. Playing on a team where some of your teammates consider you more the enemy than the other team can be kind of aggravating."

Haley frowned and her thoughts immediately centered upon Nathan. That day by the water had been…weird. She hadn't known how to react, but now, after talking to Brandon and everything, she was starting to wonder if that meeting had been for a reason…if there was a way she could help her friend.

She refocused her attention on Lucas. "Uh, what if there was a way to get them to stop…to get it all to stop? If there was, it would have to start with Nathan, right?"

Lucas peered at Haley closely, trying to understand the intent in her eyes, but they were revealing very little. "Hales…what are you talking about?"

Haley laughed. "Oh, just how it would be if someone found Nathan's…I don't know…oh forget it. It's so ridiculous. The guy is simply a jerk." She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Look, you don't have to dive into risky waters if you want to get away from the game and the Ravens. You can call me too. We can go catch a movie and do some pee wee golf and…"

Lucas laughed too, his earlier suspicions fading with the way she had turned the conversation, though still there in the back of his mind ready to leap to the front if needed. "Yeah Hales, we can do that. Anytime. It's just…hey…going out with Brooke could be fun."

Haley's smile slowly faded and she turned away from Lucas so he wouldn't see. Why…why couldn't he see her as more than just a friend…why couldn't… "Yeah…I guess…" she replied with disguised sadness.

/x\

"Okay, so that was _WEIRD_!"

Brooke laughed at Peyton's remark as they sat down by each other in their American History class. They had come in early so their teacher still wasn't there. "Weird? I thought it was kind of nice talking to Lucas Darling."

Peyton refrained from commenting on the way Brooke referred to Lucas. That was annoying yes, but the conversation that happened in the hallway, that had just been strange, irritating and…infuriating. "Brooke, I'm talking about when we were all there…Haley…"

Brooke interrupted suddenly. "What do you think of her Pey…Haley I mean…what was your first impression?"

"I've seen her before today."

"Yeah…but you haven't really talked to her, have you?"

Peyton thought about it for a moment. She had Haley in one of her classes and she had seen her around, but that was it. "Uh, no. Our paths have never really crossed until all this stuff with Lucas and Nate got started." She frowned after mentioning her boyfriend. He was the one who had made her feel infuriated.

Brooke was too occupied with her sleuthing though to really notice her friend's reaction, just listening to her words. "That's what I thought. She's definitely not like us…more goody goody I think."

Peyton shook her head. "Yeah…maybe. I get the feeling though that she's not really a part of that category. Mostly, she seems to spend time with Lucas, which could mean a lot of things I guess..."

Brooke's eyes sparked with enthusiasm. "Yeah…you know what Pey…I think she has a case of puppy love for him. Just our blue eyed scene stealing player doesn't seem to realize it."

"I guess. Look, what does it matter?"

Hearing the annoyance in Peyton's voice, Brooke could tell she was thinking of something else. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't get upset because of Nate. He was just going through one of those temporary jerk stages…he'll come around."

"Brooke, he acts that way _all_ the time around Lucas. I'm sick of it. We're fine. Then he sees him and…it's like he becomes this total ass. And he's so focused on here…" She gestured around the room. "High school and basketball and…he's just so limited in his thinking sometimes. And so focused on revenge now."

Brooke's eyebrows came up. "Wow Pey… It's almost like you're saying you're not happy with him. But you guys have been going out with each other for forever." Even as Brooke made those remarks she remembered some of the questions she had had when Nathan and Peyton had first gotten together almost a year ago. Outwardly they seemed perfect, Nathan the star basketball player and Peyton the top cheerleader, but inwardly they were both very different people. Inwardly they didn't blend as well. And it seemed that now…both were starting to see that…maybe… anyway…

Brooke spoke tentatively now. "So…are you thinking…I mean…" She looked around making sure no one could hear. "You're not actually thinking of breaking up with him, are you?"

Remembering some of her encounters with Lucas…and then flashing back to some actually pretty nice memories with her boyfriend, Peyton shook her head in the negative. "No Brooke, I'm not thinking of that…I just…I think there has to be some change…in us. And I definitely think he has to make his peace with his brother…before his hatred for him destroys everything we have that is good."

/x\

Keith had a look of surprise on his face. Around lunchtime he had looked up from the car he was working on to see Dan standing underneath the open garage door with two bags in his hand. Now, minutes later, he was sitting next to his brother on a concrete wall that surrounded a small tree, eating the lunch he had brought for both of them.

It wasn't that Keith and Dan never talked. They did. It just wasn't often, and Dan certainly did not make it a habit to drop by the garage. There was always that unfortunate possibility that he would run into Lucas there. Keith guessed anyway that was the main reason why his little brother stayed away from the place.

Keith watched his brother for a minute now. Dan Scott. Years after high school and he still had that athletic build he had had when playing for the Ravens. His hair too looked pretty much the same, though now the way he had always worn it in front of his face no longer made him look boyish, just…a little younger than he really was. Probably why Dan insisted on wearing it that way. He had always been the vainer one. All one had to do was look at the basketball team photos and see how Dan had made sure that his best side was always showing, that the way he was angled in the picture was just perfect.

And that, Keith supposed, was what made Dan Scott…Dan Scott. Since he had been a kid he had always wanted to control everything. He had always done everything he could to be the best, to succeed. The one time he had messed up royally had been of course when he had managed to get his girlfriend pregnant in high school…and then decided to abandon her and the child. Dan Scott's perfect control had all of the sudden developed a huge chink in it.

"So you know Keith, I'm glad you're finally coming to the games. It just would be kind of nice if you would start routing for your nephew."

Keith smiled amicably, the gesture bringing a nice touch to his simple yet appealing facial features. "I am rooting for my nephew Dan, every time I come to a game."

Dan frowned. "Ah come on Keith. I don't mean rooting for…him. I mean supporting your family…your own nephew."

Keith laughed dryly. "Him…Dan? You can't even say his name, much less admit that he's the son you were stupid enough to abandon."

Dan frowned. Why did Keith always have to make such a point of it? It was in the past. And it wasn't like Lucas was totally without a parent or anything. He had his mother. That should be enough. He had made one mistake, getting Karen pregnant. Was he going to have to live with that mistake the rest of his life? And why had Keith insisted on becoming so much a part of the kid's life, and yet barely had anything to do with his real nephew…why? "Look Keith, I made my decision a long time ago and that's it. You insulting me isn't going to change anything."

"Well Dan, I too made my own decision a long time ago, and I can tell you one thing. You've missed out on a lot."

Dan was bristling with anger. He had always been the one with the more fiery temper. Yes, Keith could get mad too, but it took a lot to get him there, and his anger was very different from Dan's. Keith rationalized things more, whereas Dan had been and always would be very spontaneous. He supposed it was a flaw of his, along with the other flaw some accused him of having, being too controlling. He didn't look at it that way though. His supposedly 'controlling' part of his personality had gotten him where he was…rich and successful. "Look, I don't want to hear anymore about that kid, alright. I wanted us to just have lunch together. But as usual you've got to start lecturing me. I swear, just like Dad was."

The thought of his father made Keith turn more melancholy. Their father had died about five years ago, having suffered from a heart attack. It hadn't been sudden though. He had been in and out of the hospital for most of that year. It had been so hard for their mother especially. Afterwards, she had moved in with her sister in Texas. Keith missed her and knew Dan did too just as much, if not more, though he wouldn't admit it. Though Keith had pretty much felt close to both of his parents it had always been obvious that Dan had gravitated towards their mother. She was a strong minded yet kind woman. And as for their dad…he had been strong too, but added to that had been a domineering quality. One that could turn people off, and also make them look up to him with respect.

Though their father had been impressed with Dan's basketball abilities, he had also been concerned by Dan's laziness when it came to his schoolwork. And that was where much of the grief between Dan and his father had started.

Keith could still remember how Dan had acted when he was in high school. He was always cocky and sure of himself on the outside, but there were the few times, especially with those he felt safe with, that he would reveal a little more of himself.

One night, a very vulnerable night, Dan had even gone to Keith for guidance. He had Whitey breathing down his neck about the upcoming games, scouts coming to look at him, his father insisting that his schoolwork stay up to par…and…a girlfriend…a girl he believed he loved…pregnant.

It was because of nights like that that Keith loved his brother. It was because of the time a nine year old Keith had fallen off his bike into a dry gulf, breaking his arm, and a frightened yet determined five year old Dan had run to go get help, promising to come back for his big brother. It was because of the night their father had died when both of them had reached out for each other…needing the understanding that only two brothers could have. It was because…

It was because of many things, and for that Keith felt guilty about Dan's questioning. Yes, he was angry and probably always would be at his brother for abandoning a woman as special as Karen, and for not embracing his son, but it wasn't like he was on some mission to hurt his brother…or his own nephew. Yes Lucas was his family, but Dan was right about one thing. Nathan was too.

Looking straight into his younger brother's sharp blue eyes he responded to the comments about their father and about Nathan. "Dan, I'm not going to lecture you. You made your decision and now it seems your content to live with it. Fine. I just will never be okay with how you have left things with Lucas and his mother. They are both important to me, more so than you know probably"

Dan interrupted angrily, wanting to end his older brother's calmness. "And what about Nathan, huh Keith? He doesn't matter?"

Keith's stillness irked him, that composure that had always encouraged people to be honest and trusting with him. Though Dan had always had admirers on every side of him since he had started showing his prowess at basketball, he had rarely had people he could trust, really trust, people who cared about him. He had always gotten the feeling that most of his friends had been there simply for one reason…that he was great at what he did. If he had been poor at playing they probably would have retreated. They stuck around because he was good.

Keith on the other hand, had never had many admirers, but Dan had noticed one thing. He had always had friends who were faithful and who cared about him, the person, not so much about what he did. As far as Dan knew he wasn't really in touch with those high school friends anymore, but that probably had to do more with the practical side of Keith, that aspect that just made him accept that friendships come and go…

But he also had the feeling that if Keith _chose_ to call up one of those friends they would be there for him…it would be just as it was in high school…because he was Keith.

And from the time they had been teens Dan had secretly envied his brother for that, his ability to choose people in his life who cared about him. People like his ex girlfriend…

As much as Dan wanted Karen away from his life now, he inwardly had to admit that she was a person who genuinely cared for people because of what was inside of them, not for what was on the outside. It was one of the things he had seen in her right away, one of the things that had made his decision to leave her not as easy as he had let on.

The truth was there was a part of him deep inside that had questions about the choice he had made that fateful night.

But that part never came to the forefront, because Dan had never been one to wallow too long in self miseries, or the miseries of others. He was too ambitious and driven to let those things bother him that much. Even with the car dealership he owned, he approached everything with a nearly ruthless intent, leaving the hard edged physical motivation he had always applied to sports, now for his son, Nathan.

Keith sighed wearily at Dan's outburst. He hadn't slept well the previous night. Karen's actions in the café that day had frightened him. He had come in, ready to get some of her delicious coffee, and instead found himself comforting her. When he had asked her why she was upset, she had reassured him that nothing was wrong with her or Lucas, but still, she hadn't told him what it was about, only that she would tell him when she could. That hadn't been enough answer though, and now he was still anxious about what had worried her so. "Of course he matters Dan. I am his uncle."

"You barely act like it!"

Keith shook his head. "What, Dan? What do you want? You come saying you want to have lunch and you start it out with one attack after the other, even complaining about Dad. I'm sorry that I'm not there for Nathan that much. But you see he has you and his mom. Lucas only has his mom…and me. Now having her is one tremendous thing, believe me. But financially it hasn't always been easy for her. But you don't want to talk about that, do you Dan? You want to act like they don't exist. But I can't do that, you see. So you tell me, what do you want to talk about? Nathan? You want me to be closer to him?"

Dan sighed. "Yeah, I would like that."

Keith's face displayed a short smile. "Fine. I'll try Dan. I swear, I don't mean to hurt him. I don't think I really am anyway. He doesn't seem to need me in his life."

"And…that kid…does?" Dan questioned bitterly.

Keith shook his head with an ironic smile. "Yeah Dan…_Lucas_ does."

"That kid…ruined everything. Nathan was in top form before he joined the team. Now Nathan…you saw him the other night…his playing was lousy."

"I wouldn't say that, after all the baskets he shot."

Dan's eyebrows came up in surprise. "You were watching him?"

Keith let out a low chuckle. "Of course I was Dan. I come to see Lucas, but it doesn't mean I don't notice Nathan too. It's hard not to notice him on the court. He's damn good."

"Yeah, but he needs to focus more. He can be even better. I know he can. He can be the best. I tell him he has to boost up the training. He's into all that social high school stuff now, which is okay, but I keep reminding him that basketball is what matters; he's the best and he needs to maintain that. And I know he can get even better. I know he can be playing for the top college teams if he just"

Keith put out his hand, interrupting his brother. He had already seen it. He had watched it happening after the game the other night when Lucas had made the winning shot. Keith had been so proud of his nephew that he had hugged him hard. But on the other side he had watched as Dan lectured Nathan about not being good enough. It had been easy to read the tension in the boy's body language. He had looked tired and maybe even a little resentful, but also…

Keith wasn't sure, but it had worried him some. If Dan pushed too hard…

He tried to speak gently now. He didn't want Dan to be alienated from his own son. And more importantly, he didn't want to watch his nephew hit rock bottom because of too much pressure. "Look Dan…I know you want Nathan to be the best. And he already is a fantastic player. Just…don't be so overbearing with him, okay? He's just a kid, Dan. He probably plays because he enjoys it, but if you push him too hard…"

Not even the gentleness had worked. Keith could already see the anger in his impulsive younger brother's face.

"Push him too hard? What is that…your hand holding pansy way of dealing with things?"

Keith sighed. If the welfare of his nephew hadn't been involved it wouldn't even be worth it. Dan would always be set in his ways.

"Don't you tell me how to raise my son…_MY_ son! You hear that, Keith? Not yours… you who couldn't even get a woman to be with you that instead you settled for my hand me down!"

Keith's hand came up at the vicious insult directed toward him and Karen, but slowly he brought it back down again, smiling sadly at his brother. Violence wasn't going to solve anything. One of these days Dan was going to be forced to wake up and face reality. But for now…

Well, Keith had done all he could. He stood up, throwing the remains of his lunch down on the concrete wall, and turning his back on his brother, he left.

Before he could hear Dan call out his name…and before Dan let his face fall into his hands with frustration. He was angry, he was upset…but he was also sorry. Sorry for once again, as he had done in the past, hurting his big brother.

/x\

___"And a nice A there for you Lucas...Well done…" ____The teacher moved to the other side of the room and spoke in a quieter voice. "Nathan, this is definitely NOT what I would call an improvement. I've said it in the past and I'll say it again. If you need help come see me. I'm sure we could find a way to improve these grades, even find you a good tutor." _

"Hey Nate…"

Nathan drew away from the memory of earlier that morning and finally threw the ball in the basket.

Tim searched the profile of his best friend, but was unable to find a cause for Nathan's distracted attitude.

Nathan simply said nothing as both of them took turns making baskets in the Tree Hill Gym, participating in some pre-practice before Whitey came, and the real practice began. He couldn't deny though how much it bothered him, sitting in his American History class, watching his too good for words half brother getting another stupid A while he was handed back a paper that started with the first letter in dog. He felt like a dog sometimes while in class, a standoffish pet who felt lost and confused. He thought of the teacher's offer. It was so ridiculous and yet…

There was that part of him that wanted to go back to the classroom and tell his teacher that yes he needed help…yes he wanted to do better. Then his senses returned and he realized how foolish it would make him look, how embarrassing it would be to have his friends know that he was an excellent basketball player, but an idiot student.

He didn't want to admit that there was something he should know how to do…that he didn't know how to do.

He took the ball again and threw it, easily making the basket. Too bad he couldn't as easily make a decent grade.

/\

"So, that was a great finale to the game the other night Lucas."

Lucas looked up to see Jake sitting a few lockers down from him as they changed into their practice clothes. The light brown haired guy was one of the few of his teammates who actually talked to him and liked him. "Thanks Jake. Too bad it took me almost the entire game to do it. I swear I got the ball from the opposition more than I had it passed to me from my so-called teammates."

"Hey…I pass it to you all the time."

Lucas laughed at his friend's indignant tone. "Yeah, I know Jake. You've been cool with me since the start and I got to say, I really appreciate it."

Jake responded easily. "Hey, you're a hell of a player and you even like to read. It's not that easy for me to find other guys on this team who read something other than the game results in the Tree Hill Flier."

Jake had never been too picky about who he got along with on the team. The way he saw it, as long as they played good they had a right to be a Raven. But he was picky about who he chose to be close friends with, and already he was counting Lucas on that list. He liked the guy for his determination and resolve. He had already taken the brunt it seemed of the games and teasing. It could only get better from here…

Right…ha ha…tell that to Nathan Scott. He was an unbelievable player, but he also was an egotistical ass at times. Things could be looking up for Lucas soon though, especially with the way he had played the other night. Of course, it could all backfire on him too if Nathan Scott decided he wanted revenge.

Lucas laughed at his friend's remark about their teammates only being interested in reading about the game in the school newspaper. It was true. Not that many of the guys on the team were that literate. Most thought books were the enemy.

Jake was one of the exceptions. It no longer surprised Lucas to see his friend lost in a book on the bus to a game. It was nice actually to have found someone on the team who had that shared interest with him. "Yeah, well, I'm just glad that I have one person behind me on this team."

"Ah, come on Lucas. The other guys are slowly starting to come around, and they'll start to even more after Nathan lets up."

The expression on Lucas's face was a wry one. "If my half brother ever decides to stop being an imbecile."

Jake laughed ironically. "He will…he has to."

Lucas shook his head, not entirely sure.

/\ A Little Later /\

"DAMN IT boys, this is PRACTICE! And while we're at it, try to remember you're on the SAME TEAM!" Removing the hat that covered his shiny head, Whitey grimaced. Those two were going to cause him a nervous breakdown.

The other night's first part of the game had been almost laughable, watching Tim, and Nathan attempting to keep the ball from Lucas, as Jake did his best to get the ball to Lucas, and Lucas simply tried to make a basket. Of course the game had included some great shots by Nathan and a final triumphant shot from Lucas, but it could have been even better. It could have been won much faster if only…

If only the stubborn, bullheaded, surly two best players of the team would learn how to act civilized with each other. When they hadn't been trying to get the ball from each other during the game they had been too busy giving each other dirty looks. It was absolutely infuriating…maddening…

And very sad to see…

Considering…

Considering that years ago while only young boys they had created a magic on the court that had made a man even as hard and tough as Whitey react to…

With unbound emotion.

/x\

"You can't keep it to yourself forever. You're going to have to tell them."

The woman across from Karen nodded her head, but still looked unsure. Karen herself didn't know how to act. When Deb had given her the news yesterday she had been dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she was saying. Now as she sat in one of the café's booths across from her friend drinking a hot coffee, she still couldn't quite believe it…didn't want to.

"I know Karen. I know. I just…I don't know how and…I want to make sure it's the right time."

Karen shook her head. She had no idea how this friendship between Deb and her had happened, what force had been at work to pull them together, but she was so glad it had, that they were friends. Not even the thought of Dan could ruin that. They rarely talked about him anyway. If it was about Dan it had to do with Nathan and for some reason that didn't really bother Karen. It had at first some, so Deb had kept quiet, but when Karen had noticed her friend's distress about the lack of a relationship between her and her son, she had put away her own bad feelings about Dan and encouraged the conversation.

It would be nothing new to those that had gone to school with the curly dark haired petite woman. Even as a cheerleader and member of the Tree Hill High Social Club, Karen had always put others first. The difference now though was she wasn't as naïve as then, she thought. She didn't easily believe promises of others. She didn't fall for the flattery like she had then. Now, she was much more wary… because of…

Well Dan Scott had done two good things for her. He had inadvertently given to her a beautiful son who she treasured with her heart and soul. And he had given her a strength she had never known she had…all by being his usual selfish self.

That's not fair she thought. Not entirely anyway. It hadn't been all bad. If it had been, his leaving her never would have hurt as much as it had. It never would have twisted her heart so …

She liked to pretend that it was only because she had been pregnant, but that wasn't entirely so. There had been more, more than just Lucas, more than just her being scared. There had been the pain of lost love.

Taking a long sip of her coffee, Karen drew away from her memories, looking at Deb's face, such a young face. Deb was a very pretty woman. Karen felt like she was already looking older, even though they were nearly the same age as each other. But Deb had such a youthful face, such a kind one. How Karen hadn't wanted to like her at first, but with just a little bit of time the other woman's friendliness and ability to extend an olive branch of peace had broken down Karen's barriers.

She spoke gently now to her friend, knowing that if she was going to be a real friend to her she was going to have to remain strong and supportive. She brought her hand out, touching Deb's. "You'll think of it Deb. You'll find the right place. Just don't take too long. After what you said…after the news you gave me…well Deb, you and I both know…"

"That time is imperative…"

Karen closed her eyes. Time…how it moved too fast sometimes…how it just wouldn't slow down…

Slowly she opened her eyes again, nodding her head. She wouldn't lie to her friend. She would help her, but she wouldn't engage in false truths. "Yes Deb…yes…"

/x\

That day, Whitey thought back now, had been captivating…captivating to watch two boys who knew nothing of their relation to each other, playing as if they had the bond of blood and a joined spirit uniting them.

Of course they had…just hadn't realized it.

From the beginning Whitey had been watching them, both of them, secretly. He had gone to junior games to see them play apart from one another. Those first years Lucas and Nathan had been on separate teams. Then the day had come, that one unbelievable day when they had joined on the court together. It had been an outside one, similar to the one they had played at when they had engaged in their little competition before Lucas had joined the team. And Whitey had been there to watch it.

Though they hadn't been aware of it, Whitey had known the history of the two boys. He could still remember when he had learned of Karen's pregnancy, not from Dan of course. Then he had learned that Karen was going to have the baby on her own, that Dan wanted nothing to do with it, that college was more important, and basketball.

Whitey had come close to laughing when he heard Dan had committed the same stupid act again, got a girl in college pregnant. Had come close to laughing until he had thought of the implications…now Dan had two women who he wasn't even married to, pregnant with his baby. One, he wanted nothing to do with, and the other, who he probably had not one iota of how to raise. After all, Dan was still such a boy himself, still that arrogant selfish boy who craved attention and desired mainly his own happiness…who was too impulsive and greedy to be a real team player…

But that day Whitey had let go all the past with Dan and simply watched the two boys play…play as if they had always been meant to play together. It had been nothing short of amazing, watching the laughter come to their face, watching the pure joy both felt for the sport, the love they held for it. They played simply because it brought them exhilaration; it filled them with life's happiness.

And together…oh together. One played with a driven force, a hard ferocity that exploded on the court, a raging bear, and the other was like a graceful eagle, flying across the court. Separately, they were good, made more than just decent baskets and dribbled the ball with style. But together, they were a force to be reckoned with. Where one was rough, the other was softer. Where one was a little less sure, the other was purely confident. Where one was too light, the other was deeper.

It was easy to see though that neither of the two boys was thinking of any of this that day…slapping hands with each other and teasingly moving the ball away from the other. That day they had simply found another person who loved the sport as much as they did…someone who played for the same reasons…someone who…

"NATHAN…stop trying to keep the ball away from him! And LUCAS…work with the team! You're not each other's ENEMY!"

But the looks the two boys gave each other now told a different story.

It was a look so different than the ones shared between them when they had been those two younger boys, two boys who had not realized yet…

Who had not been told yet that because of the sins of their father…

They had to hate each other.

/\ Later that afternoon after practice /\

"I'm getting so sick of Whitey's constant yelling."

Tim laughed as he walked near his friend. "Ah Come on Nate, when does Whitey not yell?"

Nathan frowned. "But he does it so much more now. Always getting mad at me for not giving the ball to"

Tim smiled, barely listening to his friend now, noticing a certain brunette, as they made their way down one of the school's hallways. Hmmm…time to help his friend get this little plan along… "Well what do you know Nate…it's your future girlfriend over there."

Nathan frowned once more and then looked over in the direction Tim was pointing at, noticing Haley carrying a lot of books and trying to shut her locker at the same time. "Shut up Tim."

Tim laughed. "Ah come on Nate…now's as good a chance as any. It's perfect."

Nathan's voice became suspicious as he noticed Haley finally managing to get her locker shut, and then starting along her way down the almost deserted hallway. "What do you mean Tim?"

"I think I just came up with the perfect way to move along our plan to get rid of your dear old brother…to get him where it hurts most."

Nathan started to protest. Yes, he wanted to stick it to Lucas. But Tim could sometimes do things that…well…that ended up backfiring. And right now he didn't care for the sly smile Tim was directing towards Haley either as she haphazardly tried to navigate her way, still carrying the load of books, almost completely blocking her face from view. "Tim"

But Tim was already moving and before Nathan could act, he started acting like he was rushing, heading straight toward Haley.

Tim didn't feel that great about what he was going to do. Poor girl had to be caught up in the line of fire. But…soon she'd be receiving a bit of help from an unexpected source. Yes, his friend could be a total jerk, they both could be, but he also had always had the ability to be a bit more chivalrous...which would work perfectly in this case.

Doing her best to hang onto the books she was carrying, Haley reacted with shock when she felt something…someone push by her, sending the books flying …and her along with them.

Nathan's frowning look turned to one of concern and disgust as he watched Haley fall down in the nearly empty hallway, the books she had been holding scattering all over the floor as they fell too.

Tim grimaced, but continued hurriedly along his way. Oops, he hadn't meant to knock her down, only to knock some of the books out of her hand. Taking one look back, noticing how Nathan was quickly making his way over to her now, he felt a little better to see that she appeared to be all right, just caught off guard. Secretly saluting to his friend, he continued along his way. Time for ___Nathan, the snake charmer of the female population at Tree Hill High_, to do his work.

Nathan shook his head at Tim's salute, still furious that _this_ was what his friend had meant. Quickly he got down on his knees and searched Haley's down turned face. "Haley…are you okay?"

Haley looked up slowly, noticing a pair of concerned, familiar eyes watching her carefully. She looked up into those eyes, temporarily hypnotized by their color…their sharpness…their… ___"Green…no blue…bluish green…"_

Nathan's face displayed confusion. Oh man, had she gone down on that hard edged floor too fast…was she delirious? "Uh…what?"

Haley shook her head, scooting backward, away from those piercing eyes…that looked so different now. She felt mortified. She was sitting across from Nathan Scott, and she was mumbling incoherently about the color of his eyes. Then the mortification turned to anger. She was sitting across from Nathan Scott, the guy who was out to get Lucas, who had backed her up against a tree, who had probably planned this whole stupid scenario with the idiotic help of…

She grabbed at the book he had just picked up for her. "Give me that. And why don't you just go join your stupid friend, you know the one who just did something as rude and asinine as push a girl down in the hallway..." She searched his face angrily. "Yeah, you probably do know since I'm sure you're the one who persuaded him to do it. Whatever Nathan Scott wants, Nathan Scott gets, right?" With one more furious look she moved away and reached for the rest of her fallen books.

Nathan inwardly recoiled at hearing his own words of an earlier time, his own vow thrown back at him in such a negative way, with such hostility.

___'I always get what I want…'_

But this wasn't what he had meant. It was almost as if he had knocked her down himself. It made him feel uncomfortable and sorrowful… It made him…

It made him reach out for her arm, turning her around so she'd be facing him when he tried to explain, inadvertently causing him to knock the book out of her hand.

"Wait a minute. You think I planned this?" He regarded her incredulously. "Come on Haley, do you think I'm that much of an ass that I would plan to have you knocked down in the hallway…and then make my way over to you, acting like I was your defender! Give me a break. It sounds like something out of a stupid 80's teen movie, or even worse…one of those gangster movies from the 30's." He did his best impression of one of those old time gangsters.

___"Okay…I want you to knock the girl over and then I'll make my way over, sweep her up off her feet and plant one right on her-_

He was cut off suddenly by the sound of her laughter, such an enlightening sound, soft and vibrant. It brought an unintended smile to Nathan's face in just seconds.

Soon in fact, both of them were grinning, as they sat across from each other, forgetting that they were still in school, that they were down on the floor, that even though the hallway was pretty much vacant, it was a very noticeable area of the school.

"I…I guess it does sound kind of stupid…kind of overdeveloped." Haley added with a sheepish voice.

"Yeah, but I get it. You don't really like me much obviously." Well, he hadn't really liked her at first either…had he? And yet now…

Haley faced him with resolve. "Well, why should I? After the way you treated Lucas earlier today…how you always treat him…I find it absolutely disgusting…and then you go and…"

She looked away. Nathan reached out though and touched her shoulder. "I go and what…"

"Nothing."

"Haley…"

She shook her head, speaking quickly and shrugging her shoulder away from his touch. "Oh come on, what does it matter anyway? Why should you even care if I don't like you? It's not like anything I feel affects you."

"What if that's not true?" Whoa! Wait a minute, where had that come from?

He had spoken so quickly that Haley blinked now. Was he actually being honest with her? It was hard to tell.

She had always been good at being able to tell when someone was giving her a load of garbage, when someone was lying to her. And with Nathan, even though she had barely spoken to him, even though she hadn't really noticed him that much, not until all this had started with Lucas anyway, she had already sensed that he pretty much bluffed his way around everything and everyone. There was no reason to believe he wasn't doing the same with her. And yet…

Nathan noticed it now, how she was watching him with such quiet intensity, her deep brown eyes scanning him. How those eyes made him think of a …a deer…a watchful deer…a cautious deer…a perceptive one…

And now he wasn't sure why, but he simply knew, he didn't want her thinking that he had planned this… that he was simply using her to get to…to stick it to…man, everything was getting so complicated.

Turning away from her now he started gathering the books that were nearby, including the one he had accidentally made her drop, and afterward got up, picking up the farther away fallen books. Then turning back to her, balancing the books a bit precariously in one hand, he held out his other hand to her.

Haley looked up from her place on the floor still, seeing that concealing smile come to his face.

Nathan laughed awkwardly, still attempting to keep the books within his grasp. Geesh, what was she planning to do, open up her own library? "Uh, I'm offering you some help here…you know…doing the gentlemanly thing and holding my hand out. Kind of the thing they do in those thirties gangster movies…ah…"

A giggle escaped out of Haley's mouth as she watched him try to juggle one bigger book on top of a smaller one, another one starting to slip down in between his arm and the front of his shirt. The sight made her smile humorously.

Nathan glared. "Ahhh…you find this funny do you? Me struggling to hold this load of books while you sit there on the floor, acting totally rude and laughing at me!"

She giggled once more, but this time accepted his hand, feeling its firm strength lifting her up off the floor easily.

But as for his grip on all her books…well…

Just in the nick of time Haley reached out for the one that had been slipping down in between his arm and his blue striped shirt. And then with a helpful gesture, she reached for another.

Her action caught him off balance though, and Nathan struggled to keep hold of the rest of the books so they wouldn't go toppling down upon her head, which just reached the level of his upper chest. In about a minute he was able to get his balance back, successful in his measure to keep the books from falling.

And that one solitary protective act surprised her. He could have just yelled out and let the books fall, but instead he had done his best to keep a hold of them so they wouldn't fall…fall on the floor…on her.

"Thanks."

Nathan smiled…a genuine smile…that made his eyes an even deeper color.

And for one second Haley wished they were on the floor again so she could be looking directly across from those eyes, see their depth. But now they were both standing and he was so much taller than her that it was a struggle to really see him up close, that if she wanted to she would have to move closer and that was something that she didn't…

"Uh…please tell me that you weren't planning on taking these all the way home. I mean if I keep up this defender hero scenario that's going to mean that I'm going to have to carry them all the way for you and you see…I'm really not that unselfish. There's only so far I go when being the so called gallant knight."

Haley couldn't help but smile at his sarcastic admission. "Well, don't worry. They're all back to the library. But you don't have to help anyway. I can do it myself."

Nathan just shook his head and started walking towards the library, holding the majority of the books still. He watched as she started following alongside him with the lesser amount of books she was holding. "So, what do you do with all these books?"

Haley answered dryly. "Uh…_STUDY_."

He regarded her incredulously. "With _this_ many books?"

"Well I tutor too."

Nathan's face showed some interest. "Really?"

"Yeah." She watched him intently as they came to the book chute for the library. The interest in those eyes… "Why, do you need some tutoring yourself Nathan Scott? Are you not as perfect as everyone thinks you are?" She teased lightly.

The question instantly hit him hard though, almost like a physical attack. She was too perceptive sometimes, too watchful. He laughed nervously, trying hard to cover it up. "No…I mean…I don't need any tutoring. I understand the three execu…executive branches of government and all that." What the heck was he saying…mumbling about his history class?

She replied calmly. "It's the three branches of government: executive, legislative and judicial."

Nathan's eyebrows came up in frustration. "Whatever! I get it all!"

An easy smile came to Haley's face. "Fine." She put her books in the chute and watched as he put his in too. "Well, thank you for your help."

Nathan watched as she started to turn around from him, but still bristling with anger at her earlier comments and her actions giving him the impression that she was inwardly laughing at him, he grabbed at her arm, turning her around suddenly to face him. "I'm not stupid!"

Caught by surprise, her eyes widened. His hold on her arm was not hurtful, but it was sort of tight. "I never said you were." Up so close, his hold had brought her just inches from him, Haley read the vulnerability in his eyes, seeing it flash away as he blinked, but for one second it had been there, and she had witnessed it. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea." She touched his hand, feeling it slowly move away from her arm, and then she started to leave again.

Nathan completely let go now, moving back from her and watching as she turned her back to him. But he didn't want to leave things like this. It was too much with him the victim. It was like the deer had gotten away, the prey had become the victor. He pushed away the thought. Now he was starting to look at things the way Tim had. And he didn't want to do that. He had called her the bait…and he supposed she was that. But she wasn't anything as crude as the prey.

Also…

He had actually enjoyed laughing with her, seeing the genuine smile come to her face, brightening it. She seemed such an honest person…and her smile was so truthful…her laugh real.

Hmmm…maybe there was a way to keep things still to his advantage and at the same time see that smile again.

"Aquamarine."

Haley turned around questioningly, that one word stopping her retreat. "What?"

He smiled deliciously. "My eyes…I mean that's what you meant earlier…right?" He walked forward. "You know…when you were staring right at my face…talking about colors…it was my eyes, right?" He continued to walk, managing to corner her against a wall.

Haley looked up at him, swallowing. "Uh…"

Finally, satisfaction. Finally, he was the one with the advantage, just the way he liked it. "I know how hypnotizing they can be."

Haley's own eyes widened, but seeing the way his lips curved up after his last remark, understanding he had meant it humorously, she felt herself smiling too…and laughing.

Seeing that laugh, what he had wanted, Nathan laughed too.

"You are so full of yourself."

"But I do have the most hypnotizing aquamarine eyes."

Haley looked away, but was still smiling. "Oh enough. You are a complete jerk sometimes and…"

Nathan watched her intently. "And what…"

Haley looked back up at him, suddenly turning serious. Those eyes…oh… they were sort of hypnotizing…and yet… Her thoughts turned to Lucas and she immediately sobered. Lucas was her friend, her best friend, and Nathan was…was… "Nothing. I have to go."

"Haley…"

She faced him meaningfully now. "You're like a snake Nathan Scott, charming and trying to be charismatic, yet inwardly…" She moved up closer to him, advancing steadily, until this time it was him who was being backed up into a corner as her actions and words caught him off guard. "Inwardly you're always planning something, aren't you? Well I'm not going to be a part of any game you have planned to get to Lucas. I'm not as dumb as you may think."

"I never said-

She cut him off quickly. "And I'm not as gullible either."

She turned and walked away. Nathan Scott was using her…she was almost sure of it. But what he didn't know was that…

She wasn't the only one being used.

Nathan watched her back with a smile, thinking: No, you most definitely are not gullible Haley James. I get the feeling you are up to something too. Let the games begin.

What both didn't realize though was just how dangerous this game was they were playing…how surprises were in store for them…how personal this game was going to get…how it would bring a strange unexpected feeling…

And the pain to come as unbelievable revelations started to come to pass.

They thought it was only about them, but it was about so much more.

/x\

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading. / Let me know what you think. I enjoy reading people's comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Two Worlds Collide**

_Chapter Four:_ _**Not A Pretty Picture**_

Note: In this story Lucas started out not playing well for the Ravens, and then improved. Haley and him have never gone to Nathan's house or his beach house. Both Deb and Dan's parents/family are different from the show.

**Thanks:** Thank you **Ladyschumi** for the feedback! And thanks to everyone who has this story on alert and to anyone reading. I appreciate it all!

Chapter Warnings: Some language in this one and a lot of tension /I have to warn too, I go for realism as much as possible in this story, with drama of course, lol. But that means you're not always going to like characters actions. This one has some of that.

Ah, and I found out finally how to make breaks work. Yay!

O********O

_Onto the story_…

Debra Danielle Neville Scott stood at the water's edge silently. She had first come to this town, Tree Hill with reservations, doubts, worries and regrets. After all, it had only been the previous year when she had packed up and left home, ready to start the exciting venture of going away to school. She had been so full of hopes and dreams then…and…well, a lot of naivety. Nothing could ever happen to her. She was invincible. She knew what she wanted to be. She had gone through high school smoothly with grades that had made her parents proud. She was popular with plenty of friends. Life was just…great.

Then she met Dan Scott…and life entered a roller coaster full of more twists and turns than she could ever imagine. He was good looking, smart, and…very convincing. It hadn't been long before their fun carefree relationship had went from the living spaces of the dorms to the bedroom. It wasn't long before she found herself in a predicament that she had sworn always she would never allow herself to fall into.

Dan did the honorable thing and proposed marriage. He had already charmed her parents from the first meeting and even after confessing their blunder he had still been able to stay in their good graces enough to get them to help him financially with his business aspirations. He was the perfect match, attentive and caring. He was admitting his mistakes and taking responsibility. He was…

A liar.

Deb pushed back a blonde lock of hair while she remained standing, looking out at the water. Tree Hill was a town she hadn't known about at first. But its physical beauty was appealing and a nice distraction to any newcomer. The water nearby the grass lined banks was in evidence throughout town. And here at the beach, it was at its most gorgeous. After the car dealership had started to really take off, her father had helped buy this place for them. It included a summer cottage that was more like an actual house, and full ownership rights to one small section of the beach. It was a dream come true.

And it wasn't that much of a surprise to Deb why her father had invested in buying a place like this for them. He knew the love his daughter shared with him for the great outdoors and the beautiful night sky…and what could be better a place to view that fantastic night sky full of stars than at the water's edge?

Later she would wish that this place had been there for them when she had first found out the truth, the things he had kept from her. She had felt so alone during that time. She was living in a new town with a baby along the way and she was married to a man that had not only managed to get her pregnant, but months previous had done the same thing to another girl, someone he had abandoned.

Deb had been so young then, so inexperienced, and so insecure that she had deliberately avoided this other girl. It was so ridiculous to call her a woman then. They were the same age and she had barely considered herself a woman. She hadn't wanted to think about this girl and why she and Dan hadn't worked out. She wanted to act like she didn't exist…she wanted…she wanted her old life back…the safe one…the right one.

But as much as Deb had wanted to go back, she hadn't been raised to be a quitter or a coward. Facing her husband, she let him know what she thought of his past mistakes, that they were married now and she believed they could learn to deal with those mistakes…and that if he ever lied to her again…she would leave him forever.

She had been at the advantage then and Deb fully took it. She was young and naïve yes, but she was no fool. She made certain her husband understood that and that he had every intention of giving her and her unborn child a good life…that he intended for them to be a family.

With time the wounds healed. Soon there was a new baby, a bouncy little healthy boy. Her pregnancy had actually been a better time than Deb had at first thought it would be. Dan proved to be there for her when she had needed him. And during that time she ended up bonding with her husband more than she had believed possible, after the revelation of before. And now this new baby made things even better. Dan resolved to stay away from the other child…and Deb…

She had welcomed that decision.

Deb sighed now, thinking how selfish she had been then. That time, she now knew, hadn't been easy for her friend Karen. She had battled through a lack of money and the absence of an actual father for her son. She had dealt with hospital bills while trying to keep a job. She had dealt with so much. Thankfully, Keith had been there for her. Deb could only imagine how much worse it could have been without his support. But even still, Deb, now in her more mature wisdom, knew that period of time could not have been easy, not at all for Karen. And yet at the same time Deb had been wrapped up too much in her own life and problems to want to help…to be able to accept that Dan had another child on the way…one he should be involved with…one he should provide for at least.

Then she had only cared about herself, Dan and their baby. And maybe that had been for the best for Nathan, at least for a while, because it meant she devoted herself to him and to her husband.

And Dan…well he learned then to work hard too…to hold onto both of them. She saw in him a caring devotion along with some growth. There were the vulnerable nights when he would reveal to her his unhappiness sometimes he had experienced while growing up. There were the times when she would wake up in the middle of the night and make her way to their son to see if he was all right, for as a baby Nathan had been fussy and woke up during the middle of the night often screaming for attention. When she'd find an empty room she would get concerned until she heard a soft sound. Quietly entering the living room, she would find the two of them there, Nathan in Dan's arms listening quietly as his Daddy sang to him his old high school songs. Deb would just smile in the background and then as she saw their son's eyes tiredly start to close, for yes he was fussy, but he also got bored easily, she would sit down next to her husband and embrace them both.

Deb looked up at the clear almost cloudless sky now, hearing the morning tides crash against the rocks. Yes, Dan Scott was not what most would call a saint. And yes it still was such an unhappy way to begin their marriage, finding out about his past relationship with Karen, and yes she had a hard time justifying now what he had done, after getting to know Karen herself. But she couldn't deny it… the truth of her feelings for this man…

She loved Dan Scott. She loved the inner boy inside him, the caring man he tried to be, the attentive father he wanted to be, and the ridiculous sense of humor he sometimes had. She loved that he had tried so hard…that he had done his best to make them both happy.

Deb closed her eyes now, tears at the edges of her lashes. She loved him. She loved them both. She loved them so much.

And she was so scared now…she felt so alone. Even with her special friend…the person she had been so scared of at first…even with her loving and caring parents…her family…she felt still…alone.

"How…how do I tell you both…my son who is still growing up…the man I love…how….how do I tell you…" She looked up to the skies, praying for guidance….and the wetness the golden lashes had held…fell down her face.

****_**Days Later**_****

Ahh…rain.

Haley Scott hurried across the sidewalk wishing she had brought an umbrella with her as some unannounced morning rain began to pound the pavement. Her jeans, red long sleeved shirt and burgundy jacket weren't really much help. Pushing away her gradually dampening hair, she rushed for the school's entrance, blindly.

"Hey…"

Haley gasped. In her rush to get inside and out of the rain, she had come dangerously close to running into someone…someone like Nathan Scott. She looked up at him now, taking in his Ravens sweatshirt, blue jeans, dark blue jacket, combed back hair, and…ah…umbrella.

Nathan just laughed at the sight of a dripping Haley. Man, she looked like a drenched rat, but even so, the attentive brown deer like eyes were still brightly shining…staring at him…underneath cinnamon waves of wet hair.

Seeing her visibly shake from the cold and wetness, he pulled at her arm with a grimace, bringing her underneath his black umbrella's cover. Feeling her resist at first, he spoke with annoyance. "Hey, stop fighting me. You look like a drowned cat."

Haley retorted dryly. "Wow…I bet that line works all the time…must be why the girls can't resist you."

Nathan didn't even bat an eyelash before replying in kind. "Yeah…that and my amazing aquamarine eyes." Seeing her immediate laughter at that comment, Nathan smiled and brought the umbrella over her head even more. "Come on…let me do my gentleman routine and get you into the school before you drown out here in the rain."

"It's not that-

Haley found herself being cut off as he held onto her arm and nearly dragged her into the opening hallway of the school. She frowned as he finally let go, both of them now inside. Watching as he closed his dark monster of an umbrella, her frown grew.

Seeing the discontent in her face, Nathan shook his head back and forth with irritation. "Okay…what you going to complain about now?"

"I do not like being dragged around Nathan Scott."

He retorted dryly. "Would you rather be dripping wet then…because in the future I can be a rude uncaring ass and leave you out in the storm if you want."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Oh no, having the rain soak your clothes and hair isn't bad at all."

She spoke with annoyance. "I was fine." Scowling as a wet hair fell over her forehead, she furiously pushed it away, only to have it promptly fall back into her eyes again.

"Fine…seems like you're just always fine." His voice was brusque, but his touch was gentle as he moved his fingers over her face, catching a hold of the wet strand, and slowly pushing it back away from her face… away from her eyes. "Fine Haley…_ABSOLUTELY_…fine."

Seeing those bluish green eyes staring right into hers with firm meaning, Haley shivered. Was he flirting with her…was he…

Before she could say anything, he laughed softly and walked away…away from her…away from that space in the hallway. Like an elusive animal, Nathan Scott was gone.

But not forever…oh no…he was the snake…a sneaky snake…

And she absolutely _HATED_ snakes.

O****O

Continuing down the hallway, taking a turn to the left, Nathan found himself suddenly face to face with his girlfriend. "Hello…hello…"

Shaking out her wet navy blue umbrella, Peyton touched her boyfriend's face, bringing him in close for a kiss. As it came to a quick end on his part, she frowned. That wasn't the reaction she wanted.

Nathan swallowed as Peyton placed her hands on either side of her short cheerleading skirt with displeasure. Oh brother. "Hey…"

"Don't hey me. What's wrong with you now?"

Nathan frowned, moving his umbrella to his other hand. As he looked away from Peyton he was surprised to see Haley walk by as she made her way to class. Watching her for a moment, he heard his girlfriend make a sound of dissatisfaction. He turned back to her quickly. "Nothing." But his answer was obviously too late.

Peyton's look was ticked. "Okay, what the heck are you planning now? Charming your brother's best friend just so you can piss him off? Don't you think that's a little juvenile? And isn't it a bit crude to use the girl just to get your way?"

Nathan reeled on Peyton furiously. "Who the heck said anything about me using anyone?!"

"Whoa…am I interrupting a family feud here…Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

Both Nathan and Peyton turned to face the interrupting Tim with glares on their faces. "Shut up Tim."

Tim put his hands up in defense, moving backward. "Hey…just trying to be friendly. Sorry."

Peyton waved her hand at him in dismissal. "Oh forget it. I've got to go find Brooke." She turned to Nathan shortly, touching him on his shoulder. "I guess I'll see you later…Bye."

"Peyton…" Nathan started calling after her, still wanting to talk to her. But she was already halfway down the hallway.

Tim put his hands in the pockets of his black jeans sheepishly. "Uh…well I guess I _did_ interrupt something there. You and Peyton on the rocks right now?"

Nathan turned away from his friend and made his way to his locker, opening it up. "Why the heck should I tell you? With all the stupid ideas you come up with…man I swear…"

"Ahh…are you still sore with me for what I did with Haley?"

Taking out his books, Nathan slammed his locker shut and turned back to his friend with a less than happy face. "You _KNOCKED_ her down in the hallway Tim!"

"I already told you…I didn't mean to knock her down. But hey…it kind of worked…right? You got to do your knight in shining armor act."

"Whatever…it was a stupid asinine thing to do."

"Well our little surprise for Lucas today is going to make that look tame anyway. This one's going to be a whole helluva lot of fun."

Nathan's fists tightened anxiously. "What surprise Tim?"

Tim looked at Nathan with shock. "Come on Nate…you know what I'm talking about. Our pre-game present."

Thinking for a minute, Nathan closed his eyes. _THAT_ present. He had forgotten all about it after the altercation earlier in the week with Haley and truthfully now…he was starting to wonder…tonight's game was an important one, at least according to his father and Whitey. He himself didn't see it as that dire, or that much more a big deal than any other game, but anyway…might not be such a good idea to make things too ugly…

"Look Tim…I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know? You were the one who came up with this idea…it's classic. And it's already in the works anyway. He'll be getting it just hours before game time."

Thinking of some of Haley's comments about him, Nathan frowned. Weeks ago, before their meeting by the water, before the incident in the hallway…before getting her out of the rain today, this had seemed right…perfect…

But now…

"Tim…"

"What Nathan…you getting cold feet? You having second thoughts…you ready to just accept it? Let your brother take your spot…your girlfriend"

"He's _NOT_ taking my girlfriend."

Tim smiled. "Really…so it's no big deal that he's over there talking to Peyton right now, laughing with her?"

Nathan looked over in the direction Tim was pointing at, indeed seeing Peyton and Lucas laughing over something. He clenched his fists with scorn. One thing Nathan Scott had inherited from his father was his hot temper. But that temper could be an even more dangerous thing when it worked like it was now…when he used it in a calculated way. This wasn't the time to get excited and explode. This was the time to get revenge. "You said that everything's planned to go this afternoon?" Even though Nathan had planned a lot of the little pranks pulled on newbies, he usually let Tim take care of the details.

Tim nodded his head, noticing the cold look now in his friend's eyes. "Yeah."

Nathan smiled cruelly. "Good, because it's time my bastard brother learned his place. Time he start getting the rules…no one messes with me. And no one messes with my girlfriend."

Tim slapped his friend's back. It was good to have the real Nathan Scott once again. "Just what I wanted to hear."

O********O

Peyton moved back a ringlet of curls from her face, smiling at Lucas. "Okay…so just make sure you don't knock down the entire squad tonight."

Lucas shook his head, laughing and resting a hand against his faded denim jeans. "Never going to let me live that one down, huh Peyton? I apologized. I didn't mean to make you fall at that first game. In fact, I never meant to play that badly. I was having a first off night."

"Yeah, so off that you nearly scored a point for the other team."

"Ohhh…" Lucas made a fake hurt expression, hearing the sound of unaccustomed laughter come from Peyton. It was a rarity to see her in a jovial mood. She seemed to prefer maintaining those darker moods…kind of like him he guessed. Haley always accused him of being too dark and brooding.

"Wellll…isn't this cozy?"

Peyton and Lucas both turned to the girl who had just come up from behind.

"Hey Brooke…"

Brooke returned Luke's meek smile with a stronger more convincing one. "Hey yourself…and you…" She turned to Peyton now. "You know Nate's watching right now…and he don't look too happy to me."

Turning away from her friend, who was dressed similar to her in their customary cheerleading outfit, Peyton noticed Nathan and Tim...watching them…and then quickly turning away.

Whatever, she thought. They acted like such juvenile brats sometimes anyway.

She turned back to Brooke, determined to not let her boyfriend's stupidity get to her. "You know what Brooke…I don't even care. And we need to get to class." She reached for her friend's arm. "Come on." Then she turned back to Lucas. "Hey…we'll see you later."

Brooke regarded Peyton with some surprise, but allowed herself to be led away anyway. Later…later she could talk to Lukie by herself…might even be able to convince him to give her some of those basketball lessons. "Okay…see you later Lucas…be watching you tonight..."

Lucas laughed a bit uneasily. Peyton…Brooke…man…this could get interesting. And a bit hairy.

Smiling back at the girls, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning…noticing his brother…with a fixed glare on his face…Lucas shook his head and saluted…surprised now to see Nathan smiling…and saluting back.

Turning away, Lucas quickly headed to class.

O********O

Sitting down in his office, Dan Scott thought about the upcoming game tonight. It was against one of the better teams, one of the more influential ones. He hoped Nathan was ready. His son was a great player, the best, not as good as he had been, but hey….that had to be expected. Nathan was still young and it wouldn't be easy to break his father's record anyway. Dan didn't at all feel like he was bragging when he said that he had been the best player Tree Hill ever had.

Of course Whitey would disagree. Dan frowned. Whitey had always insisted on playing so carefully, on making sure you were a team player. The man had no idea how to deal with a star player like himself, like Nathan could be…if only Whitey hadn't put that kid on the team.

Thinking of the kid for a minute, that last play he had made the other night, getting the winning shot …Dan's expression was a glaring one. Keith would say that he should be proud of him. But Dan felt like he barely knew the kid anyway. Why should he be proud? Yes, he had to admit, he was good. But he'd never be better than Nathan. His son had been so much better in the position Lucas had stolen from him.

Lucas…Dan rarely thought of the boy by his name. He hardly ever focused on the reason why Karen had picked that name…Lucas…even though he had a bit of an idea why. And after years of focusing on his own life he had stopped wondering, most of the time anyway, about whether or not it had been a mistake that night, to just leave them…to expect her to have the baby on her own…and then raise it on her own…

Most men would have regrets, and yes it was possible that Dan had some, but he wasn't a fool enough to waste his time focusing on them…dwelling on them. There was nothing he could do now anyway. That boy would soon be on his own. He didn't need Dan in his life…and Dan didn't really feel he needed to be in his life. His family was Deb and Nathan. They were what mattered.

And as for tonight…

Only one thing mattered…

That Nathan prove he was a star. Keith could keep his soft lovey dovey approach for his weak nephew…let him prove the loser he was. And let Nathan prove he was the best…force Whitey to give him back his rightful position.

And let Karen's son lose what he had never deserved anyway.

However, even as that hard uncaring man focused on victory and selfish thoughts, the vulnerable little boy and softer side of his personality battled with that rougher uncaring side. For there was the part of Dan Scott that knew his decision that night had been selfish, had hurt the girl he had claimed to love…and there was that part of him that wondered…wondered about the child he had abandoned…

The one who because of his decision…was now a stranger to him…a kid who had gone so far as tearing off his last name from his jersey…a name Dan surmised that the boy hated…for it belonged to the man who had left his mother.

O********O

"Yes…I'd like to reserve a table for three…for dinner yes…Saturday night…"

Hearing the reservation request repeated to her, Deb confirmed it. Saturday night…they'd go out to dinner as a family…and then afterwards, after they got back home…she'd tell them.

O********O

"So like I was saying, Judy's taking over for your mom, meaning I can attend the game with her and Keith."

Haley's words made Lucas smile. The Ravens had an away game tonight. In fact the whole team would be boarding the bus in less than an hour. And it was some of their biggest competition, so it would be nice having some support from his three favorite people. "Good. And we can go out and celebrate later. I heard that they have some cool hang outs in town."

Haley's brown eyebrows came up in surprise. "You don't know if you guys are going to win."

"Well…we've been working hard. Even Nathan was okay in practice today." It surprised Lucas in fact how Nathan had been acting earlier while the team practiced for the upcoming game. He had been almost civil. Of course it might have had to do with Whitey being in charge.

Haley peered at Lucas curiously. "You mean Nathan was being nice?"

Lucas laughed shortly. "Nice…please Hales! I meant he was civil. And it had to do with tonight's game, I'm sure. The whole team's kind of on edge about this one. The Sentinels are one of the best teams out there. And a big rival for the Ravens."

"You're really getting into this…playing with the Ravens now!"

"I don't know about that Hales. I've just decided I'm going to play my best and leave it at that…I'm sure Nathan Scott will continue being an ass so let him…I'm just going to play well and have fun."

Haley smiled at her friend, even though she was wondering about some of Lucas's earlier comments about Nathan. Was he changing…was he-

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rush of commotion down the hallway. She turned to Lucas questioningly, receiving a blank look. He was confused too about what was going on.

Lucas turned away from Haley to witness the continuing scene in the hallway. All he could see though from the distance he was at was a bunch of people crowded around, talking, laughing, and shaking their heads. Turing to Haley one more time quickly, Lucas started to walk faster, the walk turning into a run as he got closer to the sight of the commotion, his locker.

"Oh man, that is so wild!"…"Hey, you got to see what's going on down the hallway"…"Talk about sad!"  
Haley ran too, coming to a dead halt as she finally saw clearly what everyone was making such a fuss about. Oh God…Lucas…

All around him people were talking, laughing and pointing, others murmuring under their breaths, some just staring, but his mind wasn't focusing on any of it…his brain was forever sickeningly instilled with the images before him…of his mother…

"Oh my gosh…that is too funny!"… "Look how they dressed!"… "Look at that title!"

There posted to a small section of the wall were pictures of his mother as she had been before, as she had looked when in school. It appeared that they had come from the yearbook because along with them were some quoted thoughts from Karen Rowe…where she saw herself years from now…her dreams…the future she had planned with Daniel Thomas Scott…

And on one large oversized picture that had been taped to his locker and enlarged to poster size, the caption read…"Karen Rowe…most likely to be dumped…to be an unwed mother…of a bastard son…"

Haley looked at the caption with shock, her eyes wild with fury and disbelief. How…how could somebody do this…how…

And then she saw him…smiling at his brother's reaction…smiling like a slippery snake. It took so much for her to turn away from that sickeningly satisfied expression on his face, to focus on the back of her now devastated friend.

Lucas just stared at the picture one more time, not realizing now how quiet the hallway had gotten, before rushing at it and the rest of the photos, furiously ripping them off the walls and flinging them at the smiling figure. Never before had he felt it as wildly as he did now, never before had he loathed and despised anyone more…other than the man who had caused all this…until now.

Taking the last one, the vile poster that had been plastered to the wall, he smothered his brother's face with it, shoving him violently against the wall. "You want to mess with me, I don't care. But you stay the hell away from my mother! You got me? You want some stupid kind of war…you got it! Look at your girlfriend! Look at how she's looking at you now with such disgust because she knows what a dick you are!" Lucas wanted to say more, but the tears were threatening at the edges of his eyes, so he just pushed one more time, before hurrying out of the hallway like a passing hurricane.

"LUCAS!" Haley screamed out and then turned to a wide eyed Nathan. Her face was one of pain and revulsion. She had known that he was a jerk, but for him to do this…

Silently she walked over to the wall that he was still leaning against. The smug smile he had been wearing on his face earlier was now gone. Making her way to him, she raised her hand and firmly slapped his cheek. Then with tears in her eyes she ran down the hallway, out the doors to find her best friend.

Peyton turned to Nathan, from where she had been standing near him since this had all started, with a glaring expression etched on her face. "Well I guess she beat me to it." Peyton remarked, referring to Haley. "But she left out some of the verbal part. Why don't I give you the 411?" Peyton came in close to her boyfriend's face, her tone sparked with anger. "You are a Jackass and what you just did is utterly sickening. And honestly…I don't even know why I tolerate you because right now I find the sight of you utterly disgusting."

And then he was left alone. Nathan didn't even try to call her back.

O********O

"Luke…Hey Lucas!" Haley ran out to the front yard of the school towards the departing form of her best friend. "Lucas!" She called out breathlessly one more time, trying to get him to stop.

Hearing the voice of his best friend, Lucas finally stopped moving and waited underneath the overhang of the school. It was still raining; angry storm clouds filled the sky wherever you looked.

Haley ran up to him, her face edged with worry. "Lucas…"

Lucas put up one hand, the other wiping furiously at his face, not wanting to allow those beginning tears to fall anymore. He wouldn't give that bastard the advantage or satisfaction of making him anymore upset. "I'm okay Hales. I just…"

His voice was shaking with anger and pain. "I…I don't care what he does to me, all right? But…my mom…everything she's gone through because of that asshole and now to have his son…I swear, I was going to try…but not now, not anymore. He started this. Now he…"

Hearing his voice come close to breaking, Haley reached forward and hugged her best friend, holding him close to her. She loved him. Their friendship was full of so many memories. He taught her how to rollerblade. She taught him how to rock climb, thanks to the earlier teaching of her big brother Brandon. He taught her how to balance a basketball on her finger. She taught him how to juggle more than two apples. Teaching and learning from each other had made up their relationship from the start. Then with time had come confiding in each other and confessing their problems. She knew if it was her in pain, he would be there for her. He already had been. He knew how hard it had been for her when her brother had moved away. He had even been there to comfort her at the airport, holding her back after Brandon said goodbye at the gate. And now…now all she could do was hold him as he had held her then. Now she could only hope that her arms would lend him the comfort he needed…for she loved him.

Sighing, Lucas hugged Haley back, feeling her arms tightly wrapped around him. "Hales…I'm okay…" He tried to convince her, barely convincing himself.

His mother…if his brother had been looking for the one most vulnerable spot of him, he had found it. His mother was everything to him and to have her insulted, to see what her life had been like before, and how it was now because of Dan Scott…was enough to make his mind a raging conflagration.

Quiet now, Lucas pulled back, disengaging Haley's arms from their hold around him gently. "It's okay…I told you I'll be fine."

"Lucas…"

"Shh…" Lucas touched Haley's arm. "I'm okay Hales. But Nathan Scott…trust me…Nathan Scott will be sorry he started this…very sorry."

Seeing the cold determination in Lucas's eyes, Haley thought wryly how it was so similar to the same kind of cold determination…

In his brother's eyes.

O********O

"He is such an ass! Such a jerk!"

"And you're surprised by that still Peyton?"

Peyton looked up at the figure now standing in front of her with shock at first and then a dry smile. "Nice of you to come to school today Jake."

Jake smiled back in a similar way. "Well you know…running a little late today."

And Peyton knew why, knew more than probably a lot of people did. "Yeah…well, you were lucky to get here just in time for the show, huh?"

Jake wiped at his slightly wet brown hair. He had forgotten his umbrella and even running from his last class to the hallway that his locker was in had made him wet. "I got here after lunch. I wasn't that late. And I wouldn't call what just happened here entertaining, simply pathetic."

Peyton grimaced in agreement. "Me too."

Fixing the collar of his striped brown flannel shirt, Jake asked Peyton a simple question…simple and to the point. "Then why do you stay with him Peyton?

"Look"

He cut her off. "You deserve better."

Peyton blinked, closing her eyes and getting ready to ask him what he meant, but when she opened them up again Jake had already walked away.

O********O

He stood at the door now, holding it slightly ajar, watching as the scene outside ended, as she stood there and hugged herself against the cold.

"Well I'd say that worked well."

Nathan closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Well? Maybe too well.

"Nate…"

"Just leave me alone."

"Nate-

Nathan reeled on Tim, his words coming out viciously and quick. "Yeah, it worked, okay? Now just leave it."

Tim shook his head with exasperation. "You know Nate…_YOU_ were the one who suggested this just weeks ago. And when I came to you this morning you hesitated a bit, but you seemed all right after a while. In fact you seemed to think it was the perfect idea. At least I admit I like pulling the pranks. But you…I swear…ever since…what…is it her?" Tim pointed to the figure still standing outside the school, only partially protected from the falling rain.

Nathan's next words were spoken in a low dangerous tone. "Just let it go Tim."

Tim laughed quietly. "You are _NOT_ starting to feel something for her…are you? You're not falling for Lucas's little go-behind?"

It took all of his willpower to not shove his friend against the wall, his anger building despite himself. "_SHUT UP TIM_."

Tim laughed shortly one more time, putting his hands up. "Oh man…maybe you are. Whatever…it'll just be interesting to see how Peyton reacts to this. And she'll be a great girlfriend I'm sure…Miss James…already hit and shoved you now more than once…nice way to start things."

Nathan got ready to say something else, but Tim was already walking away. Turning back to the vulnerable looking figure outside, he let the door go.

O********O

Wrapping her arms even more tightly around herself, Haley simply stood in the same place, getting wet where there was no covering above her. But she didn't care about the rain. All she cared about now was her best friend. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how. She didn't know what to do to make it better. She had hugged him, but then he had walked away after a bit, simply asking her not to tell his mom anything.

Remembering Nathan Scott's smirking face, she clenched her fists with fury. That cold hearted…

"Haley…"

For one second she had thought it was Lucas and got ready to embrace him, but when the voice signaled a different person, the eyes a peculiar color, and the hair all wrong for her best friend, she felt her fury return in spades. "You…you stupid-

"Haley…wait…just…"

Haley viciously tore her arm from the hand that had tried to grip it. "Get away from me!"

"Haley…" Nathan pulled on her arm one more time, attempting to get her to listen, not liking the look of contempt in her eyes as the rain fell down furiously, soaking them both quickly.

"Let go of me." Her voice was quiet, yet with clear intent.

"Just listen-

"No." Haley tried to wriggle free of his grip, but he had both hands fixed around her arms and he seemed determined to make her listen as he backed them up so they would both be entirely out of the rain now. She looked up at him with disgust after he managed to get them to a more sheltering place. "Have to manhandle everything and everyone to get your way always, huh Nathan Scott? Have to manipulate, connive and slink your way through everything because you're so damn scared of people ever seeing the truth…that you're a cold jackass coward!"

Nathan's eyes closed and then came open again, something in them that was too revealing, but he couldn't hold it in even if he tried. That morning, a few weeks ago…the idea had seemed perfect before he really thought it through…before...

He hadn't been ready for the bitter taste that would be left in his mouth. He hadn't been ready for the regret he would feel after witnessing Lucas's reaction and _FEELING_ it…as he furiously shoved him against that wall. He hadn't understood just how sick the images would become when people all around were laughing, murmuring…or just staring…how some had just stared…in shock. He hadn't thought of just how disgusted his girlfriend would feel about him afterwards. And one of the most surprising things was how Haley had made him feel… he hadn't been ready for the sorrow he would feel after witnessing Haley's anguished face, after watching her comfort Lucas, and after hearing the scorn in her voice.

Sure, he had smiled in that hallway, acted like it hadn't mattered, that he was having fun. But almost from the start, when he had first seen the plan he had inspired in his friend…what Tim had come up with because of his own idea…he regretted it.

But it was like Tim had said earlier. It was too late to go back, and later that afternoon there was definitely no time to go back. The pictures were already up and Lucas was making his way to his locker. So he had acted smug…he didn't really like Lucas anyway, still …he knew even then…that this was one prank he would regret.

Realizing he was showing too much vulnerability now though, Nathan buried the revealing look and pleaded his case…to make it look to his own advantage of course. He wasn't ready to let go of too much. "Look…he stole my position on the team, okay? He's trying to get my girl…the stupid guy wants my life! I just want things to go back to the way they were before this whole mess with him got started!"

"And Lucas just wants to LIVE his life! Don't flatter yourself by saying he wants a part of you! He doesn't want ANYTHING to do with you. All he's been trying to do is make a bad situation livable. All you've done is everything you can to make his life a living hell." She waved her arms at him now with sarcastic exaggeration. "You Nathan Scott with your grand house, money and shallow popularity…so damn egotistical, vain and scared of losing all that pitiful existence that you have to resort to stupid pranks and"

Nathan cut her off. "I screwed up okay?! I admit it. It was stupid...and wrong…"

Haley took a step back. Even though his hands continued to hold her arms in their grip, his touch was light enough that if she wanted to get away she could. What he was saying was holding her paralyzed now. Not so much the words…but the raw catch in his voice.

Seeing her eyes looking straight into his, brown eyes of a protective deer that insisted on more if he was going to be convincing, Nathan went on. He knew he could do what he had done before with so many others, lie and make it look like it had been all Tim's doing, but he didn't want to do that…not with her. "I know…I know what I did was wrong. I'm not saying I feel any differently about him because I don't. And I don't like him…I don't want him on the team…I don't want him talking to my girlfriend or anything else, but still…what I did…well it was just wrong."

Haley swallowed, not knowing how to react to what he was saying, except…"Lucas…it's him you should be telling this to…not me. You should be apologizing to him."

Nathan smiled a little. "Uh…well…it's easier I think doing it with you…except for the tiny fear that you might hit me again. Nice little slap there by the way…very effective." He hoped she'd laugh.

Haley didn't. She felt no reason for any joviality now. She still was disgusted by what Lucas had gone through and furious with the guy standing across from her for acting so repulsively. "You're quite the charmer aren't you Nathan Scott… and quite the coward…so easy for you to hurt people…but so hard to just say something as simple as I'm sorry…a total coward."

Those words made him angry now. "Shut up."

Haley laughed dryly, bitterly. It definitely wasn't the laugh he wanted to hear. "Looks like I found your weak spot…well just one of many...not nice huh?" She deliberately moved forward now, staring straight into his bluish green eyes which were dark with anger now. "Having someone expose the rawest part of you…rip open your wounds? It's so easy to see now though, how scared you are of losing the only things you have, your popularity, inherited talent on the court, and your ability to charm people into believing all the B.S. you utter out of your lying lips!"

Nathan was now seething with anger, but he had no time to respond for Haley forced herself out of his arms…quite easily in fact since his hold had lessened even more with each insulting word she had thrown at him. And soon his anger faded, as he watched her walk back into the school, turning her back on him; soon it was him being half covered with rain…as her words hit him hard.

How could someone he barely know…_know him so well?_

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**When Two Worlds Collide**

_Chapter Five:_ **_My Brother…My Enemy_**

Thank you to everyone's who's left feedback, put the story on alert/fave list, and to everyone reading. I appreciate it all!

A special thank you to **sabsfan2** who when I originally wrote this chapter, helped so much with making it better developed.

I********I

This takes place the same day as the 'poster' incident, later that evening.

I******Later******I

"Deb, you ready?"

Deb called back from upstairs, picking up her purse. "Yes…I'm coming." She walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to find her husband pacing the living room floor. "Hey…handsome husband of mine…are you trying to wear a hole in our carpet?" Deb laughed softly, stopping her husband with a quick kiss on the lips. "My goodness, you're tense."

Dan dislodged himself from his wife's embrace. "Well, I have good reason to be. This game tonight is crucial to Nathan's career..."

"Dan…" Deb interrupted carefully. "It's just a game."

Dan laughed shortly as he reached for his coat and started to put it on. "Just a game Deb…just a game?…they're playing The Sentinels tonight, one of the biggest rivals Tree Hill High has and believe me, Nathan is not right now thinking about this as just a game. He knows the importance of beating The Sentinels. He knows how crucial it is…and that's why I made a little phone call earlier in the week."

Deb frowned. She didn't like it when her husband put so much pressure on their son. "Dan…what did you do?"

Dan smiled as he felt his wife adjusting the collar of his coat, laying it flat. "I just made sure someone important would be coming to the game tonight…someone who could be crucial to Nathan's future."

Deb's frown turned now to an almost worried expression. She knew how much her son hated it when his father did things like this, especially when… "Dan, does Nathan know about this?"

"No. I thought it would be a nice surprise." There was a wide smile on Dan's face as he locked his arms around his wife, holding her close. Yes, they needed to hurry, but she was so irresistible…just as she had been that day during freshman orientation when he had met her, only now she was wearing brown slacks with a striped sweater. Then she had been wearing a short flowered skirt with a short sleeved top. And her hair was short now. Then it had fallen halfway down her back.

Especially when he planned something without telling him first. She better be careful. Nathan pretty much did everything he could to avoid arguing with his father. She didn't want to start something that would make her son angry or upset. He would have to decide in his own time when to let his father know how he really felt about things. Often Deb wasn't even sure about his feelings. Nathan wasn't the type to reveal much that often. It was a side of him that was so much like his father.

Dan noticed the way his wife didn't answer right away, as well as 'that' look on her face. "Okay Deb, what is it now?"

Deb smiled mildly. "Nothing. I just think it would be nice if you let your son know sometimes what you have planned. And we should get going. But before we do Dan…I need to talk to you about something."

Dan had started walking to the door already. "Fine, but why don't we do that in the car?"

"No." Deb quickly walked forward, pulling on her husband's arm to stop him. "Dan, really this can't wait."

His look was curious. "Okay…"

"I want us all to go out to dinner this Saturday."

Dan laughed shortly. "Fine…just have to double check with Nathan though…you know how busy that kid is now on the weekends…probably has something planned with Peyton or Tim."

"Well, it will just have to wait. I want us to have dinner…together as a family."

Seeing the strong intent in her eyes, Dan frowned. "Something wrong?"

"I just want us to have dinner together. It's important to me Dan."

"Okay…" Dan reached for his wife, holding her. _Was_ something wrong? "Okay Deb. I'll talk to Nathan about it later…tell him he has to go."

Deb closed her eyes, the warmth of her husband relieving her, along with his words. "Thank you." She whispered against his cheek.

I********I

"Okay Haley let's go."

Haley smiled at Karen, hoping it was covering the truth as she grabbed her things. She should have told her about earlier that day. But she hadn't because of Lucas.

He had asked her to keep it to herself, which wasn't always reason for her to keep mum about something. She had told his mother things behind his back before, like about the time he had lied about hitting a window with a baseball when he had only been covering up for one of his neighborhood friends. But this…

This was different. Very different. The game was going to be tonight and already the team was there at the school of The Sentinels, probably getting ready. Lucas hadn't even been home because the team had stayed at school preparing and then had hopped on the bus early so they could prepare a little more once there. Because of that Karen had no idea what had happened. And right now Haley was thinking that was probably for the best. At least she hoped so.

Oh God, when she thought of earlier that day…Lucas's face, the pain in his voice seemed like it would be forever instilled in her mind. The pictures…those horrible pictures…and the words.

And as her mind replayed what had happened, she couldn't push out the vision of _him_…Nathan, smiling…wide eyed…and pleading…with her. He had wanted her to listen to him. He had apologized to her, but there was no way that could be enough. What he had done had just been so…sick…and awful.

She thought of how he had acted earlier that day, almost caringly bringing her out of the rain…and then…just hours later doing something so disgusting that it had made her feel physically ill. How…how could someone do something like that? How could he be laughing with her one minute and the next hurting her best friend…his brother? How…why…

Haley pushed the thoughts away of Nathan Scott. It didn't matter. He didn't matter. Only Lucas did and the look in his eyes earlier today…the pain, but also the resolve. It made her concerned about tonight's game. What if-

"Hey…Haley, Karen sent me back to get you. You're coming, right?"

Haley looked up at Keith, realizing she had grabbed her things, but had not moved from the spot where she had picked them up from. "Oh Keith…I am so…just really mindless right now…"

"Looks like you had your mind on something..." Keith watched Haley suspiciously. "Haley, did something happen at school today…something you should be telling Karen about?"

Haley got ready to answer just as Karen walked in.

Karen smiled curiously, feeling like she was interrupting something important. "What…something going on here you two?"

Keith spoke to Karen and then turned back to Haley with a meaningful look. "I don't know Kare…that's what I was just asking Miss James here."

Haley looked from one to the other, feeling trapped, but also thinking how this was not the time. Later…she could tell Karen later. Now they had a game to get to so they could give Lucas all the support he needed. He'd probably tell his mom about it later anyway. He rarely kept anything from her. He'd tell her. It wasn't her place to tell, anyway, right…the look in his eyes when he had asked her to not say anything…it had been so insistent. It could wait...

She laughed quickly, doing her best to sound like everything was fine. "No, there's nothing going on Karen. Keith is just being paranoid." She ignored Keith's dirty look and laced her hands through each of their arms. "Come on you two…before we're late!"

I********I

Shaking his head as he looked over the Parklane High school gym, Whitey was wearing a scowl on his face. He had a bad feeling about tonight's game. And yet he was mystified to what had happened to change the tides. Earlier during the day he had already been shocked to see Nathan being somewhat polite to his brother. Practice had been actually…decent. Yes, he had talked to both boys earlier as well as the rest of the team, giving the pep talk about how teamwork was vital for tonight, but he hadn't actually expected Nathan to listen. And with him actually acting okay, Lucas too had let down some of his guard, playing much better than ever before.

He should have known though that it was only temporary. Now with just minutes before the gym would be filling up with people and the entrance of the players, the tension on his team was at an all time high.

Earlier, when Nathan and Lucas had entered the bus it had been easy to see just how angry they were with each other, but the reason why was a mystery, except for some rumored incident he had heard about in the school's hallways earlier. It was definitely a major concern, but not at the top of Whitey's list. Right now, even though it probably sounded cruel and callous, he could care less what those two boys were fighting about. He just hoped they would pull it together in time for the game.

I******I

"And now before we bring in our winning Sentinels, time to give a Parklane Sentinel welcome to the competition for tonight…the Tree Hill Ravens!"

Standing next to Peyton in front of the bleachers, Brooke was jumping up and down with excitement…and anticipation. The whole squad was on edge now, after the earlier stunt pulled by Nathan and co. in the hallway. Brooke had watched plenty happen with the Ravens, seen them pull one prank after the other, but the cruelty of today's earlier act had even surprised her.

It wasn't just about Nathan and Lucas now though. It had affected the whole team. Everyone was wondering how the two Scott brothers would act tonight. Would there be an incident out on the court? Nobody knew. Noticing Lucas coming out now, with Nathan as far away from him as possible, Brooke watched carefully. This could be interesting.

Lucas looked over to Peyton, smiling, and then winked, smirking back at Nathan afterwards. Nathan grimaced, but did absolutely nothing.

"Ummm…what was that about?" Putting her pom poms down, Brooke slid in closer to her best friend.

Peyton pushed back her ponytail and also set down her pom poms. "Just the start of teaching Nathan a little lesson."

Brooke's eyes sparked with wonder. "Wait a minute…are you saying you have something planned with Lucas?"

Peyton laughed. "Yeah…maybe…" Noticing Nathan now attempting a small conciliatory smile, she immediately turned away, giving him the cold shoulder. Earlier he had tried to get her listen to him, saying something about some special plans he had for that weekend for them both, but she had turned her back on him right away. She still was furious with him for what he did earlier…furious and fed up with his pranks and attitude of late.

Watching Peyton giving Nathan the cold shoulder and seeing Nathan's frowning answer, Brooke shook her head and then smiled. "Hey, can I have a part of this too?"

I******I

Up in the stands, Haley watched with a pensive expression. It looked like things were still bad. Lucas was smiling, but the smile was so tightly contained that she had a feeling he had something planned, especially after the way he had just entered. Of course he had reason to be upset, but it wasn't like him to plot things out. He wasn't acting like himself and it was worrying her. And then there was Nathan. He looked angry and…upset.

I******I

"What's wrong with Nathan?"

Dan looked over at Deb questioningly. "What do you mean what's wrong with him? He looks kind of tense, but that's understandable. I told you this is an important game. He just needs to unwind a little before it begins. After he gets out on that court, getting to show everyone just how good he is, he'll do fine."

Deb sighed. "But he doesn't look happy Dan. And I don't think it's just about the game. What if it's more?"

Dan barely looked at her as he focused on his son. "Well it better not be because he needs to play his best tonight and not let anything, anything at all distract him."

I******I

"Well Lucas seems to be smiling a lot tonight." Keith turned to Karen with a tiny grin.

"Yes…but…I don't know Keith. Something's not right. Call it a mother's intuition, but I can just tell…he's holding something back."

"Yeah…" Keith answered wonderingly and looked over to Haley who was sitting on the other side of Karen, but she quickly become fascinated with the coke she was drinking.

I******I

Jake looked from one to the other. Oh man…this was going to be some game. All the way on the bus Nathan and Lucas had kept to themselves, not talking to anyone. In the locker room they had completely avoided each other. Jake had been ready for Nathan to do more damage than he had done in that hallway, but nothing else had happened. Nathan was actually being uncharacteristically quiet. Lucas too had said nothing. And now…Nathan was frowning…and Lucas was smiling. Just plain weird.

I******I

"Nate…"

Nathan said nothing, just continued removing the top part of his warm up outfit, a short sleeved button down jersey that said Ravens. He was still remembering the shared look between Lucas and Peyton.

"Nate…" Tim pulled on his friend's arm, trying to get his attention. "Nate…come on…"

Removing the long pants he was wearing over his uniform shorts, Nathan finally turned around to face his friend as he sat down on the bench and waited for the home team to come in. "What…"

"What…I could ask you that. What the heck was that with Peyton and Lucas?"

"Don't know."

"Nate"

Nathan furiously cut his friend off. "She won't talk to me, okay! She hasn't said anything to me since earlier today…she won't listen to me…she's upset with me." Nathan's head came down afterwards, his eyes closing. He wished now he could just take back the incident of earlier that day. It had been wrong. He knew that now. No, he still didn't like Lucas, and yes he still felt like he was trying to invade his life, but the way he felt now too was just horrible.

Peyton wouldn't talk to him, it was true; earlier when he had tried to talk to her she had simply walked away. Haley was upset and furious with him and even though he was furious with her for some of what she had said, he had to admit, she had hit him hard with a lot she had said. The team was completely on edge, with most of them young and inexperienced players who didn't know how to act when their supposed leader was not acting like one. Even Brooke was acting weird. But what was strangest of all was how Lucas was acting. The guy was actually smiling. And it was making Nathan feel very uneasy. Already there had been the exchange between him and Peyton…what else did the guy have planned he wondered?

Oh, and there were the Sentinels too. Just one of the most crucial games they'd be having this year…at least according to Whitey and his father.

"Hey Nate…"

Nathan opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a worried expression on Tim's face. "Forget it Tim. Don't worry. We'll win the game."

"Nate it's not just the game. Look…" Tim was feeling bad. He knew his words earlier about Haley had made his friend upset, more upset than he already had been. Truth was though, he barely knew the girl. And as he had seen it, she had only been the bait. How was he supposed to know that she might be more if his friend didn't tell him anything? And Nathan was the one who always went on and on about Lucas, how he didn't belong to the team. Well, Tim felt the same way, but now…well was Nathan having second thoughts? Oh…he didn't know anymore. He just hoped this game didn't turn out to be a nightmare because if anything went wrong, Nathan wouldn't only be dealing with the team, Whitey and the school, but also his father. Not a pretty picture.

Nathan stopped Tim with a wave of his hand. "It'll be fine." Then he got up, signaling to Tim. "Come on. Let's go hear Whitey's speech."

I******I

Lucas finished taking off his warm up suit and then started heading over to where Whitey was standing, deliberately staying as far away from Nathan as possible. The incident that had happened earlier that day was still heavily in his mind, but now he was set on doing everything he could to turn it to his advantage, to show his brother that he had gone too far by involving his mother in his little pranks…way too far.

"Okay boys, I'm sensing some tension here, but I just want to say, I want you to let it go. It is time that we play our best and nothing less…let's go out there as a team…"

Nathan and Lucas both only heard half the words, staring at each other instead most of the time…their thoughts locked away, their faces blank.

**_*And finally…the game began.*_**

Whitey groaned as he watched Lucas catch the ball meant for Nathan, nearly dropping it, but managing to hang on. Great. They were completely at odds again.

Lucas took the ball and made the basket. He smiled afterward, happy with himself.

"This is basketball, not football." Nathan passed by with an angry look, still not happy that Lucas had caught a ball clearly thrown to him.

Lucas sneered. "Not my fault if you can't manage to hold onto the ball _LITTLE_ brother."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah…that's about as high as your vocabulary goes huh? Simple idiotic words that they use in elementary school."

Nathan was glaring at him now, but Tim intercepted before anything could happen. "Hey...come on…"

On the other side, Jake too tried to lend some help. "Come on you guys…the game… that's what matters tonight."

In the stands, many people, including the closest supporters of Lucas and Nathan, were starting to give each other looks. Something was amiss.

Nathan and Lucas finally parted.

Then minutes later, Lucas once again managed to get the ball, and made a nice clean basket. He smiled with self satisfaction as the cheerleaders called out his name. Then something really bizarre happened, when Peyton called him over and kissed him on the cheek, Brooke focusing on the other cheek.

Jake laughed at the spectacle, and then shook his head.

Nathan, standing on the other side, looked very unhappy as his girlfriend slid in close to Lucas, practically cuddling with him.

Furious, Nathan made his way over to Lucas after he finally took his hands off his girlfriend. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" He asked angrily, pushing his brother.

Lucas smiled easily. "Just getting into the act…you know, participating in a little of the Ravens way of initiating new team members. Thought I'd just show you that it's all just in fun and games. See, even us new team members can have a bit of fun."

Nathan was turning livid. "Just focus on the stupid game."

Lucas retorted with sarcasm. "Maybe it's you who should focus. Not playing too well tonight Nate…the so-called great. Haven't even seen you make a decent basket yet. What's wrong? Not feeling supercilious enough tonight?" Getting a still angry, but mildly confused look from Nathan, Lucas laughed dryly. "Ooops, used a word that's just too advanced for your elementary school vocabulary, didn't I? It means arrogant…arrogant asshole!"

"Boys…SEPARATE NOW!"

Giving each other dirty looks, Nathan and Lucas finally came apart, having just come very close to physically fighting before Whitey's angry voice interrupted them.

Both Jake and Tim shook their heads. This was going from bad to worse.

I******I

"What the heck is he doing?"

Deb spoke plainly. "I told you something is wrong with him. Look at how he's acting."

"Yeah, because of that stupid kid!"

Deb looked at Dan with shock and then smirked. "Well if he is stupid, part of that stupidity came from you, considering one half of him is you…whether you like it or not."

Dan just shook his head, not caring to discuss this now…all he cared about was Nathan finally starting to play to his ability.

I******I

Haley grimaced, her hands clenched. Could this get any worse?

I******I

Nathan caught the ball and Lucas moved alongside him, bringing his mouth close to his ear. "You know I'm really surprised she stays with you…Peyton I mean if you're too dense to understand…after all you have a brain the size of a pea. Must be why you get all those red marks on your history tests. So surprising considering Peyton's such a smart girl and she's staying with a high school flunky-

Nathan dropped the ball and jumped on his brother, now completely at the end of his limit. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, he began to hit him. As for Lucas, he simply started hitting back.

"BOYS!" Whitey yelled out, rushing over. Meanwhile Tim and Jake too did their best to get there as quickly as possible.

I******I

"Oh my god!" Karen exclaimed, astonished at what was going on. She looked over to Keith who too was wearing a look of shock on his face. Then she quickly turned back around, worried, upset and bewildered.

Standing now as just about everyone was, Keith watched the events as if they were happening in slow motion, noticing some people starting to run out.

Haley covered her face with her hands. Oh God, she should have known this would happen. But now all she could do was watch and hope everything turned out all right. Yes, she did feel a bit of satisfaction seeing Lucas fighting back out there, giving Nathan a taste of his own medicine it looked like, but the satisfaction was minimal. The whole day had been awful. And this game was a total joke. The team was playing horribly and now it was just a nightmare what was happening on the court…brother and brother fighting.

I******I

"What the heck is going on?"

"Dan, calm down." Deb reached for her husband, trying to appease him even as her own mind was churning with disarray. Fighting on the court…and not only that…with his brother.

I******I

Some school officials beat Whitey, Tim and Jake to the punch, quickly, yet not entirely easily, separating Lucas and Nathan. Frowning at Whitey, they told him that violence was not at all tolerated at their school and that for the game to continue, both Nathan and Lucas would have to be benched for the rest of the game. Whitey started yelling, saying it wasn't fair, but gave up angrily when told that if he continued with his tirade the whole team would be asked to leave, and the game would be forfeited.

Shaking his head, Whitey spoke to Lucas and Nathan in a low fierce tone. "Okay you two…you heard them…you're BENCHED for the rest of the game. Now I want you to sit down, behave yourselves and keep your mouths shut."

Glaring at each other, their hair and uniforms in total disarray from their dispute, Nathan and Lucas got ready to say something, but wisely kept their lips sealed as they witnessed Whitey's deadly look. Oh man…they were in for it now.

Karen and Keith were shaking their heads with disbelief, but realizing they had to accept the actions the school had taken. They had been fighting, verbally fighting it seemed since the game had begun, and now it was better for the team if they were just kept out of the game.

Both Karen and Keith made their own mental notes about how they were going to let Lucas know how they felt about his actions, as Karen especially decided she was going to have to have a good talk with her son. She knew he wasn't getting along with Nathan, but for this to happen... She still felt there was something missing from the picture for her son to act this way and she was going to make sure she found out tonight what it was.

Haley crossed her arms with dismay. The way Lucas had been acting out there had been so unlike him, but it had made sense too, considering what had happened earlier that day. Glancing over at Karen now, she knew the woman was suspicious about something. Well Lucas wouldn't be able to keep it to himself anyway. Haley was almost certain he would tell his mom about what had happened earlier that day. Her eyes moved to the two boys sitting far across from each other now on the bench with unhappy expressions on their faces.

I******I

"That's it! They can't do this!"

"Dan, just sit down."

"But it was that kid's fault. You saw what he was doing. Karen's son…he was deliberately taunting Nate!"

Deb replied calmly. "And our son was rash enough to start physically fighting him on the court. The way I see it, they both deserve to not be part of this game. Now I know how important the basketball is to you, but honestly Dan, I just want to understand what made our son act this way in the first place. I want to know what happened before this game."

"Deb…"

Deb quietly cut her husband off again, finally managing to get him to sit down, hoping the staring people would just look away. This wasn't really any of their business anyway and she hated it when people just couldn't pay attention to their own lives. "Dan, after the game we will talk to him."

Thinking about the scout he had called to watch the game, seeing him sitting some seats up higher, Dan frowned, focusing his anger now once again on his son. I did all this for you Nathan and this is how you repay me…well enjoy your sit on the bench because the minute this game is over, you are going to have to deal with me.

I******I

Lucas frowned. Just minutes left and the game was not going well. More than that though was the fact that he was feeling pretty damn angry…with his brother…and himself. Looking up to the stands above, he spotted his mom with a look of discontent on her face. She was not going to be happy with him after all this, but if she knew what happened today…the disgusting display…

Lucas shook his head. She would probably still tell him he shouldn't have been fighting. It was something she was totally against, solving your problems with your fists. But the bastard deserved it after what he had done. Lucas's one misgiving though was that he had basically acted just like the bastard he was so upset with now. He had brought himself down to Nathan's level and that was just not his style.

Since he had been a young boy, Lucas had rarely dealt with things in a hot headed way. He always thought things through before acting. He avoided fights and walked away from bad situations, but this…

He wasn't an idiot. He had been smart enough to know that riling up Nathan that much would lead to destruction and yet he had done it anyway because…

When he had seen those pictures up in the hallway, the cruel words about his mom, it had just made him feel so incredibly angry, so enraged and pained that the only thing he could think of was revenge.

Focusing on Nathan's sullen profile now for a second, Lucas knew his decision hadn't been a good one, but he didn't care so much about Nathan's feelings. It was more having to do with the team and himself…after all his actions had led him to this bench.

And one thing was very surprising to Lucas's inquisitive mind right now as he regretfully accepted his 'benched' state…how upset Nathan had gotten from his taunting, and how quickly.

Of course Lucas had to admit…he hadn't minded so much hitting his brother…not after what he had done earlier. It had even felt kind of good…for a second…and then the whole nightmare of it hit him…as he felt his brother's rage concerning…

It seemed he had hit a very sensitive part of his brother earlier, with his diatribe dealing with Nathan's less than stellar performance in school academics. Nathan's distress had been pretty evident after he had jumped on him like a raging bear, which Lucas found kind of interesting…and surprising. He would have thought someone like Nathan would have no problem with not doing so well in school, but maybe that wasn't so true. Maybe there was more to the surface than met the eye. Fine. At least it gave Lucas a bit of satisfaction. Earlier his brother had hit his most sensitive spot and now…well he may have just found Nathan's.

___Well you got a bit of what you deserved my ass of a brother._

I******I

Nathan looked down at the floor again, anxious. Just one glance up at the stands had told him how pissed off his father was right now. Remembering his father's lecture earlier that The Sentinel game was a very important one, a vital one, Nathan frowned. Honestly, he hadn't really thought it as important as his father, still didn't think it was so much a matter of life and death. But that didn't mean that he thought being benched was a little thing.

Turning to Lucas, Nathan felt his anger fade tiredly. He wanted to hate him still, to blame him for all that had happened tonight, but actually he just didn't have the energy for it anymore right now. Tomorrow…tomorrow he could be angry again.

Right now though Nathan just wished the game would end, that it could just all be over so he could get the aftermath over too. He knew his father wasn't going to let it go easily. He also knew he just couldn't escape, so he wished he could just get the lecture and screaming session done with…because he knew it was coming.

Thinking about Lucas again, Nathan felt some surprise. His brother had caught him unaware tonight. Usually, Lucas acted with a cold reserve, giving the image that nothing anyone could do would ever faze him. He just gave everyone that stupid brooding look. But tonight, Nathan had been shocked when his brother started playing mind games with him, flirting with Peyton and Brooke, smiling charmingly at all, stealing the ball, and worst of all, taunting him about not only Peyton, but also school.

That had been it for Nathan. That had been what set him off…which shocked him now. He didn't want anyone to know…to realize…that not doing well in school was something that was really starting to bother him, and not only because of basketball. He didn't want to admit it to anyone…not even himself.

I******I

Both brothers inadvertently turned to each other simultaneously…and then turned away, not wanting to admit anything of what they were feeling, not to each other, not ever.

For they hated each other…right?

And meanwhile, the buzzer sounded, signaling the end of the game…The Score…Sentinels: 40…Ravens: 11.

I******I

"Okay that's it. Get ready to get on the bus.…Oh no. Not you two. You two sit down, shut your mouths and listen to what I have to say."

Looking at each other with reservation and disdain, Nathan and Lucas once again sat down…far away from each other on the bench. Just about the whole gym was vacant now, the Sentinels probably celebrating as the Ravens walked away with heavy faces.

"That stupid idiot! This is all his fault!"

"What do you mean his fault? If you and Mr. Egotistical Airhead hadn't pulled off that pathetic prank in the hallway earlier today, Lucas wouldn't have been so rightfully upset tonight!"

"Well it's not our fault that he can't take a simple joke"

"BOYS!" Whitey yelled, stopping the argument immediately. "I have just about had it with adolescent brats tonight so if you don't put a lid on it you can walk home! And let me just remind you it happens to be pouring out there right now."

Sharing one more sullen look, Jake and Tim turned away from each other, thinking it wasn't a good idea to risk Whitey's wrath right now.

Nathan and Lucas just shook their heads, startled to see their friends acting in such a way… feeling vindicated and a bit embarrassed by it too. After all, they were the ones who had started this all in the first place.

Turning back to Whitey, they quickly forgot all about any other thoughts. The man's long unforgiving forehead was now creased into a look of total fury. Followed by it was a smile …that left the boys feeling even more uneasy.

When Whitey smiled that way…it meant the beginning of…

"Well, well, well. Now wasn't that a game boys?" Whitey suddenly frowned. "One of the WORST games I have ever witnessed in my life…and whose fault do you think that was?"

Nathan and Lucas swallowed hard, not even daring to answer.

"LOOK…I know something happened earlier today, but let's just say, I DON'T CARE. I don't care about any of your feeble little problems you have with each other. All I care about is that this game gets played the right way and tonight you turned this game into a TRAVESTY. Now, I want you to listen to me and listen good. I will NOT have any more fighting on the court, do you understand me? And I will not have any more stealing the ball from the other person. Basketball 101: You try to get the ball from the other team, NOT EACH OTHER. And I don't care if you cry out bloody murder all the way; you two will learn to get along with each other! IS THAT CLEAR? Because if you don't, you BOTH CAN GO FIND ANOTHER TEAM TO PLAY WITH." Whitey smiled maliciously. "Or how about you try out for the wrestling team? I'm sure the audience would love seeing you two in the ring! Quite entertaining watching two idiots knock each other around!"

Both looked like they were getting ready to say something, but wisely kept their mouths shut. Whitey wore a look of self satisfaction on his face and continued. "Good…now I want you two to come to my office right before school starts tomorrow."

"Why?" Nathan asked and then frowned. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

Whitey looked livid at first, and then just smiled…that malicious smile again. "Penance Nathan…you didn't honestly think that I was going to let you two get away with your stupid shenanigans tonight, did you? Oh no. Tomorrow you two are going to learn how to get along…and be TEAMPLAYERS…or would you rather that I give a call to the wrestling coach…let him know that I found a new entertaining act for him?"

Both Lucas and Nathan just shook their heads, regretting what was to come, but once again wisely staying mum.

Whitey smiled…those two actually looked a lot alike when they were scared.

But if Whitey had scared them, it was the faces of the people that were just making their way over to them that were making them look even more fearful…their parents.

Dan of course went right to Whitey, getting ready to blame him. "Whitey! Look, whatever you have planned for them, Nathan won't be having any part of it. I don't want him anywhere around this kid that you used to replace him with. What a stupid replacement anyway! Look at how dumb he acted tonight!"

Livid, Karen stood up to Dan right away. "Don't you ever talk about MY son that way! You have no right to say anything about him!"

"Karen…" Deb came between the two of them, seeing the rage in both their eyes. Karen of course had a reason to be angry, but this wasn't going to solve anything.

Standing by Lucas now, Nathan glanced over at him, seeing a tight expression on his brother's face. He was used to this. It was typical Dan Scott. First he yelled at the coach…and then soon he would be yelling at him. But now to have Lucas be a part of it…it was just too strange…and awkward.

Whitey was the one to completely cut through though with some firmly stated words. "All right, listen. This was a bad game all the way around and it was both of these boys faults that it ended up the way it did. The way I see it they both need to be taught a lesson." Then he turned to Dan with a smirking look. "And Danny, if you don't want Nathan to be a part of it, then fine. Why don't you go find another team since you were never really happy with me being coach anyway, too greedy and selfish to be part of the team!"

"Look Whitey…"

It was Keith now who intercepted with his calming voice. "All right. All right. Look everyone, us fighting in front of the kids is not going to solve anything. Dan…you may not like it, but Lucas and Nathan are playing on the same team now. They are going to _have_ to learn to get along. And Whitey…what you have planned for the boys, I'm sure it's just going to be a little something for them to learn teamwork, that's it, right? Some extra practice or something."

Whitey smiled simply. "Of course. What did you think I was going to do to them Dan…torture them?" Of course, Whitey was thinking what he had planned might end up being sort of torture…for the two 'little boys' that were having such a hard time learning how to get along enough to be part of a team. Oh well, they earned it.

Even though this whole disagreement had them in the center, Lucas and Nathan looked sheepishly at each other now, feeling like they had been totally forgotten. They had never seen their parents all interacting like this and it was just plain weird for both of them…watching them fight. And eye opening too a little bit, showing them just how rash and crazy their own earlier actions had probably looked.

Dan got ready to say something, but Deb pointed to their son and finally got him to shut his mouth. Glancing over at Nathan, Dan's look was almost deadly.

Meanwhile, Karen and Keith took Lucas aside, as Whitey got ready to leave. He had a busload of upset boys to escort back to the school.

"Okay Lucas, I just want you to know that what I saw out there tonight was totally unacceptable. And when we get home we are going to talk about this. Right now though I want you to get your things."

Keith gave Lucas a firm look. "You heard your mother. Let's go."

Lucas just nodded his head and got ready to leave, knowing better than to argue with either of them, and not yet ready to admit what had happened earlier that day.

"All right. You dealt with Whitey. Now you're going to have _ME_ to deal with." Dan told his son in a dangerous low tone.

Seeing their son grimace, Deb intercepted. "Dan, why don't we just save this for when we're home?"

"Oh come on Mom, its so much more fun for Dad when he lets me have it in public!"

That was the last straw for Dan. Furiously, he gripped his son's arm, fixing him with a piercing glare. "You just shut up! You were a total embarrassment tonight, you know that? The way you acted out there, fighting on the court?! My son, a total embarrassment!"

"He started it!" Nathan retaliated, some of his fire coming back. It always did with his father. He always made the stupid mistake of opening his mouth, inciting his father into an even more volatile reaction. But being verbally beaten down could be painful and so his first instinct was to defend himself…even when his defense was poor, like it was tonight. He…himself… had started this…in that hallway.

"I don't care what that kid did! I told you earlier today to put everything out of your mind except the game! I told you to focus on one thing…playing well…and what do you do? Give Whitey a reason to act like the self righteous person he is and make a total fool out of me! There was a scout watching you tonight, one I sent for. What the heck am I going to tell him now…that my son is actually a terrible player who just can't get it together enough to play as well as I used to…that he's becoming a disappointment to me?!"

"Dan, that's enough." Seeing the cold starkness in her son's eyes, Deb could also read the hidden pain. "We'll discuss this at home."

Dan turned to her coldly though. "Stay out of this Deb. This is between me and my son."

"He is MY son too and I won't just stand here saying nothing as you derail him!" Deb answered back with spirit.

Karen grimaced, now turning around to face the argument. She wanted to lend her support to Deb and…

She knew this wasn't really her business, but in a way…that wasn't totally true. Deb was her friend, Nathan was Lucas's half brother, Dan was Keith's brother…and Dan…

Well, she knew this side of him…had seen it before. But when he had been younger it hadn't seemed as awful as it did now…or maybe it had been because she was younger then…and more naïve. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was now a mother and to see a child, any child put down like that, torn apart with other people there… was just something…something she found incomprehensible for a parent to do.

Lucas too now turned around to face the debacle that was going on. Always he had thought of Nathan as spoiled and privileged, but when your father acted like this…when he seemed to care about only one thing and the rest be damned… Your feelings be damned… Lucas wondered now…had Nathan, the brother who he was still furious with because of his earlier prank, not been as lucky as he had previously thought? Well it didn't really matter. It didn't excuse the guy for acting like an ass…but it did shed a little light on the reason.

Dan continued with his mental breakdown of his son, too angry and self focused to even be thinking about what he was doing…how destructive his actions and words were. "This is about basketball Deb, something that you have no involvement in. This is about our son's future career and me being humiliated tonight because of his ungratefulness. Well I guess it was time I find out. You just really don't have what it takes to be a star player like I was…you don't train well enough…you can't get down low enough to keep that ball in position…and you can't even guard the ball like I used to! You were a public disappointment to me tonight Nathan…made me feel ashamed. Your playing was so awful even before the fight that it was embarrassing to watch you acting all morosely and being stupid enough to"

"DAN!" Keith cut in suddenly. He had been standing there with Karen and Lucas watching the whole spectacle and finally hadn't been able to take anymore. Seeing his nephew just standing there with that stone hard expression on his face…masking the fact that his hands were shaking. "That's enough, all right! You've gone far enough. Now just stop before you say something you regret." Keith appealed to his brother, attempting to remove the hand his younger brother was still using to grip his son's arm, and giving Nathan a gentle look of encouragement.

Amazingly it worked. Looking at Deb's upset face and then at his son's, Dan took a step back, but he wasn't backing down completely. He realized now how rashly he had been acting, how out of control. Maintaining a firm hold on himself, he calmed down…and started to quietly yet viciously retaliate. "Sure Keith…nice when you actually try to act like an uncle."

Nathan frowned. He knew what was coming now. And even though his uncle's support had made him feel a little better, he was certain things were just about to get worse, as his father found a way to make everyone feel awful. Victim number one…his brother…Keith.

Keith just laughed dryly though. He knew the games Dan sometimes played, how he tried to make everyone feel awful after his own failings had been pointed out. "Oh Dan, don't even try that. Look, let's just call it a night, okay? Karen and I are going to get Lucas home. You and Deb can get Nathan home."

Dan laughed wickedly. "Lucas…had to make sure your bratty little kid got on the team didn't you Karen?"

Nathan watched as Lucas and Karen got ready to say something, but it was Keith who acted first. "I swear Dan you just don't know when to quit. But you're not going to do this all right…I'm not going to have it out with you here in front of the kids!"

Nathan looked at his mom, saying nothing, but wondering…with a bit of anxiousness. Was it just the lighting in the gym or was her face kind of pale right now? It made sense after all the strife with his dad, but…it concerned him now too. His thoughts were halted though as a new voice shot through the silence.

"You have no right to say anything to my mother."

Everyone turned around now, noticing Lucas standing there, speaking quietly yet effectively…to Dan, the father that had given him up. "You're the one who left her all alone years ago. Well I won't ever let you hurt her again."

There was total silence in the gym now as father and son simply faced each other…battling one another without words. Finally though, Dan broke the stare, turning back to Nathan, his other son. "You shouldn't have disgraced me tonight Nathan. I've put so much into you and your career and that's how you pay me back, by failing miserably." He turned back to his wife. "Let's go home."

Deb nodded, but didn't move. "Fine. I'll be there soon."

Dan just nodded his head and walked out of the gym.

"Karen, Keith...I'm sorry…and Lucas…"

Karen stopped Deb's apologies quickly though, touching her hand. "Deb, you don't need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." Then she took her friend aside as Nathan finished getting his things and Lucas and Keith waited for Karen. _"How are you feeling?"_ Karen asked her friend with concern. Yes, she was anxious to talk with her son, but right now, after everything with Dan, she was noticing the tiredness in her friend's expression.

Deb sighed. "I'm alright…"

"I know this probably isn't really a good time to ask about this, but have you decided when you're going to tell them?"

"Yes…" Deb sighed again and then faltered, feeling Karen grab her arm.

"Deb!"

_"Shhh…"_ Deb pointed to Nathan who had his back turned to them. _"Karen please…keep it down. I'm okay."_

Karen shook her head, but at least was a little appeased when Deb moved a bit away from her.

"Nathan…"

Nathan finished putting on his jacket and looked up at his uncle, a man he felt he barely knew, but somehow respected. It had happened before a couple of times, his uncle interceding when his father became too pushy or verbally brutal. Still, Nathan felt like the guy was almost a stranger in some ways…while Lucas seemed almost like a son to him from what he had seen. It just made this whole strange situation…even more bizarre and confusing. "Yeah…"

Seeing the tiredness and beat look in the boy's eyes, Keith was worried. If Dan kept pushing him this way, tearing his son down… "Look, I know your father said some pretty awful things, but he doesn't mean it Nathan. He does really care about you. He just gets upset sometimes and lets out more than he should. He does love you Nathan."

Nathan laughed dryly. "Yeah…sure…whatever…"

Smiling sadly, Keith touched his nephew's shoulder, trying to give him some comfort, and then walked back in the direction of Karen and Deb. He wanted to support his nephew and yet he still felt that distance with him. He knew of course a lot of it was his own doing, but that didn't make him feel any better.

This situation was getting so hard for Lucas and Nathan it seemed. Yes it was difficult for the adults, but he knew that Karen would feel the same way. Both Lucas and Nathan unfortunately were at the center of it and because so much had happened before either was even born, they had to deal with so much that they knew little or nothing about. It was easy to see the animosity they felt towards each other, but it also was becoming evident that it confused them. And unfortunately now Dan was the one who was making the rift even bigger, with his control of Nathan and his disgusting attitude towards Lucas. Heck, Keith thought wryly, his attitude with Nathan sometimes was pretty awful. And even with Deb…

It all made Keith wonder, if Dan could finally accept responsibility, end the rift with him and Lucas (if that was even possible after all the years of pain he had put that boy through), could it help guide the way for Lucas and Nathan to finally accept that they were brothers…help them learn to deal with each other? He could only hope so…but he had doubts of Dan even getting that far. After years of not even calling his son by name, it seemed highly unlikely that he would start showing any type of caring attitude towards Lucas, especially after the way he had acted tonight.

Grateful to his uncle for his bit of kindness, but also having a hard time believing his words, Nathan noticed Lucas standing a bit off waiting for his mom. Their eyes locked and Nathan saw…wait…was it pity…the look making him feel even more out of sorts, he turned away from his brother and walked closer to the door. Turning to the side of the gym, he saw his mom talking to Lucas's mom…ha…what a bizarre thing that was now…the two of them being friends…bizarre and-

Nathan frowned suddenly as he noticed his mom not standing too straight, almost leaning on Karen. _What was that about?_

"Nathan…"

He turned around to be face to face with Haley.

Standing on the far off side, Lucas watched as his best friend stood there with Nathan Scott. It didn't look like they were talking, but still it made him unhappy and anxious too see them together. He better not try anything, because the way Lucas saw it, right now, after everything that had happened earlier, there was little to keep him back from finishing that fight that had gotten them benched.

Haley watched Nathan now, his face full of conflicting emotions it seemed, and said nothing. She had been standing there all that time, keeping her distance because she hadn't wanted to interfere in what had been a family matter. She'd watched Whitey lecture the boys and even felt angry when he had pretty much let them both have the brunt of his wrath. Lucas hadn't deserved that, though she assumed Whitey didn't know what had happened in the hallways earlier that day. Stupid school patrol…seemed to only be around when dumb things were happening like someone getting caught swearing or whatever. For all she knew none of the school officials, principal or anyone knew about the hideous event that had happened and so it seemed once again Nathan Scott was going to get off scot-free. No pun intended.

Then she'd watched Dan Scott spring into action and for the first time she had believed that her best friend was almost lucky to have been abandoned. Father of the year he was not. He could go on the opposite list, Father Dearest…

She hadn't been totally surprised to see him lash into Karen, Lucas and even his own brother. But what had shocked her was watching him tear into his own son. The man was utterly vicious it seemed. She had always heard of how Nathan Scott had a demanding and domineering father, but she had only seen them at a few games, saw the support he seemed to lend his son…while stressing that he needed to play his best, stay focused…blah blah blah…

That was pressure. That was something she had expected and basically believed was nothing to complain about. There were kids a lot worse off. But she hadn't known just how verbally abusive he could be until now and hadn't seen any real reason behind his son's ways until…well maybe now.

Still, Haley thought scornfully. It didn't at all excuse Nathan for what he had done earlier today…not at all.

Tired, bitter, remorseful, and feeling emotionally wired, Nathan was growing even wearier of the look he was getting from Haley James. Why did she just continue to stare at him, but say nothing…other than his name? What did she want… the girl with those deerlike eyes that seemed to look through you? Deciding it was time to cut the silence, he spoke self indulging words. "Why don't you just go to Lucas…the good brother…at least he's not a jackass coward, right?"

Seeing him speak, Lucas watched carefully. ___You better watch yourself Nathan Scott because I swear if you hurt her…you'll be sorry the rest of your life._

Haley frowned, his words sounding shallow and conceited after everything he had done earlier that day. Yes, he had a jackass for a father, and yes what had happened here tonight must have hurt him, but…well she had dealt with kids in worse situations. Let Nathan Scott see what it was like for those who really had no place to call home…because home was a place they were afraid of. Let him realize just how selfish and egotistical he was. Ha…like that would ever happen. "You know I'm sorry that your father did to you what he did tonight. No one…not even you deserves that kind of abuse, but if you think I'm going to say what you did earlier today was okay…that I understand it…well you're sadly mistaken Nathan Scott…and a fool."

"Hales…"

Nathan looked away from her and to the speaker of that voice, Lucas. He watched how he put an arm around her and stood close to her and he felt a wave of jealousy rush through him.

Haley smiled at her best friend, wrapping her arm around him, smiling.

Smiling back and ignoring Nathan, Lucas spoke again. "Come on…my mom and Keith are waiting for us."

Not even glancing at Nathan, Haley nodded her head, and left with her friend.

Leaving Nathan Scott alone with himself and his unhappy thoughts.

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.


	6. Chapter 6

**When Two Worlds Collide**

_Chapter 6:_ **Between Mother And Child**

_Thank you for the support for my stories here at FF and in particular for this one. I appreciate your feedback and putting this story on alert/favorites list._

_Reminder: Deb has a different last name in this story from the one on the show._

I******I******I

The rain had stopped as they moved down the wet roadway, silence replacing its sound. Lucas wished something would put that silence to and end…that tense silence that made him feel even more on edge.

"So, you ready to give us some info on what that was all about Lucas?"

Well, his uncle had ended the silence, and now realizing he was going to have to speak the truth soon, Lucas wished it would come back again. He sighed heavily, glancing at Haley who was sitting next to him in his uncle's jeep, while his mom sat in the front with his uncle. "Uh, it just had to do with Nathan being a jerk."

A jerk…Haley thought wryly. He'd been a lot worse than that.

Looking back at her son, Karen's face was questioning. "Somehow I get the feeling this was not just the usual line of pranks or jerkiness Luke. It was more, wasn't it?"

Lucas frowned, remembering the disgusting display so vividly that it made him feel utterly ill. "Yeah…Mom, please can we just talk about it after we get home? And look you guys, I know I shouldn't have been fighting, but…"

Haley interrupted, wanting to support her friend. "He had a reason to."

Up in the front seat, Keith's eyebrows rose at Haley's words as he navigated the wet streets that led to her house. "Oh really? I guess I shouldn't find that too surprising after how you've been acting all night…like there's something you know that maybe at least Lucas's mother should know."

Karen touched Keith's arm patiently. Yes, she wanted to know what had happened, but she could tell her son needed some time. Obviously, her mother's intuition had been right. Something big had happened and it seemed Haley had only been trying to stand by her friend. Of course Keith just cared about Lucas. The man was more a father than Dan Scott could even think of being. Apparently even with his own son he was pretty revolting. "Keith, it's okay. Lucas, you will tell me after we get home, right?"

Lucas smiled at Haley gently and then back at his mom with gratitude. "Yeah Mom…I promise."

Giving Lucas a look of support, Haley leaned her head against her best friend's shoulder, feeling him gently rest his own head against hers. Oh Lucas, she thought…how tired you must be after everything today. And I hope you tell your mom all of it. You don't need to always protect everyone.

I******I******I

"Okay, now that we're home…"

Nathan grimaced, running a hand through his hair wearily. He wasn't in the mood for this. They had just walked through the door and all he wanted to do was go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed.

"I want to understand what made you play so awfully tonight. And why weren't you focusing on what you should have been…playing good…tonight's game was a big deal and you knew"

Seeing her son's weariness, tired herself, and still wondering what had caused everything that had led to that fight on the court, Deb interrupted her husband. "Dan…you spent enough time insulting everyone in the gym…not to mention arguing with the coach and putting down your son. Now, what I am concerned about is why…" Deb looked directly at her son now. "Why you were fighting in the first place…what made it happen?"

Dan frowned impatiently. "Come on Deb, you saw what made it happen. That kid kept stealing the ball from him, taunting him..." Turning away from his wife, Dan focused on his son again. "Now, Nathan I know I was kind of hard on you in there, but you embarrassed me tonight. I had a scout I called that was there watching you…"

"I didn't know that. You didn't tell me."

Dan laughed dryly. "Come on Son. I don't need to tell you everything. You need to always play like someone is watching you…you need to show you are a winner. Now, I'm sure I can find a way to get you out of that ridiculous punishment Whitey wants to put you through and make it so you can focus on what's really important…your game. I think with just some harder training and some more discipline practices you can be the best and not the utter disgrace you were tonight. Look I know it's not easy for you to hear this Son, but it's absolutely necessary if you ever want to be as good as I was"

"Dan!"

Deb cut through with annoyance. "First of all, I want Nathan to be involved in whatever discipline measure it is that the coach wants him to be involved in. And secondly, this is not about a better training regimen. Can't you see this is about so much more, like what led up to that fight?"

Nathan stood there with a monotone expression, but his hands were once again shaking as they had been in the gym. He didn't know if he hated it more when his dad yelled at him and put him down, or when he regrouped and turned the topic to a more disciplined regimen…saying that he needed to be just like him, explaining that his reasons for becoming angry were because of him being a failure as a son…but never apologizing. Oh no. The Great Dan Scott never expressed regret. Feeling he couldn't take much more, Nathan spoke quietly to his mom. Help me out here Mom…please. "Um, Mom, look can I just go take a shower? I feel all sweaty."

Dan laughed sarcastically. "From what? Sitting on the bench? Now, as I was saying Nathan"

"Yes, Nathan. Go ahead." Deb still wanted to know what had happened, but she also wanted to let her husband know how she felt about his yelling fest in the gym. And she was perceptive enough to see that her son was getting to the breaking point. He needed to be away from his father right now. She would talk to him about his fighting later, after he was finished with his shower.

"Thanks." Nathan didn't even bother to say anything else, just quickly headed up to his room before they changed their minds.

"Look Deb, I don't care for you dismissing our son without my approval."

Deb laughed wryly. "Your APPROVAL? My God Dan, I am his MOTHER. And I didn't want to say this in front of Nathan…you put him through enough tonight, but I was disgusted with how you treated him in that gym, not to mention everyone else. He is our _SON_ Dan, not your trophy. He _needs_ us to be there for him, not to expect him to be perfect in something I'm not sure that he even likes anymore."

"He loves basketball!"

Deb scoffed. "Oh yes, loves it so much that it makes him fight with his own brother and causes him to be failing in most of his classes. He _loves_ it? You mention the word and I can see the tension in his face right away because he knows you are going to expect more from him than he can give to you. I can't have any more of that Dan! I can't just sit and watch you tear our son into pieces so you can fulfill your own selfish ego...s-so y-you ca-an…"

"Debra!"

Dan rushed forward as his wife's face turned horribly pale and she nearly fell, managing at the last minute to hold onto a nearby shelf. Grabbing her and bringing her away from that shelf, he smoothed back a hair from her face. "Debbie…what is it?"

Looking up into the blue vibrant eyes of her husband as held onto her gently now, Deb closed her eyes. _Oh God…she needed more time._ Everything was such a mess. Her family was completely falling apart and…oh…

Fear rushed through Dan now as he forgot all about his goals for his son, his anger of before, his plans to get Nathan out of the punishment…everything left him now…as his forehead furrowed with worry. What was wrong with her…why was his wife acting this way…was she sick? "Deb…Honey…"

She opened her eyes and got ready. "Oh…I'm sorry." She moved away from her husband now, feeling her strength returning bit by bit. "I…I've been taking these um…these vitamins that my doctor suggested and they've just been making me feel…uh…kind of woozy. I think I'm going to stop taking them." She smiled at her husband with assurance.

Dan smiled back, but less assuredly. "Uh…okay. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. You sure you're all right?"

"Yes. And I…I just…I want you to think of what I said, okay? Please…just stop being so hard on him…I mean he is our son Dan…" She moved forward, holding onto her husband's arms as she appealed to him sincerely. "Nathan is our son…and I don't want to alienate him…he needs our love and caring…he needs us to be there for him."

Normally Dan would just scoff at those words because honestly he believed in his son being a winner and that meant hard work. Regrettably, it also meant being hard on him sometimes and expecting a lot, but that was part of being a winner. Nathan knew that.

Except now…his wife's eyes were pleading with him and Dan was still being held by that fear he had felt when she had nearly fallen. So he simply nodded his head and kissed his wife's forehead, thinking…_I love you Debbie…and so for you I'll try…at least as much as is possible while still assuring that our son is the best._

I******I******I

Lucas Scott walked out onto the porch, feeling a bit of a chill even though he had changed after his shower into a pair of old jeans, with an even older sweatshirt, and all of it topped by his gray sweat jacket. It wasn't really what one would call a cold night, but it had been a rainy one. That much was in evidence when you looked down the wet street or felt the drops of water falling from the roof.

Glancing up at that roof with a rueful look, Lucas thought of how it could use some work. The drain pipe too was having some problems and so it wasn't uncommon for it to cause a mini flood sometimes near the garage. It could be a nuisance when he was heading off to school or work, and he knew it caused his mom grief too. And that roof…something he was going to have to see if his Uncle Keith could help him out with one Saturday or Sunday afternoon. Lucas smiled. Maybe they could bribe him with one of his mom's famous chocolate cakes.

Deep in thought still, Lucas leaned against the stair post, which could use a bit of a new paint job, closing his eyes.

"Well, at least it stopped raining."

Lucas suddenly opened his eyes, the voice startling him just a bit at first, and then quickly relaxing him. His mom could have that affect on him…her voice was a welcoming one that he loved to hear. Turning back to her, he saw that she too had changed…into a pair of sweats. Taking in her pretty face, he saw the slight lines that fell across it…worry lines he thought. Spending her adulthood years taking care of him and making sure they got food on their table, while she worked hard, Lucas knew, took its toll. Yes she was still beautiful, but it was evident, the bit of aging that had come with the struggles she had gone through.

A bit of dread fell over him as he noticed her inquisitive expression turning more serious and firm. She was going to want to know the truth now and he wasn't exactly sure how to tell it without causing her pain. After all, that stupid prank earlier had been so viciously directed towards her…and him he supposed. It seemed Nathan knew that his mom was the one he was closest to…that hurting her was hurting him. That bastard!

Karen inwardly smiled even as her outward expression remained firm. Oh, her handsome blonde haired son. How she loved him. His hair was still wet now, damp from the shower he had just taken, and when it fell over his eyes that way it made him look like the little boy he had once been. Yes, he wasn't exactly classified as a man now, but just having to look up at him it was evident…how much he was growing.

"Yeah…and it's getting kind of colder even. I can feel it more now."

Karen shook her head at her son. "Well especially when you come out here just after you've washed your hair." She reached forward and affectionately mussed it up a bit. "Maybe we should go back inside."

Lucas shook his head back and forth in answer. "No, I like it better outside…helps free my mind."

"Lucas…I want you to tell me what happened tonight…the reason for your fighting. You said it had to do with Nathan…another prank he pulled…"

Lucas sighed. He wasn't going to be able to hold this off anymore. He was going to have to tell her…but in a way that wouldn't hurt her too much. He'd be vague…giving only some of the details. "Yeah…it was a pretty bad one." Now if that wasn't an understatement…

Karen's face showed interest and concern. "What Lucas…what did he do? You can tell me. You should know that you can tell me anything."

It was true that he could say just about anything to her. He still remembered having some of the 'sex' talk with her when girls had started becoming more than just a nuisance or a friend. Basically she had made plain her case that he should abstain for as long as possible…avoid making a mistake that would change his life in ways he would not be prepared for. But she had also been open and understanding enough to realize that it might not be that simple. He was of course going to be curious and he was a teenage boy whose hormones were starting to run adrift…not to mention girls were noticing him more and more. Still, Lucas thought with a smile, it hadn't been his mom's favorite discussion and she had seemed relieved when he told her he would be careful. Then afterwards he had talked to his Uncle Keith about it, who had pretty much given him the same advice, yet provided him with that man's side of the topic he had wanted.

Yes his Uncle Keith was great for that…and so many other things…something his real father…

It was strange. He never forgot, could never get away from that one ugly fact of his life, that his father hadn't wanted him…if you even wanted to call him that. Lucas believed the guy didn't even deserve the title. But even so, he had two people in his life, his mother and his uncle, who he could talk to easily and they would listen, not preach and not belittle him. He loved them both so much, his mother more of course because…well she was his mom…they had gone through so much together…but his uncle was a close second. He was someone Luke respected and admired. He remembered now how his uncle had reached out to Nathan in the gym, and though it had sparked a bit of jealousy in him, it had mainly made his uncle look even better in his eye.

But Nathan…right now, even though Lucas couldn't honestly say it had made him happy to see his brother verbally attacked by his father…it had also not made him feel that much sympathy for him. There was still too much anger and hurt over what he had done. Yes, he had known Nathan Scott was a jerk, but he hadn't realized just how far he would go…that he would stoop to something so utterly reprehensible.

Lucas focused on his mom once again, who was still waiting for his explanation. How did he tell her that it had been her this time who had been at the heart of his brother's stupid prank? "Uh…look…it was just really bad Mom and it…it had to do with you."

Karen's eyebrows came up at that. It had to do with her? Easily seeing the tension in her son's physical features and the uncertainty in his bright blue eyes, she tried to relieve him of his burden. "Lucas, you don't need to protect me. I've been through it all and I was in high school once too, and I know the pranks and jokes that would sometimes happen. You can be honest with me." She laughed shortly. "I promise…I won't break!"

But Lucas didn't laugh. He was seeing those images once again in his mind and he felt the pain course through him that he had felt earlier in that hallway. "It's just…it was just really awful mom. He put up these pictures of you…things you said in school about your dreams and everything…and about you being with…Dan…it was just to hurt you and I hated that…I HATED it Mom!" He deliberately left out the disgusting headline over the poster and other pictures. He didn't want to put his mom through that.

Karen reacted to the pain in her son's face right away. He had started his explanation almost calmly, but his upset and distress at what he had witnessed had been evident with his last words. "Oh Luke…" Karen moved forward and hugged her son close to her. "Oh Sweetie…"

Struggling not to let tears come to his eyes like they had outside of that hallway, Lucas closed his eyes instead. "It just…it was awful Mom…and it was all to hurt you. That's why I got so angry. That's why I DELIBERATELY taunted him tonight…I wanted to hurt him…I wanted to get him in the worse way for what he had done to you. That's why when he started fighting me during the game I fought back…because I was just furious with him for doing that…for hurting you."

"Oh Lucas…" Karen held her son tighter, kissing the side of his face. "Oh Sweetie…listen to me." She pulled back from him, taking his hand and leading him over to the bench swing that sat on their porch. It was an old one that hung from the roof of the porch, but it was comfortable and a favorite place of both of theirs. Karen faced her son now with conviction as he sat beside her, his face lined with pain. "He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to hurt you. It was you he wanted to upset…and obviously he did, enough to make you act in a way you normally don't. You know how I feel about fighting Lucas."

Lucas nodded his head at his mom's firmly stated words and serious expression. "I know Mom…but…"

"But nothing Lucas. I am totally against you fighting for any reason and I know you were upset, but did it solve anything? Fighting him? What did it get you? A seat on the bench as I see it and some disciplinary action from your coach."

Luca's face dropped with regret. "I know Mom…I know fighting is wrong, but it made me feel…those pictures…I had to fight him Mom. I'm sorry but I had to."

"For me?"

Hearing that unexpected question, Lucas slowly nodded his head. His mom knew him…knew him well enough to know that he couldn't lie to her. He loved her too much. "Yeah…"

Karen reached out for her son's hand, holding it in hers. "Oh Lucas…I don't want you to think that you have to defend me…that you have to suffer for my mistakes. And I don't like you fighting…especially not with your brother." That hadn't been the easiest thing for Karen to say, but now she was glad she had said it. His brother…

Oh how Nathan Scott was a total shock and yet very familiar to her. He was his father…and yet he was his mother too. She had seen in him tonight the pain in his face at his father's words, and the bit of the little boy who had wanted to cry out to his mother to help him. She had seen it because she was a mother. And it had made her sad for him.

But there was the other part of her that was disgusted with him for hurting her son and continuing to make his life hard. Basically he was a kid that she wasn't sure if she liked…but that didn't mean that she didn't care about him. He was Dan's son of course, but he was also Deb's…a woman Karen now enjoyed calling her friend. And he was Keith's nephew and Lucas's half brother. She understood Lucas's apathy towards him. Anyone would after some of the terrible things he had done. But she was also starting to look at Nathan a bit more sympathetically, especially with what she knew.

"I don't even see him as my brother." Lucas scoffed bitterly. "I don't even know him, except for the fact that he is a total jerk."

Karen smiled sadly. "You didn't think that when you played ball with him that day…right before you stopped playing with the local junior teams. You were upset because…"

Looking far off down the street, Lucas finished her sentence. "Because Dan Scott came…and revealed the truth…that his name was Nathan…Nathan Scott. I mean he didn't tell me. He didn't even talk to me…just grabbed Nathan by the arm and said that he couldn't play with me…and then I found out who he was…that he was Dan Scott and that Nathan… I wouldn't have even known if he hadn't said anything. We hadn't even told each other our names. We just started playing and…"

Karen shook her head sadly. She could still remember how upset her son had been that day, barely even able to talk about it at first. Then finally he had told her that he found a new friend, but the boy was Dan Scott's son. Karen had told Lucas the truth about his father early on, not wanting to keep any secrets from him. She hadn't wanted him to just find out on the streets one day from some nosy people. She had wanted him to be in a secure safe place when he was told the truth.

But it had become apparent to Karen that day that Nathan hadn't known. It hadn't surprised her too much. Of course Dan Scott hadn't told his son the truth, had been set on hiding it from him. She still wondered sometimes how he must have felt that day. Lucas had been terribly upset and yet he had already known the reality about Dan and her. For Nathan it must have been a double shock to find out not only could he not play with his new friend, but that his new friend was his father's son from a previous relationship…that his father had another child before that he had simply abandoned.

Karen thought wryly that it was doubtful Dan Scott had explained it that way. He had probably twisted the whole truth to make himself look good. But how awful it must have been for Nathan. Deb told her once, when they had started talking a little about the past, that at the time she had been away, but when she had come home it had been evident how upset he was.

Karen watched her son now. His eyes were on the street and he seemed to be a thousand miles away. She wondered…wondered how it would have been if they hadn't known…if they had been allowed to get along without interferences from the past. She knew Dan would never allow it…but would she have?

Oh, she didn't know for sure. She liked to think that she was open with her son and who he spent time with, but she was also fiercely protective of him. It made her angry to hear about these hurtful pranks Nathan was up to, especially this last one because it had been so personally directed. It had been downright mean and cruel. She had half a mind to march into that school and demand some better control over such things…demand that Nathan be suitably punished…

Lucas finally looked away from the street and back to his mom, interrupting her thoughts. "It was a long time ago Mom. We were just kids then…young and stupid I guess!" He laughed dryly. "We didn't know…know the truth…"

Karen took in her son's words and wondered about them. He sounded like such an adult sometimes. He still was a kid, but circumstance had demanded that he grow up quickly. It made her so furious with Dan…and then herself when she thought about it…all Lucas had been forced to carry on his shoulders. She had tried her best to keep him sheltered from most of it, but also had done her best to be honest with him. It was a hard balance to achieve. Without Keith helping her along the way, she didn't think she would have made it. She cared so much for him and was so thankful to him for loving Lucas, for being there with her from the start of it all…for being her friend still…and being the finest uncle Lucas could ever have.

Oh Keith, she thought fondly, you have been like my guardian angel. _Thank you._

He had acted so concerned that day in the café, when she had asked him to just hold her. His face had been so filled with worry, and it touched her how he asked about Lucas right away, and then made sure if she was all right. What a caring kind man he was…how lucky she was to have him as part of her life. He hadn't even demanded that she tell him the truth…something Dan would have done. He had simply accepted that she couldn't tell him…not yet anyway. Thinking about that day now, Karen thought of what Deb had told her…how it would affect the people closest to her. And she hoped…hoped that someday the rift would end…that it would start repairing itself soon…because soon…when the truth was out…lives would be changed…forever.

She looked to her son one more time now, seeing in his face what he wanted to deny…that he just might care about his brother…that it hurt him so much not just because it was about his mother…but because his brother did it to him.

I******I******I

Quietly closing the pair of French doors behind him, Nathan, now wearing a pair of old sweats, stepped out onto the patio, a large one that was lined with imported Italian tiles and finely sanded wood. Walking down the finely sanded wooden steps he stopped at the last one. Sitting down on it he let his eyes traverse over the expansive yard.

As a boy he had camped out in this backyard with his friends. Many lively barbecues had happened in this backyard. He'd spent summer afternoons swimming in the pool that was down further, behind a rock wall. He practiced his jump shots on that basketball hoop over there complete with a court.

And…

There was the tree swing that he would be enjoying now if only it wasn't so wet on that grass. He loved that tree swing…had loved it since he had been a kid and his mom would sit there with him on her lap…and tell him all about the night sky…the stars. Looking up into the sky now… he let their appearance calm his mind as they had when he had been a young child, unable to sleep. Just one look up and he would find himself in a new world, one his mother had taught him about…one he still loved. All those stars were so far away yet every single one of them had a story to tell…put them together and they made fascinating figures and images.

Nathan sighed wearily now. It had been such a long night and after getting home he had received the lecture from his father, until he had been unable to take anymore. Thankfully his mom had been favorable when he had asked to go upstairs so he could take a shower. Getting ready to take that shower, he could hear them arguing loudly. Shaking his head, he had slammed the door shut…got undressed, and stood underneath a stream of blazing hot water…wishing it could take everything of the night away…

"There it is…the big basketball dipper."

Nathan couldn't help but smile, knowing the voice without even turning around. And those words…only one person would know. "Mom…I stopped saying that a long time ago."

Deb came forward and smiled down at her son. "I know, but I just couldn't resist. So, do you have any room on that seat for me?"

Nathan scooted over without a word. Smiling still, Deb sat down next to him. "It's such a shame the grass is wet. If it wasn't we could go sit on our favorite swing. At least you used to call it that when you were a little boy. But I'm not sure we could even both fit on it now. I remember I used to hold you on my lap, but now…you're growing so big and handsome…"

Nathan frowned. "That was a long time ago too. I'm not that baby or little boy anymore."

Deb responded in a serious voice. "I know that."

Nathan sighed with frustration. "Okay, just go ahead and give it to me."

"Excuse me…"

"You know what I mean Mom. The lecture…the talk about how stupidly I acted tonight and that I shouldn't be fighting and that instead I should be focusing on school and all that jazz…"

Deb regarded her son intently, seeing that he indeed was growing, but that inwardly…he was still so young…so vulnerable. He was her baby…would always be that in her heart. "I think I'd rather talk about what caused everything tonight."

"Lucas kept egging me on." Nathan answered sullenly, but not feeling totally honest either. That wasn't the whole truth…but maybe his mom wouldn't realize that. His dad hadn't cared about any reasons. He'd simply made it clear that all he cared about was that Nathan stop fighting and start playing like a winner…what he could be…what he should be…

His mind kept dragging the words through his brain back and forth so much that his head hurt.

"Fine." Deb answered now as he remained silent, but looked troubled. "But I have the feeling that wasn't it. Be honest with me Nathan. What happened before the game? I was watching you and…you looked so upset…like something was bothering you. Were you really that worried about the game only…was that all it was?"

Nathan started nodding his head yes, but seeing in his mom's eyes that she really did want the truth…that she cared about the right reason…he stopped himself from lying. He'd regret this he knew, telling her about the prank, but he was tired of keeping it all in his head…of dealing with what he had done alone. "I…look I did something earlier today. I put up pictures of Lucas's mom and some words along with it and…well I did it to get at him." Nathan was a little surprised that he wasn't confessing Tim's involvement in it too, that actually Tim had put up the pictures…at his request of course. But there was no real reason to get Tim involved. His parents were divorced, his father was hardly ever home, and he pretty much hated his stepmother.

Deb regarded Nathan questioningly. "Pictures…what do you mean you put up pictures of Karen? What kind of pictures?"

Seeing his mom's vigilant eyes watching him carefully, waiting for his answer, Nathan shrugged. "Uh…just…well…pictures of her when she went to Tree Hill High."

Deb sat up more, peering at Nathan intently. "What…where did you get pictures like that from Nathan?"

Nathan swallowed hard. She wasn't going to let this go easily. Nervously, he thought that maybe he could explain it to not make his answer a lie, yet keep certain things out of his explanation. After all, his mom was friends now with Lucas's mom…something that Nathan found totally bizarre, but had accepted, albeit reluctantly. The exact details of what had been written on that poster would make her furious probably. "The yearbook…from before Dad and her graduated."

Deb's eyes widened with shock. "What…Nathan why?" Her expression became even more serious as she remembered the game, Lucas acting in such an uncharacteristic way before his words got to Nathan so much that Nathan had jumped on him…with that enraged expression. It made Deb wonder now with concern. Exactly what had her son done to get Lucas that upset? "My God Nathan…what did you do?"

Nathan frowned, his mom's expression bothering him. It was bad enough having a father expecting him to be perfect all the time… and when he wasn't, having to endure his lectures and downgrading. But this…from the woman who had barely been around after he had started growing. "I told you…I put up pictures of his mom."

"I understand that Nathan, but right now I want you to tell me what was in those pictures to upset Lucas so much that he found it necessary to upset you tonight."

"How should I know how that idiot acts?" Nathan muttered with disdain and started to get up.

But Deb pulled on his arm, not letting him leave. "No Nathan. You are going to tell me what you did. I know you've been up to these pranks from the start. I have heard about them from Karen and I am not pleased to say the least. Now you are going to explain to me what you did that would make Lucas so upset…." She fixed him with a cold hard stare, tired of her son's sullen attitude and lack of respect. "Now Nathan Daniel Scott."

With a resigned sigh, Nathan sat back down, frowning. "I…I did it with Tim." So much for leaving Tim out of this… "We…we put up pictures of Lucas's mom…along with some quotes from when she was in high school with Dad. And in them we just kind of implied that…well that…she had been with Dad, but she had ended up alone…with just Lucas."

Deb closed her eyes in horror and then opened them up again, a staggering expression on her face. "Oh my…Nathan…how…how could you? How could you do something so horrible…so personal…you don't even know Karen. She's Lucas's mother. She's my best friend and you did that…to hurt her? Why would you do something so awful?"

Nathan swallowed hard again. He had been right. If she knew the whole story she would be even more upset…she would be disgusted with him…and he already got enough of that from his dad…he didn't need anyone else telling him that he was a failure…a disappointment. "I didn't do it to hurt _her_. I did it…" His voice drifted off.

"To hurt him?" Deb finished angrily. "That was why you did it…to hurt your own brother? Nathan…I didn't like that Lucas was taunting you tonight, but now I see it…I see some of his reasoning why. Even though I would never condone physical fighting I can see why he was so upset with you tonight that maybe he had wanted to start a fight. Nathan…do you even think anymore of where your actions will lead you, or are you just so focused on hurt"

He cut her off viciously, jumping from his sitting position to a standing one. "Yeah…go ahead Mom. Just tell me I'm a stupid idiot like Dad thinks…tell me how much of a failure I am…that all I do is disappoint you, but what about my mother huh…you weren't even around for years, except for some odd weeks…and then you come back and all of the sudden you want to be involved in my life." He turned away from her, making his way to the top of the steps and continued speaking. "All of the sudden you care. And yet all you want to do is tell me how much of a monster I am while Lucas is perfect and good and-

"Nathan!"

Deb exclaimed, upset by his words, sorrowful and regretful. She had spent years away and even though she had come back often…she would try her best not to stay away for too long…she had stayed away long enough to have hurt him…to make him speak this way to her. Thinking back to the little boy she had held on her lap as she showed him the stars and pointed out every constellation her father had taught her about…she felt tears in her eyes…ones she did her best not to shed. She had been so close to that little boy. He had been so close to her. On summer nights he would grab her hand, commenting…_"Come on Mommy…let's go look at the night sky! Let's go see what pictures they make tonight!"_ And she would laugh as he dragged her outside and made her sit on the swing, waiting for her to scoop him up in her arms…and then for it to begin…the night sky show. At least he had called it that then.

But this boy who stood at the top of the steps now…she barely knew him and it made her sad… scared…and very upset. Turning away, she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

Nathan grimaced and got ready to leave, but then heard a sob…from his mother? Turning back around he could see that she was shaking…and crying. It made his heart still. She was upset. _"Mom…"_ He spoke cautiously.

Hearing the vulnerability in that voice, Deb felt her tears well up even more.

_"Mom?"_ Nathan asked again, taking the steps two at a time and making his way back to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, and then stopping short. He was still upset with her…angry that she had left him alone for so long…that she hadn't cared that he had missed her…missed looking at the stars with her. _"I'm sorry."_ He muttered quietly, but made no further moves.

Deb pushed away her tears and finally spoke. "Nathan...it's just that I don't understand you anymore, why you act sometimes the way you do…why you go so far to hurt people…your brother Nathan…Karen…" She turned to him now with anger and upset. "Do you even know how hard it was for her to bring up your brother? Do you know how much they have struggled…I'm not saying I'm innocent. Honestly Nathan, I hadn't even minded while you were growing up that your father had nothing to do with her…because I was young and scared. I was new to this town and I was still learning about your father while carrying you. And I loved you from the moment I conceived you, but Nathan…even though I had my fears and misgivings about Karen at first, I never set out to hurt her…to hurt anyone. And it just pains me to see you doing everything you can to hurt your own brother…to see this rift that is between you two…"

Nathan turned away from his mom, looking across the vast backyard. "He's taken everything or tried to anyway. Whitey gave him my position, he wants my girlfriend, and he…he…I just don't like him okay!" He got up from his crouch and turned to the wet yard, angrily.

"And your father…are you afraid he'll take that from you too? Is that what this is about Nathan? Are you scared?"

He slowly turned back to her, feeling very vulnerable and very exposed, but quickly he put a lock on those emotions, heading back up to the deck and away from her knowing eyes. She was so much like someone else…someone who had this ability to read him it seemed better than he could read himself sometimes. It was frightening.

Deb slowly walked up the steps too, following him. She had been right. Seeing her son standing there, his fists clenched and his whole body tensed up, she spoke quietly. "Nate, your father will always be that…your father…no matter what happens. He loves you."

"Yeah…when I play good. That's about it. If I play badly, he makes it clear how ashamed he is to have me as a son…what a public embarrassment I am. I…I…"

"What Nate?" Deb slowly moved behind her son, tentatively putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She was still upset with him for this latest prank and the way he had acted, but she was his mother too. She loved him and she knew as his mother that he was in pain…that his father's constant pressure was hurting him badly. All she wanted to do was protect him, but she didn't want to turn away from her husband. Even with all his faults and weaknesses, she loved him too. She knew that if he stopped focusing on the basketball so much and really started to see his son…if Nathan could finally express to him his distress, without being sarcastic and belligerent…she knew her husband could learn to stop pressuring him so much. She just didn't know how long that was going to take. She hoped not too long. Time was so swiftly moving…something she had no control over…

"I…I…wish…I…"

"What Honey?" His voice was shaking now and Deb was feeling the emotion building up in her too, but she did her best to keep her voice calm. He didn't react well to high emotions. Many times they would just make him close up again.

"I…I…"

Gently Deb turned her son around to face her, and her own face welled up with sadness as she saw the vulnerability in his eyes…the beginning of…

She reached up for him and felt him start to reach for her too…

But then…

Swallowing hard, Nathan realized what he was doing and suddenly turned away from her, closing his feelings again behind that sealed door that he wanted no one to ever gain entrance to. It was his place for him alone…it was where he felt emotion…deep in himself and away from others.

Deb let her arms fall with great reluctance. Why…why couldn't she just reach him? She needed to, because if it didn't happen soon…

She forced herself to calm down and turned the conversation back to his brother. "Nathan…I still don't approve of what you did today. Whether you or your father likes it or not, Lucas and you are brothers. And for you to be so hurtful to him personally…Nathan I just…I know I wasn't there when it happened, but even when I came home a week later I could still see it, how upset you were after that first time you and Lucas met…after you found out he was your brother…"

Nathan laughed dryly. "Yeah…and that my father had another kid just months before me…but it was no big deal. I was his son. It was nothing according to Dad, but I still couldn't be friends with him…and that's actually great because with the terrible player and bore he is now, I don't even want to be friends with that so-called brother of mine."

"Nathan!" Deb exclaimed with sternness. "I know you are trying to make me angry so I just walk away, but I'm not going anywhere. You are my son and I love you and I just want to understand why…how you can do these things you do? I want to know what's causing you so much pain that you hurt your brother in such a personal way…that…"

Nathan cut her off, turning back to his mom and putting his hand up. "Look, I know I shouldn't have done it. Okay, it was just some stupid prank that I barely even thought about before doing, but let's not turn this into some psycho babbling session, all right? I'm fine. I did something dumb. Now tell me not to fight any more and let's leave it at that, all right?"

"Nate…" Deb tried to reach out for her son's shoulder, but he moved away too quickly.

"Oh forget it. And don't worry Mom. Dad's words and whatever Whitey has planned for tomorrow are punishment enough. I'm going to sleep."

He turned his back on her, but Deb called out anyway, not wanting to leave things so awfully with her son. She knew he was in pain…if only she could figure out how to get him to open up to her…to confide in her…she loved him….she wanted to be there for him. But for now… "Nathan…"

Nathan continued walking away, not even pausing. His head wasn't feeling any better. If anything it felt worse. He just wanted to go to his room and try to fall asleep. He wanted this horrible day to end, and he wanted all the emotions his mom had brought to the surface to vacate. He wanted….

"Nathan…_NATHAN_!"

The desperation in her voice got to him and finally he did turn around. "What?"

Deb walked forward sadly, touching her son's cheek gently. "Oh Honey…I don't approve of what you did today. You need to know that, but I want you to know too…that I…" She reached up for his face, cupping it tenderly in her hands. "I love you Nathan…you are my son…my baby…and I will always love you no matter what you do, no matter what you fail in. I am so sorry I was away for so long. I'm sorry I hurt you and have created this distance between us. I never…never meant to cause you pain. I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I know how wrong I was, but I'm not going to let you just run away from me. I'm going to do everything I can to make you believe what I say…to help you…" She smiled. "And maybe even to convince you to watch the stars with me again…so I can hear those wonderful stories you have to tell about them…and your father Nathan…he loves you too. We both love you and all we want is the best for you…Nathan…"

Those tears that had been on the brink before were now so threatening that he was forced to look away from her face, to dislodge her hands from him even though he felt cruel and callous doing it. "Yeah…whatever…" His words sounded vicious after everything she had just said. But his head hurt more now and he was tired of it all. He just wanted to go to sleep. It had been a bad idea to come out here…it had only made him more upset talking to his mom. "I'm going to sleep."

"Nathan…" Deb reached for his hand. There was a part of her that was so angry at him for his cruel antics and insolence; she wished she could be as strong a mother as Karen and be able to voice her unhappiness when he acted in a way that was not right. She wanted to be strong enough to tell him that such behavior wouldn't be allowed…she wanted to discipline him in the appropriate way. She wanted to be a real mother like she had been when he was just a child. Even though she had been learning still then how to be a mother, at least they had gone through that learning experience together…slowly learning from each other about the relationship between a mother and her child.

Now she didn't even know how to talk to him. She felt so guilty and ashamed for staying away for so long. She wished she had made a better decision. Yes, she was upset at him for his attitude, but she was even more upset with herself for letting her foundation work keep her from being a good mother. She was angry with herself that she had let her insecurities about her marriage and Dan's previous relationship keep her away from home…letting it influence her to go on long trips sometimes. She was upset that she hadn't been more forceful when Dan started pressuring their son, and that she hadn't been around to even see it at first. She should have spent more time at home…she should have realized her son needed her...that her business trips would affect him.

And then when she had…when she was told that…

Well she hadn't known how to involve them and she hadn't wanted to…she hadn't wanted to admit it to them or herself…

So she had stayed away again…and after that the damage had been done. She was losing her son…

"Nate…please…" She searched his eyes, those distinct eyes that had the colors of blue and green in them. She wanted to make him understand…she was afraid…afraid she would lose her chance if…

Nathan looked down into his mom's pained eyes one more time, wanting to accept her comfort, to comfort her, but thinking back on how long she hadn't been there…how she was now trying to make up for it too late…he turned away. "Good night Mom."

Deb dropped her hand, feeling terribly lost…frightened…

And turning his back on her, he left her standing there…

Alone.

Just as she had been days ago at the water's edge…Debra Danielle Neville Scott was once again all alone…holding inside her a secret…a secret that she would not be able to keep to herself and away from her family much longer…not be able to hide it from those she loved for much longer.

Soon…the truth would have to come out.

_To Be Continued…_

_Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

**When Two Worlds Collide**

Thank you for the support for this story and my others here at FF!

This chapter introduces an important original character. He'll have an interesting effect on some of the mains in this story.

_Chapter 7:_ **_Consequences_**

Andrew Baxter finished his phone call with a parent, smiling afterwards. Well, solved that situation. Turning his attention to a student's file, he looked up as suddenly the outer office secretary came in.

"Uh…sir do you have time? Gene says he has something important to show you."

Andrew smiled at the elderly lady wearing a floral patterned skirt with a bright plum colored blouse. "Sure Catherine…send him in." After she left, he got up out of his seat. A past middle age man came in wearing dark jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt. Smoothing his tie underneath his gray suit, Andrew smiled graciously. "Well Gene…how are you doing this morning?"

Gene couldn't help smiling back. He could get used to this guy. Too bad he wasn't the permanent principal. "Uh, well you said if I found anything strange to let you know…anything ugly…I thought this would fit in that category." Gene handed Andrew a crumpled up piece of paper that resembled a poster.

Taking the damaged picture, Andrew's smile turned to a frown at the words he read across the top. "Well…looks like someone's been busy."

"Yes…definitely."

"And you found this in the trash?" Andrew asked with a grimace. It was things like this he had told the head janitor, Gene, he had wanted to know about right away. When he had started this temporary job just a couple of weeks ago, he had not been happy at what he had heard in the hallways.

It was important to Andrew that he be a principal that got involved.

He remembered now wryly how in they had learned to spell that word in grade school…to think of it as princi-PAL. Think of the principal as your pal. Andrew had always had a hard time though thinking of his principal that way. It seemed during his awkward middle school and high school years the princi-PAL had this limited vision. Yes, he…or she… sometimes had seen what had gone on in the school, but they had only interfered when they feared parent intervention. Kids like Andrew who had remained quiet throughout the taunting, teasing and pranks, had been neglected. And so the taunting, teasing and pranks had continued…making his middle and high school existence pretty much miserable.

Andrew grimly thought now that was how tragic events like Columbine happened, because of kids who were unnoticed…because they remained quiet…until they couldn't take it anymore…until they lashed out…destroying lives. He supposed he could have ended up that way himself if he hadn't been focused all along. Instead of dreaming up plots of revenge, Andrew had worked hard in school, anticipating the day he would graduate and start an exciting new life in college.

He had heard before that many high school wallflowers shine in college, but he hadn't totally believed it until he had finally started college himself, at Stanford University. All of the sudden, life changed. He was in a very different world from high school, one where hard work and excellent grades were important. Classes were no longer about social status. He found himself losing some of his previous shyness and apprehension, talking more freely and thus expanding his relationships.

The day he graduated, he was happy to attend the graduation with his girlfriend of the last three years, and to be receiving a business related degree. He would continue in graduate school with that same aim, while working at a top company and spending time with his now fiancée.

Yes, he had even proposed to that girlfriend.

But one day a small mistake landed him in a high school classroom, and his objectives changed.

He found himself interested in education and he felt this drive to make something positive of his own awkward years. First he became a teacher of mathematics and science, and then afterwards he pursued the challenging position of high school principal.

Now he was living in Tree Hill once again, with his wife, and daughter who was attending Tree Hill Middle School, and any animosity about the past was pushed out of his mind, as he made it his goal to reach every student in some way or the other, and make it certain that no one felt alienated or bullied.

It wasn't as easy to accomplish his goal as he had first thought it would be. Now just after two weeks of being back at his old high school, Andrew was seeing that a lot had been going on without the permanent principal's knowledge, or possibly he had known, yet had preferred to sweep it under the rug.

Since he had started this temporary job Andrew had been gathering evidence of the permanent principal's weaknesses, not in a hostile way, but so to show the district that there were some significant problems with his methods.

Yes, it was true Andrew was starting to really enjoy the job, and wouldn't mind a permanent position as principal at Tree Hill High, but he was also a realist, and would be content enough to do his best at the job, and to simply show the facts…that there were troubles, major ones, with how this school was being run.

Andrew smiled now, realizing he had practically forgotten Gene, his thoughts having taken over. "I'm sorry Gene. The trash…that's where you said you found this?"

Gene nodded his head. "Yes. It's pretty awful isn't it?"

Andrew shook his head. "Yes…but what is even more awful is that this happened without my knowledge. I thank you so much for bringing this to my attention Gene. This is a matter that will need to be solved right away." He turned to his speaker phone and spoke as the secretary came on. "Yes Catherine, I need you to speak to Coach Durham. Can you ask him to come to my office right away?...yes thank you."

"Coach Durham…you think he'll know something about this?"

Andrew nodded his head. "Yes…see that name there Gene…that's the name of someone I went to high school with…and I'm almost sure I know that this is about her…and her son. Her son who just happens to be on the varsity basketball team…with a teammate that seems from my earliest observations to be very hostile about having him on the team."

"You think that he's the one who's behind this then?"

Andrew smiled tightly. "I'm almost willing to bet on it."

**I**I**I**

"Peyton…come on…just listen to me! Peyton!"

Walking to her car quickly and passing by the running figure, Peyton refused to answer, ignoring him completely.

But Nathan managed to stop her right as she reached for the door handle. That morning, after a very restless night of little sleep, he had quickly gotten dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans with a grey and black long sleeved shirt, and had run out of the house, just managing to grab his leather jacket at the last moment. Good thing he had done so…those clouds in the sky were giving the impression of some more possible rain.

Peyton bristled, feeling his hand reach for hers. Angry, disgusted and upset with him still, she flicked back a wayward blonde curl, letting it hit against the brown coat she was wearing over her checked mini skirt and snug brown sweater. "What…what could you possibly have to say after the stupid asinine thing you did in the hallway yesterday?"

Surprised to have Peyton's attention now, he took a breath, resolving to not sound too desperate. Yes he felt at pretty much a loss. He hadn't talked to her since the event in the afternoon yesterday…at least not without her turning her back on him and saying nothing, but he was still unwilling to give up too much power. He had a reputation to protect and he wasn't the type to grovel anyway. "What about you, huh…that stupid game you were playing with my ba-

He immediately cut himself off, knowing that wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Peyton laughed dryly. "What Nate…were you going to call him your 'bastard brother', your pet name for your BROTHER?! You just don't get it, do you? How awful that was yesterday! How"

He cut her off suddenly. "It was dumb. I shouldn't have done it. I know that now."

"Then APOLOGIZE to him." She smiled wickedly. "In fact, why don't you make it even more believable? Do it in front of the whole school!"

His mouth opened wide at that, his face incredulous. "WHAT?! Are you insane Peyton? I'm not making a total fool out of myself by apologizing in front of everyone. There are things people expect of me…I mean I'm the best player on the team and…"

"Yeah…so good that you managed to help the team LOSE last night."

Nathan was reeling now, finding it hard to keep his temper under control. "HE started that fight Peyton! He kept egging me on and then he goes and starts handling you…all over you last night!"

Peyton smirked. "Yeah...and I was enjoying ever second of it. You stupid ass! I just kissed him on the cheek…but you know what…I did notice one thing…Lucas is a lot more attentive and actually listens, unlike someone else."

Nathan frowned with frustration. "I listen to you. What…is this about your art? Look, I admit I don't get it, all right? I don't see why you care so much about that when there are better things to focus on."

"Because I LIKE art. Maybe I like it even better than cheerleading and all that…maybe I like it more than YOU."

His frown grew. "It's morose Peyton! It's depressing...those pictures of yours…all miserable things that no one wants to think about!"

"Well and what if I told you that sometimes they have to do with my MOTHER huh? That's not all parties and laughter Nathan because she's DEAD!"

Noticing some nearby neighbors now watching them as they argued loudly in her front yard, Nathan attempted to lower his voice. "Damn it Peyton…you always go on about that! You're supposed to be my girlfriend and yet you spend more time flirting with Lucas…every time we're together it seems like it's just a chore now. And why don't you just let it go sometimes…all this with your mother…not just make a big deal out of it so you can bring everyone around you down to your depressing level?" Seeing her look of wide eyed shock mixed in with hurt…Nathan immediately regretted his hastily spoken words.

"Hey…Peyton come on…I didn't mean it!"

Her look of shock turned to one of utter disgust. "Yeah…you never mean it…AFTER you say it! You don't even think Nathan! You just open that mouth of yours and start acting like that jackass father of yours!"

Nathan reached out for her, not liking her words, but realizing she was angry and upset with him now… and hurt. "Peyton come on…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of the situation with your mother or our relationship."

Peyton laughed dryly right in Nathan's face. "The situation with my mother, Nate?! She's DEAD! That's the 'situation.' And don't worry about our relationship because as far as I'm concerned…" She reached up, touching his cheek with a dark look in her eyes. "We DON'T have one." Then turning away from him she finally did enter her car, driving off to school…

Leaving a shocked Nathan standing there…with the nosy neighbors just watching.

**I**I**I**

Lucas walked out the front door, concentrating on his backpack, adjusting it on his shoulders, and nearly crashed headlong into his best friend. "Hales! Whoa, you surprised me!"

Haley gasped, feeling her friend's hands on her upper arms as he steadied her and steadied himself at the same time. Looking up into warm blue eyes, she shivered a little. Usually she could get away without acting in the way most girls with a crush acted. When he held her close that was fine most of the time…a friendly hug no big deal, but when he was holding onto her and looking into her eyes…that was it. That was when she hoped she wasn't so obvious.

And now too she was still worried. Yesterday and last night had been so horrible. She hoped he was okay. Looking up again, away from his beige sweater, she noticed how they went with the brown jeans he was wearing and topping it was a black jacket. She lightly touched the top of his head, grazing her fingers against his blonde hair. "Sorry. I just…well I was worried about you after last night. How did it go with your mom?"

Lucas smiled mildly, admiring his friend who was wearing jeans with a patterned sweater, a dark brown jacket, and boots. He knew that there were people with way more friends than he had. But he would never give up his small little circle of people to connect with to be more popular. People like Haley were one in a few. It didn't matter what happened. She was always there for him…and he planned on always being there for her too. She was special to him. "It's okay Hales. I told her everything…well almost everything. I just kind of left out some of the more gross details about the poster…the sick caption. But she knows enough…and she gave me the lecture on fighting, but other than this thing with the coach I'm not really in too much trouble. My mom doesn't like what I did, but I think she understands it…at least a little bit."

He reached out and touched Haley's cheek gently. "And you…stop worrying about me…okay?" He peered down into her brown eyes quietly, eyes that were always so honest and kind. "I'm fine. As long as he backs off now, I won't fight him anymore. But I swear Hales, if he tries anything else…well I can't promise anything. If he asks for it, he's going to get it…and that's it."

Haley frowned, but nodded her head in understanding. She didn't like it, but she couldn't blame him. Nathan Scott had gone way too far with that last move. And his father…whoa… "I was kind of surprised…how his father acted last night."

Lucas scoffed, anger forming in his mind. Dan Scott brought that kind of reaction in him up and to the surface. He made him feel defensive…hurt…and bitter. "What…that he was insulting to my mom and acting like a selfish uncaring senseless jerk?"

"That he treated his own son so badly!" Realizing her blunder belatedly, Haley touched Lucas's shoulder with a sorrowful expression. "Oh Luke…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…that he has only one son…that"

But Lucas cut her off easily. "Hales, don't worry about it. I DON'T consider myself that man's son. He's a stranger to me, and I guess that's good because after the way he acted last night…even to Nathan…I'm glad he's not a part of my life. If he was…who knows how screwed up I would be, huh?"

He laughed and Haley laughed a little too, but she wasn't finding it all that funny. Was Nathan screwed up? She bristled with frustration at where her thoughts kept going back to. She didn't like him. She couldn't stand him. She was furious with him for doing what he had done to her best friend…repulsed by it. She hated all the BS ing he did and…

He had reminded her of a snake…the one living thing on earth that she hated…and feared… the most.

"Hales…"

Haley drew away from her thoughts with a short laugh. "Oh…sorry Lucas. "I just…well we…we should get to school. I mean…if you…uh…do you mind giving me a ride?"

Lucas laughed, moving alongside her and draping a friendly arm around her shoulder. "No, of course not! You just have to put up with me stopping at the donut shop. Was kind of thinking of getting some chocolate sprinkle donuts before I get to school… I could get you some too…filled with jelly of course." He remarked with a twinkle in his eye. Since they had been kids they had made it a tradition to buy some donuts on the way to school. He was the chocolate sprinkles type and she was the jelly filling type.

Haley giggled. "Okay…like I'd be crazy to pass up that…luscious jelly filling…ahhh. And on the way, you can tell me who thought up that cheerleading adoration act…you know when Peyton and Brooke kissed you in the game, acting like you were the only player who made a basket!"

Lucas laughed even more, though trying to defend himself too. "Ah come on Hales. It was just a joke, you know that! But it wasn't who you were thinking…it wasn't Brooke…shocker I know."

They headed together now to a used truck his Uncle Keith had been able to get him from the auto shop…having it put in his hands one day after a grateful owner of another car Keith had worked on, left very satisfied…so satisfied that he gave Keith a used truck…that had needed some work on it…to him as a gift. Keith in turn had given it to Lucas, after fixing it up and making it suitable for his trips to school and such.

Haley shook her head at his words. "It wasn't?"

"Nope. It was Peyton's…though Brooke was more than happy to get in on the act."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Haley asked dryly.

**I**I**I**

"Ah-hah, just as I thought."

Whitey nodded his head along with the temporary principal. Andrew Baxter…he still remembered when he had just been a kid, getting teased by the majority of the team. It looked like he hadn't let that work against him though. Obviously he had taken his life in his own hands after high school, making something out of himself.

Whitey had always liked him, just hadn't gotten too close because of Andrew's shyness. It looked now like a lot of that had left him too, leaving a mature self assured man.

"So you said you have something planned for them this afternoon, right? Because of their constant fighting on the court?"

Whitey grimaced, putting his hands on the hips of the bottom half of the warm up suit he was wearing. "Yes, and the fact that even when it is a real game, they act as if they're on opposite teams." Whitey glanced at the poster Andrew had shown him. "But after what I've seen, I think one of them deserves a lot more than just that. What he did is just beyond awful. And I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't acted alone. He's got a great so called best friend who loves to do his bidding."

Andrew smiled mildly at the cryptic tone in Whitey's voice. "Yes…well I'll be looking into that too. But for now…both of them should be on their way to school…and before they get here, I want Katherine to make a few phone calls….time for some parental involvement…and some immediate apologies."

**I**I**I**

Still angry and furious with her boyfriend, Peyton drove her car around viciously in the parking lot.

"HEY! Trying to run me over?"

Peyton hit the breaks quickly, nearly hitting a student pedestrian. "OH my gosh! I'm sorry!" She got ready to get out of the car, but hearing the sound of a horn behind her, she realized she was blocking traffic. It was one of the parking lot's busiest times, as the morning rush of students raced to get the spot closest to the school entrance. Hold your horses, Peyton thought with irritation as she signaled to her almost crash victim to wait. Watching him shake his head, but not moving, she smiled as she did see a spot just across the way. She rushed to get it and turned the engine off, grabbed her stuff, checking her hair and makeup a little, and then jumped out of the car, heading over to her still waiting victim.

"Ohhhhhh…I'm so sorry!" She called out. Then as she finally reached him, she touched his arm consolingly. "I didn't mean to nearly run you over in the parking lot! Are you okay?"

"Look Peyton, if I got you that angry you could have just said something. You didn't have to try to kill me."

Peyton's blue eyes widened. He…was he…he looked so serious. He didn't honestly think that she had meant to nearly hit him. "Hey…I…"

He laughed now, smiling warmly. Those blue eyes had just looked so shocked. "Come on Peyton! I'm just joking, though you did nearly kill me!"

Peyton found herself laughing now too…and then hitting him on the arm. "You jerk! You made me feel so awful. Uhhhh…but I am sorry. I just…I'm sorry." She laughed again, and then moved forward, looking up into the familiar eyes of none other than Jake.

**I**I**I**

"Hey Nate! Nate!"

Hearing that second call, Nathan stopped. "What the heck do you want Tim?"

Noticing that his friend had an expression on his face like he was getting ready to punch someone, Tim put up his hands in defense. "Whoa…Nate. Who got you so pissed off this morning?"

Nathan frowned even more. "Oh shut up."

Tim laughed dryly, tentatively putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Come on Nate…"

Nathan was barely paying attention though. His mind was on other things. After his talk with his mom, he had continued to feel tired, yet also more restless than before. Unable to sleep, he had tossed and turned most the night. When his alarm had gone off that morning he had felt as if he had hardly rested.

Still, he had been determined to talk to his girlfriend, to set things straight between them so he had rushed over to her place…only to have her yell in his face and turn him away.

Riled, upset, tired, and grumpy, it was the last straw practically, now having Tim coming after him. "Look, I don't want to talk about it…all right?"

"Trouble with Peyton? Or maybe your new soon to be girlfriend…the petite little Miss James who…well what do you know…there she is a few feet away at her locker with…ahhh…her crush."

Nathan grimaced and thought about how his best friend was way worse at measurement than him. She was a lot more than just a few feet away. "Look Tim…she's not my girlfriend."

Tim didn't even bother to correct his friend. That defensive sounding answer had told him enough. "So is she still the bait?"

Nathan laughed dryly now. "The bait, Tim?! Are you serious? After that stupid prank yesterday the girl won't even talk to me!"

"So no more plan to get back at Lucas?"

Nathan answered with a scowl on his face. "Come on Tim! I'm just lucky more about this wasn't found out. If my mom knew the full details of what we did…I swear. She'd have my head. I'm done, okay? I don't like him. I don't want him on the team, but I'm not going to be taping up any more life size posters of Lucas's mom either. That whole stupid thing just went way too far."

A questioning expression lined Tim's face. "Hey…Nate…this really got to you didn't it? What happened yesterday? Haley's reaction…and even Lucas's…it really upset you didn't it?"

Remembering how it had all played out, Nathan sighed wearily. Yes, it had upset him, but more was on his mind now too…like his almost lie to his mom…and what kind of torture Whitey was going to rend to them that afternoon…to his brother and him. "I just don't ever want to do anything like that again. And the game last night was a joke. I think its time to lay off a bit for the sake of the team if not anything else."

"Peyton is still mad with you, isn't she?"

"She won't even talk to me. But I mean it Tim. Look, I know your dad's hardly home too, but you could get into trouble also…this latest prank we pulled could get us both into hot water…and if my mom knew more than just the part I told her..."

Tim's eyes widened. "Man…Nate…you told your parents about it…about everything we did?"

Nathan shook his head. "No…I mean I told my mom some. My dad doesn't even care. The only thing he thinks about is basketball and how to make me a winner…yet prove to me over and over again that I will never be as good as him."

"Why…why did you tell your mom?!" Tim asked with exasperation, a worried look on his face.

"Because she asked." Nathan answered defensively. "I mean I couldn't just lie about it all to her! I had to tell her some of the truth. I told you my dad doesn't really care about those things, but my mom's different. Since she's been back she's been on my case about everything…and she's not dense. She noticed last night how I was acting and how Lucas was acting, and then the fight…"

Tim laughed dryly. "Well I don't think anyone missed the fight. It was pretty obvious Nate."

Nathan smiled wryly. "Yeah, well anyway she wanted to know what it was all about and…well I can't just lie to her like you do with your step mom."

"That's because she's a witch and is dense." Tim retorted quickly, referring to his stepmother, but then returned the topic to Nathan's mother. "But yeah…she is your mom. I get that. It's just…Nate, what if she says anything?"

"I don't think she will. She was upset with me last night, but I think I convinced her that what Whitey has planned is punishment enough…"

"And what about Lucas? What if he blabbed to his mom?"

Nathan turned away from his friend and towards the two figures still standing there at the lockers, Haley and Lucas. Their backs were turned toward him so he couldn't read their faces. "I…I don't think he did, at least not about all of it."

After Lucas's reaction yesterday, Nathan got the feeling that he would have done everything he could to protect his mom from those pictures. He doubted his brother had gone into detail about what those pictures had shown…especially the ugly caption.

Frowning now, Nathan once again wished he simply hadn't even come up with the idea. It had landed him in a lot of trouble. Haley probably thought he was the scum of the earth. Lucas had been more than just upset. His mom was disgusted with him. His father was angry and disappointed because of the stupid game not being played the right way. And he wasn't even sure if that fight with Peyton had resulted in them breaking up.

But mostly, still, was the way Nathan felt about himself. He tried to bluster his way around with Tim and did his best to show a non caring attitude around school, but honestly he was feeling guilty for what he had done…not to mention very uneasy about it…so uneasy and on edge that it made him blurt out things without even thinking…even more so than he usually did.

**I**I**I**

"Hey…Luke you okay?" Noticing how Lucas just stared at his locker for a minute, Haley was worried. He was probably remembering the events of yesterday she thought…probably…

"Hey Cutie…what's got you looking so down…"

Haley bristled at the new voice, frowning at Brooke's attentions.

Lucas couldn't help but smile suddenly at the feel of Brooke's hand moving up his back. Turning around, he took in her low rise jeans, red sweater and…the flash of white toned stomach…and then of course her brown reddish hair…back to the flash of white toned stomach…

Man, he needed to get out more. "Uh…hey Brooke."

"Ohhhh…are you still feeling down about the little incident in the hallway yesterday?"

Haley's arms came over her chest in angry defiance. "Uh…yeah…it was pretty awful what Mr. Basketball Jerk did yesterday."

Brooke laughed at Haley's name for Nathan. "Ohhh! Haley, that's funny! You are turning out to be so different from what I thought you were at first."

Haley shook her head with a tight smile. _Oh really? Well you are EXACTLY what I thought you were Brooke._

"See, I thought you were one of those girls that are shy and quiet, but I think maybe I was wrong. Anyway, Nathan and co. deserve that name…even worse actually for the stupid thing they pulled yesterday. Even I was shocked by it. But I think its time to forget about that unfortunate incident and focus on much…much better things…like when you are going to give me some lessons on how to play Luke?"

"Play what?" Lucas asked confusedly.

Haley rolled her eyes. Great Luke…just encourage her!

"Well…there are a lot of things we can play together Sweetie. What do _you_ want to play?"

"We should be getting to class soon Lucas…don't you think?" Haley asked Lucas pointedly, not liking where this was leading to at all. Couldn't he see that this girl was so blatantly _flirting_ with him? Didn't he care? Didn't it bother him…or…uh…did he actually LIKE it?"

Lucas blushed as Brooke smiled at him suggestively. "Uh…Brooke…" Then he noticed Haley with a definitively unpleased expression on her face. "Uh…I think Haley's right. We should be getting to class. But about the lessons…you meant…"

Brooke giggled. "Basketball silly. You said you were going to teach me how to play basketball…show me some of your…sexy moves…anyway…"

"I did?" Lucas wondered. His mind of course had been on other things lately…like right now he was thinking about how soon he and Nathan would be meeting up with the coach…learning what their punishment would be…something he was dreading.

He didn't! Haley thought angrily.

"Yes…you did…so…"

"Uh…well I'm always practicing at the court…you know near the café…where Nathan and I had that first one on one competition. If you come there some time…I'll probably be there. And if I'm not there…"

"He'll be at home with his mom and most likely not be in the mood for company or possibly doing something with his best friend…me." Haley added pointedly.

Looking back and forth from both girls, seeing that sexy smile still planted on Brooke's face and a bit of amusement, and a defensive expression on Haley's, Lucas smiled weakly. Oh man, between these two…he was really going to have his work cut out for him. Of course Haley was just a friend, but she was special to him, and he would probably be reacting with the same protective nature if someone was going after her.

Before he could even react though, a voice cut through all the early morning before class action in the hallway, an authoritative one.

"Mr. Scott!"

Both Nathan and Lucas turned around at the same time from their friends, noticing their principal standing in the middle of the hallway…their new temporary principal that had only been with the school for a few weeks.

Then both boys looked at each other, with questioning eyes. _Who did he mean?_

Realizing that he had found both of them, Andrew signaled down the now silent hallway. "Well perfect. Seems I didn't even have to look for the other one. I was lucky enough to find both of you in the same hallway. I would like to see you…Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott…both of you…in my office…now."

Turning to each other haphazardly again, both Nathan and Lucas saw how their principal was standing there waiting. With resigned sighs, they both followed him, walking a considerable distance from each other.

**I**I**I**

Seeing the regretful look in her eyes, Jake smile warmly. Peyton could be such a contradiction. She had a deep voice for a girl and she carried herself with assurance every day, but there was that vulnerable part of her too that had come from the loss of her mother…and other things he supposed. "So why were you driving so recklessly anyway Peyton? I mean I know you usually race around, but in the parking lot too?"

Peyton smirked. "Funny Jake. I do _not_ race around. I just drive fast sometimes…better than being a turtle."

"Are you implying that I drive slow?"

Peyton laughed. "Mr. Ultra Careful…in everything except…"

Jake frowned. "Thanks."

Peyton touched his arm. "Hey…I didn't mean…oh come on…" She linked arms with him. "Let's go in the school and see what exciting things are happening at Tree Hill High today."

Jake shook his head, but kept his arm linked with her. Opening the door and ushering her inside, he smiled gallantly.

Peyton giggled. "Oh my gosh…are you being chivalrous Jake?"

Jake laughed, and then frowned. "Better quit it, huh? Your domineering boyfriend might see us…get the wrong idea."

Peyton wondered what he meant by the wrong idea, as the mention of Nathan made her scowl. "Oh, who cares what he thinks? He's being such a jerk lately, anyway."

"I told you it wouldn't make you happy Peyton…getting together with him…I told you that"

Peyton looked up into Jake's eyes, seeing something protective in them. She got ready to say something back, to interrupt him, but suddenly a red whirlwind landed right at her feet.

Brooke looked back and forth from Peyton to Jake. Uhhh… "Okay you two..." She pointed. "This is definitely something I want to know about…but not now…bigger news on the front. New principal…just called Lucas and Nate into his office!"

Peyton and Jake just looked at Brooke in shock and then at each other with defining expressions. Looked like the truth of yesterday…was out.

**I**I**I**

"Have a seat."

Turning to each other questioningly, Lucas and Nathan finally sat down in the two chairs, bringing their attention back to their temporary principal. One long stroll down the hallway and now they were sitting in the principal's office, both having enough sense to know it had to be about the incident yesterday…yet both also wondering…just how much did Mr. Baxter know about yesterday?

Andrew Baxter sat down at his desk, focusing on both Nathan and Lucas who were sitting in chairs right in front of his desk now. Searching the boys faces quietly, he could easily read the tension, but as much as it had to do with being in his office, it also had to do with being near each other. It was painfully obvious how uncomfortable and distempered they felt when in close proximity to one another.

Finishing his silent evaluation of them, he finally spoke. "Well boys, do you have any idea why I have called you in here today?"

Nathan simply shook his head and looked down at his white and black sneakers while Lucas just remained still.

"Uh-huh. Well I guess I'll just have to give you the facts…and maybe you can be so kind as to fill me in on the details. First, I know about the fight last night, during the basketball game against the Sentinels, and I am aware that you were acting so disruptively that you were benched for the entire rest of the game. Suffice to say, the people at Parklane High School were not pleased at all. I will be expecting a typed letter of apology from both of you tomorrow morning, at least five minutes before your first class. I discourage being tardy or absent…but for certain special circumstances…such as todays, I find it unavoidable."

Nathan's face was a nearly blank expression. The guy talked like someone from a nightmarish educational TV show. Meanwhile Lucas too was not feeling totally comfortable. He understood everything of course that Mr. Baxter was saying, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"I am also aware that Coach Durham has his own discipline method prepared for you later today. I have talked to him about this and whether or not it is feasible. Simply put, I am concerned about how well you two will be able to work together for one afternoon. I would like your assurance right now that there will be no more physical outbursts during that time. Do you think you two will be able to work together, because if not, I think it is time to seriously consider not having you on the same team together. I understand Coach Durham's interest in both of you being on the team, because of your athletic abilities, but I am also concerned about the fighting, especially during an actual game. He turned to Nathan. "Now, you Nathan have proven your talent on the court, but I am concerned about your academic progress. It seems your grades have not been on the top priority list, but I intend to change that. It would be easy for me right now to tell you that your grades have made you ineligible for sports, but I am willing to give you another chance…as long as you agree to work on those grades…and your attitude. I hope we understand each other on that matter."

Nathan was bristling underneath. He hated having the principal bring up his school problems with Lucas around. He felt like he was punishing him already. But he was also very nervous. He had the feeling that this was just the start of it. "Uh…yes sir. I understand."

"Good." Andrew Baxter turned to Lucas now. "And as for you Lucas, I simply have some advice. I understand that there have been problems with the team…problems I assure you that I will get to very soon, but I think it is important too that you remember you are now part of that team. It is up to you as much as them to work together. And if there are any problems with the team that you think have gone beyond what you see as all right, please remember that my door is always open."

Lucas simply nodded his head as Nathan frowned. Typical…Lucas was seen as the good one and he was the belligerent little brat. Yes, he knew _that_ big word.

"As I was saying though boys, fighting is totally unacceptable and because of that fight both of you will be spending time in afternoon detention, until I think you have learned why it is such a bad choice. Don't worry though. It will be in rooms separate from each other. I think it is enough for you two to simply learn to work together on the court. And yes…I know that you have basketball practice after school…so on days where you cannot stay later, you will be expected at school about twenty minutes before it starts for your 'morning' detention.

Both boys grimaced, but said nothing. Lucas was angry though. They were being punished for fighting, but the incident in the hallway…it looked like Nathan was going to get away with it.

Then thinking back to the principal's earlier words, Lucas wondered…wait…was there more?

Andrew Baxter smiled tightly, got up to walk around the front of his desk, and then started to lift a crumpled up piece of paper…large and poster like with a hideous caption.

Seeing that picture again, Lucas turned away in disgust as Nathan closed his eyes with apprehension…and regret.

Andrew Baxter began to speak with a quiet conciliatory, yet firm voice. "First of all Lucas, I apologize for having to expose you to this yet again…this vile display. And as for you Nathan…I wonder about your reaction. It seems you have seen this before."

Nathan opened his eyes, but said nothing.

"Come now Nathan…I have noticed the tension in you from the moment you entered my office. And your reaction to this…excuse for a poster…was undeniable. This is familiar to you…isn't it?"

Feeling Lucas's eyes on him now as well as Mr. Baxter's, Nathan swallowed hard. "Uh…I know that it was up in the hallway yesterday…that…"

Andrew nodded his head slowly. "I see. So are you going to now deny to me that you had anything to do with this? Are you going to tell me you only SAW this picture…yet had nothing to do with it at all?"

Turning to Lucas and then to the window, Nathan sighed heavily. He had watched Lucas rip down that poster…felt him throw it at him…and yet now here it was. It should have been in the garbage…right? It didn't matter though. Lying was only going to make things worse. It was obvious Mr. Baxter was testing him. It was possible he even knew the answer already. If he lied he could get himself into a lot of trouble…

"No. I'm not saying that."

"Really?"

Lucas watched his brother carefully now, a bit surprised that it sounded like he was going to tell the truth. It was probably for his own benefit though.

Nathan sighed again. "Yes sir. I mean…I was the one who wanted to put this picture up."

"Hmmm…should I assume somebody else was involved?"

Nathan ran a tense hand through his hair. "Yeah…I mean yes sir. My friend Tim…we did it together. But I was the one who came up with the idea. And I was the one who made the final decision to put it up."

"And you did it to upset Lucas? To upset him by posting something intolerable about his mother?"

Nathan's forehead wrinkled with confusion. "Uh…intole…what?"

Lucas frowned. "He means bad. You did it to show my mother in a _bad_ way."

Andrew smiled mildly. "Yes. That was basically what I meant. You wanted to upset your teammate…and I believe half brother…that is correct, yes?"

Nathan simply nodded his head, the headache he had last night returning tenfold.

"So I take it you posted that picture in the hallway in a place where you knew Lucas would see it right away…so as to upset him? Is that correct?"

Nathan was holding onto his forehead with his hand now, running his fingertips against it. This was getting very ugly. "Yes sir."

Andrew focused directly on Nathan now. "Yes…Well Nathan, from Lucas's reaction to this picture I would say you were successful. And I would say it is time you deal with the consequences of your actions." Andrew turned to Lucas now. "I'm sorry Lucas. I have a feeling this will upset you…but I believe it is necessary to have your parents…and yours too Nathan…here to see just what happened yesterday in the hallway…to understand exactly what it was Nathan… and Tim…who I will be getting in touch with soon too anyway…but since Nathan has admitted he was the one who planned this whole-

"NO!"

Andrew halted his sentence quickly, shocked by the interruption. Sure, he had expected Nathan to have an outburst or two…to plead for mercy if not anything else…but Lucas? "Lucas, I-

"You can't…you can't show my mom this!" Standing up now, Lucas was practically yelling.

"Lucas, I must admit I am somewhat surprised at the extent of your reaction."

Lucas grimaced, turning to Nathan shortly, noticing how he was looking at him questioningly too. Turning away from him, he turned back to Mr. Baxter, pleading his case. "Look, its just…you don't know…You don't understand everything my mom has been through. She doesn't need to see this! I don't want her to. I don't want her to see this DISGUSTING thing that HE did!" Lucas pointed furiously to Nathan, clearly upset.

Seeing the upset in his brother's face and hearing the anger in his voice, Nathan once again regretted his actions of the day before…only this time he felt like he was starting to realize just a bit more how it had affected his brother. He had known he was upset yesterday…but now seeing him defending his mom, not wanting her to see the picture…Nathan realized that Lucas wanted to protect his mom from it…even though showing it to her would make Nathan look bad most of all…Lucas only cared about his mom.

Easily reading the upset in the boy and touched by his concern for his mother, Andrew touched Lucas's shoulder gently. "Lucas…I understand that you are upset for your mom…and that because of the nature of the picture, you don't want her to be subjected to it, but you see I have already called her…and she is here…along with your parents Nathan. They're simply waiting outside in the outer office."

Nathan swallowed hard. "Uh…my parents are here…now?"

Andrew's expression hardened. "Yes Nathan. And they will be joining us shortly."

Watching the tension line Nathan's face, Lucas turned away dismissively. Right now he could care less about his distress. Right now all he could think about was how horrible this was going to be for his mom. "Please…please Mr. Baxter…please just don't show this to her."

Nathan closed his eyes hard, at that moment forgetting his own misery and simply…automatically reacting to the upset in his brother's voice.

Seeing the pain in Lucas's eyes, Andrew turned to Nathan. "Well Nathan…was your little _PRANK_ worth it now? Was this what you had wanted to achieve?"

Unable to talk at that moment, Nathan simply shook his head.

Getting little answer, Andrew turned back to Lucas, speaking consolingly. "I understand you are upset about this Lucas…but that degree of upset, that is the reason why I _MUST_ show this to your parents and Nathan's parents. I cannot allow this kind of cruel behavior." Andrew turned to Nathan. "And Nathan…I think it is important that you understand just how much your actions can affect others. I want you to learn from this experience…so you will think twice next time before you decide to do what you consider is just some little prank."

Nathan nodded his head, still not saying anything…as Lucas resignedly sank back down into his chair…his hand shaking as he ran it through his blonde hair.

Oh Mom…he thought sorrowfully…I wanted to protect you…

_To be continued…_

Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.


	8. Chapter 8

**When Two Worlds Collide**

_Chapter Eight:_ **_The Pains of Yesterday_**

Thank you for the feedback, support and reading. I appreciate it.

**I*I*I**

Nathan turned his head and watched…as his mom, his dad, Keith Scott and Karen Roe entered the office… and then turned back around. He put his head down, just managing to catch a glimpse of the expression on his brother's face. It was an expression of fury…and pain. It was an expression Nathan regretted causing. It had only been intended as a prank to make his brother regret flirting with his girlfriend…to make his brother not want to be part of the Ravens anymore. He had never meant it to be so personal…to cause all it had.

It was hard for Andrew not to smile at one of the people walking into his office. Karen Roe…she had never realized it, but he'd had a crush on her all through high school. Even popular and part of the in crowd, she had always been sweet and never made him feel like an outsider. And she had always been beautiful…something that even the passage of years had not taken away from her.

And it was hard for him not to frown at one of the other people…Dan Scott. He remembered him too, how he had teased him and made his high school existence pretty much awful. He saw the arrogant attitude still there in that hard edged face of his…even years after high school was over.

He noticed Keith Scott, Dan's brother, a man he barely knew, but had seen pictures of while attending Tree Hill High. And he noticed Debra Scott, as Nathan's personal file had called her, a youngish appearing pretty woman who seemed friendly enough.

"Andrew?" Karen did a double take at the face from her past. Yes, she had known a temporary principal had taken over, but she hadn't really put two and two together as she had read the name of the temporary replacement.

"Yes…uh hello Karen. It's been a while." Andrew politely shook hands with her.

Even with the tense surroundings, Karen managed a small smile. "Yes…it has."

"I just wish it were under better circumstances." Andrew replied, and then turned to Dan. "Hello Dan. I see you have stayed in shape."

Both Nathan and Lucas were not close enough to hear what their parents were saying, but could see that Mr. Baxter was not a stranger to Dan and Karen. Their eyes curiously watched the proceedings as their minds dreaded what was to come…for opposing reasons.

Dan's smile was like plastic. "Yes…you seem pretty much the same."

Andrew nearly laughed, but held it in check, turning to Deb. "Hello…Mrs. Scott…I regret that we have to meet this way." Then he turned to Keith. "And…I am assuming you must be Dan's brother…Keith?"

Keith nodded his head. "Yes…Lucas's uncle…and Nathan's too of course."

Andrew nodded his head also, seeing right away that this was a very tangled up group. There was so much tension now in the room, much more than there had been before. He got the feeling that there were relationships with these adults that were not pleasant. He knew basically what had happened to Karen…how Dan had just left. But he still wasn't sure what Dan's involvement had ended up being with his firstborn son. He had a feeling he'd be finding out very soon.

Andrew turned back to the parents, motioning for them to sit down after more chairs were brought in for them. "Good morning," he said, sitting down himself now. "As I said, I wish my meeting with all of you could be under better circumstances, but that is not to be. Let me just get right to the point. I have called you all in here this morning to discuss an incident that happened here at school yesterday. I understand that all of you were at the game last night and saw the fight between Lucas and Nathan. I have just discussed that fight with the boys and have let them know that they will be expected to write a letter of apology to the school, and will be serving some detention time for their actions, along with what Coach Durham has planned for them this afternoon."

Dan cut in. "I do not want Nathan having to serve any detention time with…him." He pointed to Lucas, barely noticing Karen's scowl. "And Nathan's afternoons are taken up by basketball practice."

"I understand that…Mr. Scott. And I assure you I have _no_ intentions of having Lucas and Nathan serve detention time together. After what Nathan did yesterday, I don't think it's a good idea to have these two boys spend too much time in close proximity with one another. Being on the same team seems stressful enough. Also, I understand that they are both busy with basketball, so on practice days they will be expected to come to school early for 'morning' detention."

"But Nathan often spends his mornings working out."

"Dan…" Deb interrupted. "He will have to adjust his schedule then. I think it's important that the boys realize fighting is not okay."

Dan frowned, but said nothing else. He wanted to hear what else Andrew had to complain about. He was pretty much certain that he was on a vengeance mission for all the little pranks he had pulled on him while in school.

"Fine then…since that matter seems to be dealt with, I think it would be a good idea to get to the other part of why I called you in today…a strong possibility I think for the reason the boys were so hostile with each other last night. First, I must say, what I am going to show you is disturbing, but I think it is necessary that you see it so you understand what happened. Apparently this picture was posted in the hallway yesterday without my knowledge. Right away, I must say I apologize for not having found out about this earlier. It was actually the head janitor, Gene, who brought this to my attention. I am thankful for his diligence. Before it was thrown away, it was posted to Lucas's locker…by Nathan and his best friend."

Andrew reached behind his desk now.

Watching Mr. Baxter once again getting ready to bring out the poster, Lucas looked back at his mom nervously and then down at the floor. Why…why was he insisting on showing it to her? Why couldn't he just see how awful this was going to be for his mom?

Nathan too was feeling very nervous, shuffling his hands around in his lap. After everyone saw this…saw what he had done…well that would be it.

Karen noticed Lucas's upset, and worried about him. He didn't need to be so protective of her. She could take-

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as Andrew finished lifting the poster…as she saw herself back in her high school days…as she read the hideous caption.

It took Keith a while to look away from the horrible poster, but when he did, he turned to Karen, instantly reading the shock in her eyes. His heart lurched at the pain she had to be feeling.

Deb read the words once again, and then turned to her son as he looked back…her eyes asking him…insisting…how…and _why_.

And Dan Scott, who had been so ready to blame Andrew for simply wanting to get revenge, felt his angry thoughts halted, as the past came back to him…and the pain that Karen had to be feeling…got to him also.

He turned to Nathan, seeing him still sitting there, but his head down now…

And he saw Lucas…sitting there too, and he was looking away from the poster…his eyes filled with hurt…

Feeling eyes on him…Lucas turned to find his father's eyes, piercing blue just like his. Furiously, he turned away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing how Nathan's actions had affected him.

Dan turned away now too…remembering those bright blue eyes looking at him…and recalled…similar eyes that had looked up to him, with only a slight color change…eyes that Dan was almost positive belonged to Lucas's namesake.

_Lucas_…it was a name that was familiar to Dan because it had also been the name of Karen's little brother…

Lucas Anthony Roe had been eleven years old when Dan had first met him in Karen's small backyard. It had been after about a week of their dating, and Dan could still remember standing in that backyard with Karen as she introduced him to her favorite brother…her only brother.

Dan had liked him instantly, seeing the same generosity in him that Karen had, the same toughness…and yet just a bit more mischief too. Still young and scrawny, Dan had enjoyed getting to show someone younger his beginning basketball talents. At home he had to always follow his big brother, Keith. With Lucas he got to be the big guy.

Then just after Lucas had turned thirteen, Dan's physique had changed. His build was becoming more that of a young man, and he had many admirers. Yet after a first shaky year of being with Karen, and a bit more of a stable second one, he was devoted to just her. And he was still close with her little brother too of course.

Then that horrific day came. Dan still remembered it vividly…the jarring sound of metal…the screams…the crunch…the bicycle lying in the street…the boy clinging to life…the grim proclamation of the doctors…and then…

Looking back at Karen, Dan immediately felt awful. He was fine with not having her in his life now…at least he always told himself that…he wanted nothing to do with Lucas, the son he had given up…at least he tried to convince everyone of that…including himself. But this…after seeing her live through one of the most painful experiences she had ever had to go through…after hearing her screams of disbelief that night…after holding her as the terrible news was delivered…knowing he was one of the few people she had been able to rely on…

This was something he knew had to hurt her…and as much as it had been his son's doing…he deep down, inwardly… blamed himself for being the start of it.

Noticing Dan looking at her, Karen turned away…angrily.

Then she turned to Lucas. _Oh Lucas…oh her baby_. No wonder he had been so upset yesterday…no wonder he had given in to fighting his brother. After this, after being confronted with this horrible display, he must have been in so much pain.

The tension, upset, distress, anger, and pain in the room, was undeniable. A part of Andrew wondered if he had made the right decision. But it faded quickly. He knew that this had to be done. The parents needed to see this. And Nathan needed to understand just how awful his actions were…as Lucas needed to be absolved of the pain he had been burdened with.

"Well…I can tell by your reactions that you see the severity of this so called prank just as much as I do. And I am sure you will all agree with me when I say that Nathan needs to face the consequences of his actions…first by apologizing to you…Miss Roe…and to Lucas." Andrew looked pointedly at Nathan. "Well Nathan…now would be a good time."

Nathan swallowed hard. _Apologizing…to Lucas and his mom?_ This wasn't going to be easy…or pleasant. But he was the one who had gotten himself into this whole mess.

Deb spoke, finally finding the ability to voice her disgust with what she was witnessing…the terrible picture…the sickening caption… "Oh my…Nathan…I can't believe THIS is what you did! And that you tried to make it sound like so much less last night…Nathan…how could you do _this_?!"

Nathan turned back to his mom, seeing the upset in her face that accompanied the distressed words. But he said nothing to her. There was no way he could defend himself for this one.

Andrew understood Deb's upset, but he remained focused on Nathan…fully intending to have the boy apologize right away. "Nathan Scott, I would like you to stand up and tell both Lucas and Miss Roe just how sorry you are."

Dan was half angry and half accepting of Andrew's demand. He didn't care for the guy basically humiliating his son, but he also was still shocked and appalled by Nathan's actions.

Feeling unsteady and hot suddenly, his face flushed, Nathan stood up carefully and turned to his brother. "Um…I'm sorry…Lucas."

Lucas looked right at Nathan as he gave his apology, and then turned away with disgust. As far as he was concerned, Nathan Scott could hand out a hundred apologies...and it still wouldn't matter. It wouldn't change what he had done. Besides, the guy was probably only doing it because he was being _TOLD_ to. It probably meant nothing to him.

"And now to Lucas's mother, Nathan."

Nathan shivered slightly. This was going to be…saying he was sorry to Lucas was bad enough. But having to say…having to tell _her_ he was sorry…was going to be a nightmare. He slowly turned around and faced Karen, seeing right away the effect of the poster on her…and once again entirely regretted his decision to put it up. "I…I'm sorry Miss Roe."

Karen said nothing, aghast by what Nathan had done. But as much as she wanted to blame him for such a horrible thing, she felt even more anger towards his father…the person who had caused so much of this tension and misery between their two families.

And there was Lucas. Knowing that her son was in pain, Karen fought to forget her own distress, not wanting Lucas to have to deal with any more than he had already been burdened with.

"Fine...then. Sit down Nathan. I have more to say to you. I do believe saying your sorry is an important thing. But I also believe that it is not enough in this case. Your actions yesterday were totally uncalled for. That prank was something that personally I find reprehensible. I have seriously considered having you removed from the basketball team."

Nathan's eyes widened with shock. _Removed from the team?_ He wasn't going to be able to play basketball anymore?"

Dan jumped up at that remark. Yes, what Nathan did was awful, but there was no way he was going to accept his removal from the team. Nathan was their best player and the school was lucky to have him. "No way…no way are you doing that Andrew! You can't take him off the team! I'll fight you all the way through the district! I'll prove that this is just some act of vengeance against my son because you can't leave your teenage years in the past!"

"Dan…sit down!"

Dan bristled with anger, but sat down at his wife's angered words.

Still sitting with a clearly upset Karen, Keith shook his head. Even here in the school, Dan was acting absolutely awful.

Nathan turned to Lucas, receiving no answer of his feelings from the unyielding look on his face.

Andrew smiled tightly. It seemed Dan Scott hadn't changed one bit. "I don't even think it's worth it for me to comment on that last sentence. And as for fighting me…I wonder how the district will feel when they learn the truth about a certain bus stealing incident…the actual identity of the driver…what do you think Mr. Scott? Do you think they would react favorably to that?"

Nathan's eyes widened at the mention of the prank that had caused a significant part of the team to be removed…that had given Whitey the excuse to find Lucas and encourage him to join the team. This principal was finding out everything and was obviously not going to just sweep the incident under the rug for the sake of the athletics program.

Furious still, Dan wondered too how Andrew could possibly know the truth…that Nathan had been driving that bus. It didn't matter though…that one stupid incident that Dan had been incensed with Nathan about, _could_ ruin his future career in basketball. It would be best to give up this fight…for now anyway.

"Fine…then." Andrew spoke again, calmly. "As I was saying, I seriously considered removing you from the team Nathan, until I realized that it would just end up hurting the team more than anything. Then I came up with something else…something I think might be even better. I hope you don't have your Saturdays too heavily planned out Nathan, because the first half of those days will now be spent at a center for kids with…well some problems. What those problems are you might see a little more as you start to work at the place. You also might not…considering the type of work you will be doing there."

"What kind of work?" Nathan asked with curiosity and dread.

"I'll let you find that out from the people there. Now, enjoy tomorrow, because starting next week, you will begin your new position and your Saturdays will no longer be so…free. Of course it is volunteer work. There will be no pay and no benefits."

"Ha-ha-ha" Dan remarked. "Very funny. And I don't want Nathan involved in anything dangerous."

Deb nodded her head, having to agree, even though she did believe that Nathan should have to serve some kind of punishment. "I'm sure Mr. Baxter wouldn't set up Nathan in a dangerous situation, right Mr. Baxter?"

Andrew nodded his head briskly, his tone serious. "Of course not. I would never place a student in a threatening situation. It is simply a place for underprivileged children and some that have problems at home. It has a professional staff that are very qualified, and what Nathan will be doing will not at all put him in any danger. He will have very minimal interaction with others."

Nathan grimaced. "Every Saturday…I'm going to have to go to that place every Saturday?"

"Well it's either that Nathan or you can turn in your Ravens uniform."

Dan bristled. "Look, I don't care for your sorry sense of humor Andrew!"

Andrew turned to Dan. "I wasn't trying to be funny Mr. Scott. I am completely serious about this. If Nathan chooses to not work at the center, I plan to have him removed from the team. I am confident that with the poor grades he is now receiving and his involvement in that stolen bus incident, I will have no problem convincing the district."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Andrew?"

Deb gave Dan a hard look. "Dan…stop it."

Andrew smiled sadly and then shook his head. "No Mr. Scott. Of course I am not enjoying this. I receive no pleasure from having to discipline students for cruel acts against other students. I receive no pleasure from having to call in parents to let them know that their child has been involved in a hurtful incident. I am doing this, dealing with this now, to avoid any future problems…to prevent them before they happen. I am doing this so that all students have a safe and comfortable school environment. This is not to alienate Nathan or make Lucas look better than him. This is simply to show both boys that with actions there are consequences. Now, Lucas was not the one who put up a disturbing poster. It was Nathan who did that, and that is why he must be the one who has to deal with the consequences."

"And what about Tim, Mr. Baxter? You said he was involved too?"

Andrew nodded his head at Deb's question. "Yes Mrs. Scott. I have already arranged for him to work at a center for the elderly and I will be meeting with him and his parents shortly. I would have had him at this meeting too, but I felt this was a more personal situation between your two families, so I didn't want to involve more people than was necessary." He turned to Karen now. "I will be having him apologize to you very soon though Miss Roe, and to your son Lucas too of course. Trust me, his involvement in this incident will not be forgotten." Andrew turned to Nathan. "And Nathan, I need for you to know that if I hear of any more incidents, any type of pranks…anything to hurt another person…I will immediately have you removed from the team and pursue juvenile court measures. Is that understood?"

Nathan nodded his head slowly. "Yes sir."

Andrew turned back to everyone, satisfied with Nathan's answer. "Fine then…I'll give you boys some time with your parents and then I expect you to head right back to class…"

I********I

Lucas stood in the vice principal's office now that Mr. Baxter had allowed him, his mom and his Uncle Keith to temporarily use. Staring at a framed award that hung on the paneled wall, he said nothing. It was so much easier to focus on that wall, to lose himself in the intricate vertical lines than to face his mom.

"Lucas…honey look at me please."

Lucas had difficulty in finding his voice…a rawness touching it now…making him wish he could swallow down a whole cup of water. When finally he felt himself able to speak, it was very quietly. "I…I didn't want you to see that Mom. I didn't want you to have to see that disgusting picture and those awful words…I…"

Karen moved behind her son, holding him close from behind. "Oh honey. It's okay. You don't have to worry about me. I told you last night…it's all right. I just want you to think about yourself…not feel like you have to protect me."

Feeling his mom's hands around his waist, Lucas closed his eyes. "But after what he's done to you…after how he just hurt you so much…I didn't want you to be hurt anymore. What that so called brother of mine did…after everything his father's done to you…I know it had to hurt you. And I didn't want that Mom! I wanted to protect you! Why did that temporary principal have to show that picture to you?!"

Karen turned Lucas around gently, but firmly. "Because it was the right thing to do Lucas. It wasn't right for you to be burdened with the memories of that picture alone. I needed to see it so I could understand what Nathan did. That is why he showed it to me."

Lucas's blue eyes were big and questioning. "And it didn't bother you?"

Karen shook her head slowly, seeing Keith standing nearby in support. He knew. He knew how much it had hurt her. He knew the memory of the past had brought pain with it. And he knew that as much as she had hated having such a horrible thing done to her own son, it had also affected her because of its past reminder. She had ended up alone. She had no real father for her son; even though Keith was such a wonderful uncle to him and loved him as a father would, it wasn't the same as having your mother married and your father living at home with you…it didn't change the fact that his own father had turned his back on him…and that was something that had always bothered her. "Yes Lucas…I can't lie to you. You know that. It bothered me. But mostly I just felt so awful for you. I am so sorry that was done to you and that you felt you had to keep it from me. I told you before Lucas, you don't need to protect me. I'm happy with just having you in my life."

"Hey…what about me?"

Lucas and Karen turned around, smiling at the hurt look on Keith's face. Karen was the first one to speak. "Oh Keith…I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to forget you."

Lucas joined in. "Yeah Uncle Keith…how could we forget you?"

"Yeah…how could you forget me?" Keith pointed to himself with a serious face. "I'm Uncle Keith." Then he laughed easily, hugging them both. It had been an emotional morning for everyone…and it seemed some laughter…and closeness was needed.

I********I

"Oh my God Nathan! I can't believe THIS is what you did! That you lied to me last night...that you kept this from your father and me! How could you…what would even make you do such a thing…such a terrible thing?"

Hearing his mom's disbelief and anger, Nathan looked up at the ceiling of the principals' office that they were temporarily using, inspecting the glare of the lights. "I don't know."

"Well that is just NOT good enough Nathan. That picture…those words…that was just disgusting! Didn't you even THINK before you put that up…didn't you have the decency to realize that what you were doing was something horrible…something so hurtful?"

"No. I guess I was too stupid to realize that one Mom."

Deb raised her hands with frustration, not knowing what else to say…feeling so angry with her own son.

Noticing the tension in Deb's face and some more paleness, Dan moved forward, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Deb…"

"Don't you dare defend him for this Dan!" Deb pointed at her husband furiously. "I don't care how it interferes with basketball or not! I am not just going to stand here anymore and do nothing as our son slowly self destructs and continues to show no respect for us…for himself or others. I am not going to allow him to do this Dan. I want our son to grow up to be a good person, a mature young man. I want him to graduate with good grades. I want…"

"So I guess you're disappointed in me Mom?"

Dan finally turned to Nathan with firmness. "Look Nathan, I didn't like the idea about possibly taking you off the team. But I will say this. You went too far with this prank."

Nathan laughed dryly. "You're the one who told me to do whatever it took to show Lucas up…to prove to him that he shouldn't be involved with the team. You're the one who has always told me to not accept him…to hate him!"

"I didn't say for you to hate him Nathan or to do anything like this."

Nathan shook his head. "Man…you tell me one thing one day and another"

Deb cut him off quickly. "That is enough Nathan! And Dan…you focus so much on the basketball that you don't even see just how badly your son is doing in school. Mr. Baxter said it himself. Nathan needs to do better if he wants to stay part of the team." She turned back to Nathan with a fiercely strict look in her eyes. "And I want you to know this Nathan Daniel Scott, you are now grounded. You will not be using the car except for school and to go to the center you will be working at on Saturdays. There will be no parties and no dates until your father and I start seeing a change in your attitude." Deb wanted to say more, but the rush of anger and upset was making her feel weak at the moment, so without even waiting she walked out of the room, telling both of them that she needed some air and a moment to herself.

Dan's expression was questioning as his wife left the room. He knew why she was upset, but…something was wrong. Something was just not right about her appearance…and it was starting to really worry him.

"So…Mom's kind of mad."

Dan frowned, turning away from the door. "Yeah Nathan. She is. And I have to agree with her on some things."

"You mean you're not going to get me out of the grounding?" Nathan asked nervously.

"No."

"But Dad, this grounding and the working at the center…it's going to take away my time to practice and"

"Well you got yourself into this mess Nathan. You went too far with that poster! I told you to deal with Lucas on the court, to focus on your own game and to make smart decisions. I said a couple of little pranks were no big deal…but this Nathan. This was too much. And I think you even know that."

Nathan's tone was derisive. "So how different is what I did yesterday with what you do everyday…huh Dad? Ignoring your so called other son…and making everyone around you miserable…how is that any less worse?"

"Nathan! I am your father and you just better watch what you say. Your mother is right. You need to learn some respect."

Nathan shook his head. "I can never make you happy…can I Dad? I do everything…everything you ask…just so…so…Oh forget it."

Dan wanted to counter that, but was too lost in thought. Something was wrong with his wife. He just felt it…and it frightened him. His son was acting up instead of focusing on what was really important…basketball. And…

And there was something that he didn't quite understand, but couldn't deny either.

_Karen_…

The look of pain on her face, the remembrance of the past with that picture, the flashback of the little brother that had inspired Lucas's name…

For almost eighteen years now he had insisted to himself and to everyone around him that he didn't care, that she didn't matter…that his firstborn son didn't matter. He was tired of hearing over and over again about the mistake he had made…the questions of how he could have just turned his back on his own son.

He was sick of people hounding him about that. He had been a kid…forced to make a grown up decision. And he had made his choice. He had one son now…one wife.

And yet…Karen's face today had brought back so many memories. The reminders that Lucas's face brought practically unnerved him.

The past was dead and buried…right?

Oh how he wished, but he had a feeling that something was coming…something that would open up every locked door…letting out all the pains of yesterday.

I********I

She practically ran out of the room and into the hallway. Looking up, she noticed the sign for the girls' bathroom. That queasy feeling still ailing her, she entered it, relieved to see that no one was there. Taking another look around, she entered one of the stalls, closing it behind her.

Holding onto the sides, she slowly fell to her knees…and was sick.

I********I

Brooke walked into the bathroom, intent on using her restroom excuse as a chance to get a break from her boring Geometry class. Hearing a flushing sound, she realized she was not alone. Her curious mind wondered as she made her way to the mirror...

Getting to the mirror, Brooke frowned at her image, forgetting about the other person as her mind focused on more important matters. Time for some beauty touch up. She took out her mascara and started applying it to her lashes.

The stall opened, the person looking pale and…

Very familiar!

"Mrs. Scott?" Brooke asked with shock. She turned around, putting a hand on the woman's arm. "Are you okay?"

Deb looked at Brooke with confusion for a second and then realizing who she was, that she was Brooke, a friend of Nathan's since he had been in grade school, yet someone who didn't come to the house that often except with Peyton, she attempted a smile. "Oh…hello Brooke."

Brooke's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Mrs. Scott…_Are_ you okay?"

Deb laughed lightly, even though her legs felt shaky, as she carefully made her way to the sink and splashed a bit of water on her face gingerly. "Oh…oh yes Brooke. I'm fine. I just…I think I just need some air."

Brooke nodded her head slowly, though not totally convinced. "Oh. Okay. I…well…" Brooke spoke cautiously. "I guess you're here because of Nathan."

Deb spoke quickly, just wanting to leave, so she could get to a fountain and take away the remains of the horrible taste, even after having used a small bottle of breath spray in the stall. "Yes Brooke. I know too by the way what happened yesterday in the hallway. I know about the poster."

She knew? Dan Scott probably knew too. Oh boy. Nathan was in big trouble. "Oh."

Deb could think of nothing else to say…and wasn't really feeling up to much more conversation anyway, so she attempted to excuse herself without sounding like she was in a rush. "Oh Brooke…I'm sorry, but I really must be getting back now…to my family. I'm sure you should be getting back to class too."

Brooke nodded her head, getting the hint and yet still wondering about how Deb was acting. She looked so…so…

"Well then. Take care Brooke."

Brooke smiled in a friendly way. "Sure Mrs. Scott. You too."

Deb smiled and then left, heading for the first water fountain she could find.

Leaving Brooke to wonder…why had she looked so pale…and why did she get the feeling that something was wrong with Nathan's mother?

I********I

Deb stopped a ways down from the bathroom after drinking some cool refreshing water, letting it wash away the remains of the bad taste. She closed her after making sure no one else was around. Oh…she thought…

It's happening…it's getting worse…

My own son is like a stranger to me.

While my husband refuses to acknowledge his own mistakes.

I need more time…

_I have so little time._

Let me know what you think. I enjoy reading your comments.

To be continued…


End file.
